


Death Comes Singing

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Jazz Age/Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries!AU [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: (ma non aspettatevi troppo), 1920s, Alternate Universe - Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries Fusion, Ermal e i suoi non sanno suonare jazz manco per sbaglio, Fabrizio non riesce a tenersi un lavoro manco per sbaglio, Jazz Age, Multi, Slow Burn, e il crossover con una serie che /merita/ di essere conosciuta, la AU anni Venti a cui nessuno aveva ancora pensato, no beta-reader WE DIE LIKE INCOSCIENTI
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Melbourne, anni ‘20.Sullo sfondo degli affascinanti Roaring Twenties, tra le stravaganze dei nuovi ricchi, i disagi della classe al margine, una band senza nome e decisamente qualche omicidio di troppo, si incrociano le strade di un jazzista e un operaio, con niente in comune se non la fuga da un paese sull'orlo della follia dittatoriale, ma anche un certo sesto senso per risolvere i misteri...Tutto ha inizio quando il gestore del caffé letterario "La Scimmia Che Balla" viene pugnalato a pochi passi dall'hotel Windsor, dove si sta svolgendo una serata di beneficenza a cui anche lui avrebbe dovuto partecipare. Per la polizia si tratta di una rapina finita male, se non dell'ennesima aggressione alla comunità italiana, ma c'è chi non è convinto di queste conclusioni affrettate...





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Mai sentito parlare di "Miss Fisher - Delitti e Misteri"? Beh, questo è il momento buono per farlo. La fic non seguirà pedissequamente la trama della serie, quanto piuttosto le ambientazioni.
> 
> Una 1920!AU non era ancora venuta in mente a nessuno, che io sappia, e l'idea di scaraventare l'allegra compagnia cantante nel mondo di paillettes, jazz, alcolici illegali e stramberie assortite che erano gli Anni Ruggenti era troppo divertente per lasciarla a marcire in cantina. Vedremo come andrà questo viaggio.
> 
> Niente screenshot/link a chicchessia, mettete su la vostra playlist swing preferita, acchiappate un Southside e via che si parte!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo sfortunato protagonista di questo capitolo si ritrova nell'ultimo posto in cui sarebbe dovuto essere, a vedere l'ultima cosa a cui avrebbe dovuto assistere.

La serata di beneficenza organizzata in favore della nuova ala maternità dell’ospedale femminile era stata accolta più che positivamente dalle signore della Melbourne _bene_ , col benestare del capo chino dei loro mariti.

Ancor più positiva, se non inaspettata, era stata l’affluenza degli invitati nel salone da ballo del Windsor.

Lo storico grand hotel della città aveva aperto i suoi battenti per accogliere lo sciame di tacchi e tacchetti sui suoi pavimenti, tirati così a lucido da riflettere come specchi chi vi camminava, e tra le eleganti pareti color crema e le nere volte dei lucernari del salone, messe a tacere in quella serata dalle strabilianti luci dei lampadari che pendevano dal soffitto a cassettoni.

La sala da ballo era ampia, ariosa nonostante la sensazione di oppressione che avrebbe dovuto dare quell’orda di corpi fasciati in stoffe vistose e scivolose. Fantasie a righe, fiori e quadri; spille impreziosite da perle insospettabilmente finte; sete coloratissime ed eleganti gessati; vaporosi caschetti alla _garçonne_ adornati da fascette, cappellini e piume variopinte. E perline ovunque, dalle svolazzanti frange degli abiti al ginocchio delle signorine, agli scialli orientali delle matrone, e perfino ai fermacravatte o ai polsini degli uomini più audaci in fatto di moda.

Un carnevale in piena regola si era riversato nell’hotel dalla strada, bagnata dalla pioggia appena caduta e dalla luce slavata dei lampioni, e in tutta quella folla scanzonata e un po’ leziosa, la figura di Niccolò Moriconi, mal pettinato e in abiti da lavorante - gli unici che possedesse - risaltava come una brutta ferita suppurata sulla pelle di porcellana di un’ereditiera europea.

Si teneva alle pareti, sgusciando tra gli appariscenti invitati, che reggevano tra dita guantate coppe di champagne o cristalli da cui sorseggiavano - in realtà tracannavano lentissimamente - whisky d’annata o punch frizzante che colorava le labbra di chi era sprovvisto di rossetto. Stava procedendo verso il fondo della sala, badando bene a urtare meno gente possibile, e ogni tanto lanciava qualche occhiata furtiva alle sue spalle o ai lati, dando l’impressione a chi si soffermasse sul suo andamento che fosse in fuga da qualcuno. Ma nessuna delle persone presenti avrebbe mai perso tempo nel dare più di un’occhiata a un garzone di bottega, e Niccolò riuscì ad arrivare alla porticina di servizio totalmente inosservato.

Si ritrovò nel vicolo retrostante l’hotel, e il freddo della notte gli rasò le guance accaldate. Un solo lampione dava luce agli uomini che si affaccendavano presso il camion, dove Niccolò sapeva sarebbe dovuto correre all’istante.

L’autocarro si trovava parcheggiato davanti alla porta delle cucine, tenuta aperta per lasciar passare l’andirivieni di casse di alcolici e viveri. Le facce di chi li trasportava a braccio, scaricandoli dal cassone, erano stravolte dal peso e probabilmente anche dal fatto che avrebbero preferito fare tutt’altro in quella serata che la bassa manovalanza.

Niccolò scansò per miracolo il tizio che gli passò accanto, e che rientrò in sala dalla stessa porta da cui era uscito lui.

Sembrava parecchio nervoso, a giudicare dai passi veloci con cui era sfrecciato via - e forse era stato il suo nervosismo ad avergli conciato a quel modo i capelli? Chissà. Fatto sta che doveva essere proprio lunatico per aver gettato in una pozzanghera una sigaretta ancora a metà. Niccolò la lasciò perdere; così bagnata non avrebbe potuto rivenderla né fumarsela. Si diresse piuttosto verso il camion, dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi già da un quarto d’ora, quando un rumore di latte cadute lo fece voltare di scatto.

Non era la prima volta che un gatto rovesciava i secchi dei rifiuti del grand hotel, ma era la prima volta che Niccolò ne vedeva uno dalle zampe rosse. L’animale si dileguò zampettando attraverso la pozzanghera con la sigaretta, lasciando impronte rosso vivo sull’asfalto nero che calpestò poi, attraversando la strada e mettendosi al sicuro tra le scatole ammucchiate sul marciapiede opposto.

Ancor più insolito era un gatto che si tingesse le zampe, pensò il ragazzo. Spinto da uno strano senso di allerta, Niccolò lasciò perdere i suoi doveri e gli operai sbuffanti alle sue spalle, e si incamminò lentamente verso l’angolo.

Le impronte erano presenti anche sull’asfalto che precedeva la pozzanghera, segnando il percorso compiuto dal randagio. Niccolò le seguì, sguardo a terra, badando poco a dove stesse andando.

Quel particolare sentiero si interruppe proprio accanto ai secchi rovesciati. Una latta di vernice era a terra, probabilmente fatta cadere da quel gatto, e aveva sparso il suo contenuto liquido tra le pietroline. I rivoli di vernice rossa si intrecciavano formando delle figure d’albero color sangue.

Niccolò sospirò. Si era lasciato prendere dalla fantasia, ed ecco il risultato. Altri cinque minuti di ritardo e altre cinque riduzioni sulla sua già misera paga. Fece per tornarsene da dov’era venuto, quando un altro rumore di roba che cadeva, più forte rispetto al precedente, fece risalire il suo istinto d’allerta.

Voci gridarono frasi sconnesse, e Niccolò si nascose dietro i sacchi destinati all’inceneritore. Erano un bel mucchio, che il gatto non aveva fatto cadere nella sua corsa, e costituivano un riparo sufficiente alla sua statura da ventenne rannicchiata contro il muro. Fece capolino col naso e un occhio, trattenendo eroicamente uno starnuto con tutta la polvere e la segatura che gli faceva prudere le narici.

Due uomini erano apparsi in fondo alla strada, le loro ombre che si rincorrevano come in una zuffa di bambini.

Poi quella più distante fu improvvisamente vicina alla gemella - erano alti uguali, notò l’occhio allenato di Niccolò - e in un balzo le fu alla gola. Lo scatto repentino di un gomito e il curvarsi in avanti della figura sottomessa lasciò tuttavia cadere in fretta il paragone coi giochi di strada. Poi l’ombra che stava alle spalle si fece indietro, e l’altra zoppicò in avanti, quasi cadendo di faccia a terra.

Niccolò avvertiva il cuore battere così forte che pareva volergli spaccare la gabbia toracica per poter uscire, e mettersi in salvo almeno lui. Si tenne una mano premuta sulla bocca pur di non fare alcun suono.

Le gambe gli erano divenute di cemento, ma doveva alzarsi e correre via, se non voleva restare invischiato in qualcosa che gli sapeva terribilmente di agguato. D’altra parte, muoversi l’avrebbe fatto scoprire all’assalitore dell’ombra che si trascinava. Così Niccolò restò fermo nel suo nascondiglio, pregando un Dio a cui non si rivolgeva troppo spesso che nessuno lo notasse lì rincantucciato, né che i lavoranti delle cucine lo venissero a chiamare, notando solo in quello sfortunato momento la sua assenza.

Un grido disperato lo fece scattare in piedi, rovesciando in terra i sacchi e mandando a monte i suoi propositi di far silenzio. Niccolò si precipitò in avanti, e allora li vide.

Un uomo era in ginocchio a terra, una mano all’addome, là dove la sua camicia aveva iniziato a inzupparsi di sangue. Quello alle sue spalle aveva il volto nascosto dalla tesa di un cappello, e un coltello nella mano alzata che aveva inferto il colpo.

Il cuore di Niccolò gli balzò direttamente in gola, e quasi non lo vomitò.

Una porta si aprì all’improvviso. «Chi è?!» berciò la vecchia che ne uscì, agitando minacciosamente la lanterna che aveva in una mano rachitica. «Che è tutta ‘sta cagnara?!»

Il fascio di luce della lanterna colpì violentemente il volto dell’uomo sotto il suo cappello, facendogli strizzare le palpebre. Niccolò poté distinguere i suoi tratti per una frazione di secondo - era un pendente d’argento quello che portava a un orecchio? - poi quegli si voltò indietro e corse via, sparendo tra i fumi e i clacson dell’incrocio in fondo alla strada.

L’altro si era rialzato. La vecchia tornò dentro casa sua, borbottando qualcosa contro gli schiamazzi notturni.

Niccolò sentiva di avere i piedi radicati al suolo. Voleva andare ad aiutare quell’uomo, ma _qualcosa_ lo tratteneva vigliaccamente al suo posto…

Il moribondo lo sorpassò, trascinandosi una gamba. Non notò nemmeno il ragazzo impietrito. Sparì dietro l’angolo, ma non arrivò molto lontano. Si udì un tonfo, una cassa di vetri che veniva lasciata a terra, tintinnando, e subito dopo la voce rauca di Fabrizio mentre, in tono agitato, chiedeva a quel tale come si sentisse.

Poi ci fu lo scricchiolìo di una porta che si apriva, passi che per poco non inciamparono, e sempre la voce di Fabrizio, ora un po’ più tesa: «Io non c’entro niente.»

A quel punto, Niccolò prese la decisione che aveva sempre preso in momenti come quello: corse via, senza voltarsi indietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'hotel Windsor esiste realmente, e vi hanno girato diverse puntate della serie.


	2. Capitolo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal è in ritardo, Fabrizio è incavolato, zia Mara non si fa i fatti suoi e Marco si ritrova a mettere una toppa da qualche parte.  
> Cosa c'è di diverso dal solito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dai che entrano finalmente in scena i personaggi principali. Più o meno.  
> L'unica cosa certa è che per rispettare, in un certo senso, lo schema generale di Miss Fisher ho dovuto tirare in ballo anche gente che non canta per professione.
> 
> (E non dico che cercherò di aggiornare di domenica, ma spero di farlo abbastanza regolarmente...)

Trovare quell’ingaggio era stato un vero miracolo, pensava Marco Montanari, abbastanza anni sulle spalle insieme al pesante contrabbasso che pizzicava furiosamente a tempo; era stata una vera benedizione, dopo tutti quei concerti solo per topi e altri occasionali visitatori di sottoscale e scantinati. Un altro anno in quelle condizioni, e si sarebbero ritrovati nella bancarotta più nera, costretti a vendere i loro amati strumenti, che non sarebbero serviti loro più che a costituire un falò a cui riscaldarsi. Non avrebbero dovuto sprecare quell'opportunità per nulla al mondo.

Era dunque comprensibile la sua ira funesta, rivolta tutta alla ritardataria persona di Ermal, che li aveva lasciati a trascinare le loro corde e i loro fiati su brani di repertorio che avrebbero potuti essere eseguiti da un comunissimo grammofono senza che l’auditorio notasse la differenza. Tutta quella gente era più impegnata nello spettegolare in crocchi, rinfrancarsi di alcol o sbocconcellare le tartine del buffet, questi ultimi - del cibo e qualcosa di forte con cui accompagnarlo - di cui lo stomaco di Marco ne sentiva una gran mancanza. E non mancava affatto di esprimerlo ad alta voce, quasi deconcentrando il suo padrone dal ritmo che doveva seguire.

Era così impegnato nel badare a suonare, tenere sotto controllo la sua fame e macinare insulti contro l’assenteista del gruppo, che non si accorse che questi in realtà era appena giunto sul posto, e aveva tutta l’aria di divertirsi un mondo.

 

* * *

 

Ermal Meta detestava i posti come quello: una gran fiera delle vanità mascherata da evento di pietà.

Ma finché le somme raccolte fossero state effettivamente destinate all’iniziativa promossa dal consiglio ospedaliero (e dalle matrone che lo appoggiavano moralmente e finanziariamente), e la sua band avesse avuto la visibilità di cui necessitava in maniera disperata, se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione. Era piuttosto pratico dell’arte di far _buon viso a cattivo gioco,_  anche se il gioco in questione, per una volta, era funzionale ai suoi scopi.

La giacca ancora appesa a un braccio - la guardarobiera era troppo impegnata nel rammendare un cappotto per potergli prestare attenzione, e lui non aveva voluto interrompere il suo lavoro - si guardò intorno, individuando con facilità i “suoi” ragazzi: erano sistemati su un palchetto a forma di conchiglia aperta, che permetteva il diffondersi della musica senza che il vociare degli invitati la ostacolasse. Era un repertorio piuttosto comune quello che stavano suonando, nulla di particolarmente sfrenato, adatto a una serata più di conversazioni che di balli scatenati. Era inoltre un repertorio adatto da suonare in assenza di un cantante, ed Ermal non poteva che sorridere un po’ più evidentemente al pensiero di quali torture medievali Marco stesse escogitando per lui. Non che lui si divertisse nel lasciare la sua band quando gli pareva, beninteso, eppure non riusciva a fare a meno di trovare leggermente comica l’intera questione, soprattutto con la famigerata apprensione di Marco tirata in ballo. Con tutta probabilità, una volta di ritorno ai loro alloggi, gli avrebbe rifilato una ramanzina da cui neanche Andrea sarebbe stato in grado di trarlo in salvo.

Aveva perso troppo tempo a pensare: Marco l’aveva appena individuato tra la folla, ancora fermo come un baccalà all’ingresso del salone, e gli aveva rivolto il più minaccioso tra i suoi sguardi d’ammonimento.

Ermal agitò una mano nella sua direzione - _ehilà_ \- a cui Marco rispose con un breve ma vigoroso cenno del capo - _cretino, vieni subito qui o ci penso io ad ammazzarti se neanche stasera ci pagano_ \- ed entrambi i muti cenni di dialogo vennero ignorati dal mare di folla che li divideva.

Facendosi animo, e caricandosi in spalla la giacca già spiegazzata a sufficienza, Ermal svicolò nella marmaglia, tenendosi alle pareti per poter raggiungere il palchetto. Quasi si muoveva in punta di piedi, e non fu affatto semplice evitare di far cadere il bicchiere troppo inclinato di quella o questa persona, mormorando scuse a chiunque i suoi gomiti sfiorassero.

Raggiunse il suo obiettivo che la band arrancava sulle note di un dixieland piuttosto scialbo. Ermal abbandonò la sua giacca su una sedia lì accanto, e sotto gli occhi sbalorditi ma tutto sommato sollevati della band - e quelli fulminanti di Marco - prese finalmente il suo posto a lungo atteso al microfono.

 

* * *

 

«Tu vuoi fare musica “diversa”, e va pure bene, ma dico io: cosa c’è di meglio del jazz? Siamo negli anni Venti, Ermal!»

«Grazie, Marco, avevo proprio bisogno di qualcuno che mi facesse da calendario.»

«E io ho bisogno di qualcuno che ci paghi gli arretrati prima dello sfratto, la vita è dura per tutti.»

Lo scambio di battute si concluse con una risata di entrambi i musicisti. Poggiati con un gomito al bancone degli alcolici, dove era stato straordinariamente apposto un barman per l’eccezione di quella serata, guardavano pigramente la folla di invitati sciamare tra chiacchiere, vassoi retti da camerieri in marsina e i pochi che ballavano al ritmo della band che li aveva sostituiti sul palco-conchiglia, dando loro il tempo di riprendere fiato prima del gran finale.

Ermal approfittò del momento per mandar giù un altro sorso del suo French 75. «Non siamo messi poi così male,» osservò poi, facendo schioccare la lingua contro il palato. «L’ingaggio di stasera ci coprirà per tutto il mese. Siamo stati fortunati.»

«Già...» Marco fece ondeggiare quel che restava del suo Sidecar nel bicchiere dal caratteristico bordo zuccherato. «E poi? E se questo ingaggio non si rivela il trampolino che aspettavamo? Torneremo a suonare sotto i ponti per chi si ripara dalla pioggia?»

Ermal fece spallucce. «Ha sempre funzionato, finora...»

Marco gli rifilò una spintarella. «E fa’ un po’ il serio.»

«Non prendo più nulla sul serio dal millenovecentodieci.»

«È del _nostro_ futuro che parliamo, Ermal,» gli fece notare Marco, in tono improvvisamente grave. «Lo sappiamo tutti che non possiamo affidarci solo alla nostra bravura, e ai tuoi testi, per campare. Dino tornerebbe a scaricare casse al porto, ma Andrea? E Paolino, e io? E _tu_? Ci siamo affidati al nostro sogno, ma ci serve anche un piano di emergenza. Dimmi che ci hai pensato almeno una volta, Erm.»

Ermal affondò lo sguardo nel suo bicchiere man mano che Marco esponeva i suoi dubbi. Quello che aveva detto era ragionevole: non erano che un mucchio di spiantati, in fin dei conti, con poche speranze di trovare un lavoro nell’Australia del dopoguerra con l’unico talento che avessero: strimpellare qualcosa di molto simile al jazz.

E non avevano ancora deciso un nome per la loro band, tanto per peggiorare le cose. Non si erano messi d’accordo neanche il giorno che l’avevano fondata, ed erano ancora come allora, cioè con un soldo e mezzo nelle tasche bucate che sarebbe stato subito ingurgitato dalla gigantesca macchina della sopravvivenza, che nel loro caso era incarnata da un'arcigna signora di mezz'età dal forte accento irlandese, proprietaria della soffitta che aveva concesso loro in quanto il figlio era tornato in patria, a cercare di riportare in auge il nome della sua famiglia, mentre il marito aveva reso l'anima nella Grande Guerra, e dunque era tutto a suo guadagno affittare le stanze vuote di casa sua – un bugigattolo, in verità, ma con un tetto tutto sommato solido e pareti da cui non passavano spifferi – a un gruppetto di sgangherati musicisti che avrebbero venduto pure i loro strumenti pur di non dormire una notte in più in alloggi con la minaccia di essere buttati fuori a randellate.

Perché i suddetti musicisti erano immigrati – con visto regolare, ma comunque immigrati – e pure _italiani_ , perciò automaticamente bollati come gente di cui non ci si poteva fidare il doppio. Quello era uno dei motivi per cui non erano mai riusciti a trovare un ingaggio più in là della festa di compleanno di qualche vecchia zia di esuli come loro, figurarsi dunque la _doppia_ fatica per trovarsi un lavoro decente. Era un quadretto veramente deprimente.

Per contro a quei lugubri pensieri, Ermal fece un altro dei suoi sorrisi a Marco. «Ci penso, infatti. Ci penso eccome. Ma, come puoi vedere, non mi lascio...come dire...fagocitare dalla tua spirale di pessimismo.» Allargò le braccia in maniera eloquente. «Il mondo è vasto, le opportunità tante! La guerra è ormai finita, e l’Australia non è di certo l’Italia. Non facciamocene un problema giusto stasera, vuoi?»

Marco fece un breve scatto con la testa. «Ah, sì?» Pareva trattenersi dal ridere, cosa ben strana rispetto alla cupezza con cui gli aveva parlato. «Invece ti dico che il tuo nuovo problema è proprio alle tue spalle.» E accostò le labbra al bicchiere incrostato di saccarosio, mentre Ermal si voltava, confuso.

Lo vide sussultare, e poggiare in fretta il suo cocktail sul bancone, confondendolo tra gli altri cristalli. «Sai cosa?» fece Marco, in tono divertito. «Questo quasi quasi mi ripaga dal tuo ennesimo ritardo.»

«Sta’ zitto e nascondimi,» mormorò Ermal, mentre lanciava occhiate cariche di tensione alla gente d'intorno. Troppe persone per correre via, decisamente troppe. Lo facevano sudare e innervosire. Sarebbe come minimo inciampato, prima di raggiungere la porta di servizio in fondo al salone. Forse avrebbe almeno fatto in tempo a svignarsela verso una parete e confondersi tra il resto degli invitati prima che _lei_ …

« _Amore della zia!_ »

Troppo tardi.

Ermal si rassegnò a farsi avanti, sospinto dal tocco gentile di Marco su una sua spalla, più infame che cameratesco. «Zia Mara...come stai,» disse alla sua ospite, chinandosi per poterle stringere una mano.

Il volto rugoso della bionda signora si illuminò. «E come vuoi che stia, caro, su quest’aggeggio così scomodo!» Lo aveva detto con un sorriso, riferendosi alla seggiola su ruote su cui era costretta. «Per fortuna,» disse poi, prendendo la mano della ragazza alle sue spalle, «c’è la cara Bianca ad aiutarmi.»

Le rivolse uno sguardo d’intesa, ricambiato, prima di tornare a rivolgersi ad Ermal in tono basso, da confidenze strette: «È l’altra nipote di Giovanni, sai; non fa anche lei la sarta, ma è molto brava in tutto il resto. Quando le gambe mi sono peggiorate, e avevo bisogno di un nuovo aiuto in casa, lei era appena giunta dall’Italia, in cerca di lavoro...e, beh, non sta per niente bene mandare una signorina di buona famiglia a sgobbare in fabbrica, non credi?»

Ermal non seppe cosa rispondere. Alcune sue conoscenti lavoravano in fabbrica, e in ogni caso il lavoro era lavoro. Significava già tanto averne uno.

«Comunque, cara,» si rivolse Mara a quella ragazza, apparentemente ignorando quella sospensione di giudizio. «Questi è mio nipote Ermal. Canta in un altro di quei gruppi di musicisti che vanno così di moda adesso; per il resto, è un perdigiorno come i suoi amici...ma ti assicuro che è un uomo affidabile e di parola.»

Aveva detto quelle cose in tono scherzoso, per cui Ermal non si offese. «Molto piacere,» disse alla cameriera, prendendole una mano e chinando appena il capo. Non sembrava avere l’aria di una che si impressionava troppo. «Ma non creda a tutto quello che le racconta questa donna. Non sono neanche suo nipote, tra l’altro...»

Mara sventolò una mano. «Oh, sciocchezze! Tutti i ragazzi che sono passati dal mio studio mi sono cari come nipoti. Tu e i tuoi amici non fate alcuna differenza. Ma, ora che ci faccio caso, quello non è Marco?» chiese poi, allungando il collo per vedere meglio.

Ermal si girò: l’altro era ancora al bancone, a sorseggiare quella che sembrava comunissima acqua. «Sì, credo proprio che sia lui.»

Un’idea dispettosa gli sollevò appena gli angoli della bocca. «Perché non vai a salutarlo, zia? Credo che gli farebbe molto piacere rivederti. E immagino vorrai sapere di come va il suo fidanzamento con Anna.»

Mara sospirò acutamente, occhi al soffitto. «Oh, come mi piacerebbe che almeno uno di voi si sistemasse! Beh, non mi resta che sperare che almeno Marco abbia preso la decisione più ragionevole.» Si sistemò lo scialle, una stola azzurrina con ghirigori di perline, poi toccò due volte la mano di Bianca. «Portami da lui, cara, te ne prego.»

Bianca inclinò appena la testa, sorridendo tranquillamente. «Certo, signora Venier.» E senza un’altra parola, la sospinse nella direzione del bancone, sorpassando Ermal.

«Ciao, caro!» lo salutò Mara, prima di sparire insieme alla sua nuova cameriera tra le schiene degli altri invitati.

Ermal nascose la propria espressione soddisfatta nel suo nuovo bicchiere – del punch appena sottratto a un vassoio vagante – quando udì sopra al chiacchiericcio e alla musica: « _Amore della zia, Marco! Non sei cambiato affatto, parola mia!_ »

Pensò pure che fosse ora di svignarsela definitivamente. Vedere la disfatta dell’amico sarebbe stato incredibilmente appagante, ma gli si sarebbe ritorta contro non appena quegli avrebbe fatto il suo nome.

Così, bicchiere in mano, si diresse verso la porta di servizio, adocchiata tra un crocchio di persone e l’altro.

Riuscì a vuotare il cristallo e a depositarlo sul vassoio - già colmo di altri vuoti - sul palmo di un cameriere passante da quelle parti, prima di giungere alla tanto agognata uscita.

Dino era lì, a conversare con quelli che avevano la tipica aria dei vecchi amici d’arme. Ma, che Ermal sapesse, il suo amico non aveva fatto _esattamente_ parte dell’esercito in quegli anni d’inferno. D’altra parte, non ne parlava mai. Nessuno di loro aveva mai parlato di cos'avesse fatto durante la guerra. Non sarebbe servito.

I loro sguardi s’incontrarono. Ermal mimò con due dita il gesto di fumare una sigaretta, e indicò la porta proprio davanti al suo naso.

«Non fare di nuovo tardi,» fu l’unica raccomandazione di Dino, prima di ritornare al suo gruppetto di amici e al suo Southside. Ermal gli rubacchiò la fogliolina di menta dalla coppa di vetro, prima di abbassare la maniglia e uscire all’aria fresca della sera.

La musica e il ciarlare si ovattarono: un vero sollievo per le sue tempie infiammate. Si mise quella fogliolina in tasca, la stessa da cui tirò fuori sigaretta e accendino. Gli sarebbe servita al termine della sua fumata: sarebbe stato molto poco professionale ringraziare chi li aveva ingaggiati con l’alito che puzzava di carbone peggio di una ciminiera.

Aveva finito di piovere poco prima che la serata iniziasse, ma si sentiva ancora nell’aria il suo odore pungente. Ermal avvertì l’umidità appiccicarsi alla pelle, iniziando ad appesantire la stoffa leggera della sua camicia. Sarebbe sicuramente rientrato in sala coi capelli più impossibili di come ne era uscito.

Cacciò fuori dalle labbra quella che era la terza nuvoletta di fumo. La guardò involarsi e sciogliersi in quell’aria pesante.

Ormai non si ripeteva più che avrebbe dovuto smettere di fumare. Che senso aveva, in fin dei conti? La gente si uccideva in modi peggiori. Meglio ripetersi di smettere perché i soldi con cui comprava il pacchetto - che poi veniva puntualmente diviso tra tutto il gruppo - non sarebbero andati a finire nell’affitto pagato sempre più tardi, col rischio sempre più pressante di essere sbattuti tutti e cinque fuori dalla soffitta che coabitavano da quando si erano “messi in società”, e allora sì che sarebbero finiti in pianta stabile sotto un ponte, a suonare per i senzatetto e chiunque altro vi si riparasse.

Un sorriso amaro gli attraversò il volto.

Ricordava la prima volta che fecero uno spettacolo del genere: erano usciti dal negozio di musica, con una delle loro chitarre appena riparata dal suo disastroso incontro con le ruote del taxi che li aveva quasi investiti, e a metà strada li aveva beccati un temporale come pochi, che aveva fatto la doccia a loro e ai loro strumenti, con tutto che in un’oretta avrebbero dovuto trovarsi a suonare a un matrimonio.

L’acquazzone li aveva spinti a cercare riparo sotto il primo ponte che si levava sopra la strada, trovandovi radunata altra gente sprovvista di ombrello. Le loro facce incuriosite nel vedere le custodie ingombranti che si portavano appresso avevano dato loro il segnale: senza che neanche si guardassero, avevano tirato fuori gli strumenti e si erano messi a suonare.

Il repertorio del matrimonio aveva finito per essere suonato sotto un ponte, per un pubblico che aveva regalato a quei musicisti sgangherati applausi entusiasti e volti rischiarati dalle fatiche della giornata. Quel risultato li aveva ripagati più di qualunque compenso, e soprattutto della doccia presa senza preavviso.

La riuscita di quello spettacolo improvvisato aveva fatto venire a Ermal l’idea di replicarlo: il fine settimana stesso - con un sole che spaccava le pietre, anziché un altro rovinoso temporale - si erano piazzati sotto lo stesso ponte, a suonare per chi passava, per chi si fermava ad ascoltarli e per i due poliziotti che li avevano fatti sloggiare, ma solo dopo aver suonato loro il ritornello di _Oh When the Saints Go Marching In_. Il fine settimana successivo si erano spostati a suonare sotto un altro ponte, e così il fine settimana dopo ancora, e via fino a quel giorno. Potevano farsi chiamare _la banda del ponte_ ”, ora che ci pensava, ma avrebbero corso il rischio di essere scambiati per criminali. Era già qualcosa che non li avessero ancora arrestati, comunque.

Erano finiti a suonare per la loro prima vera serata grazie all’orecchio di un certo lord, che aveva avuto la felice idea di passare sotto a quel ponte, con la sua Rolls-Royce e il suo autista in uniforme scura, proprio mentre Ermal, Marco, Andrea, Paolino e Dino attaccavano con la prima strofa di _Yes sir! That’s my baby_ , ma in una versione che avrebbe fatto stracciare lo spartito ai suoi creatori per quanto fosse l’equivalente musicale di un brodo allungato con acqua.

Evidentemente, quel lord non ne capiva granché di swing, ma era da una settimana alla ricerca di una band che allietasse l’evento programmato per quel sabato sera, e accumulare ulteriori giorni di ritardo non avrebbe affatto giovato alla sua reputazione - né alle occhiate taglienti di sua moglie, l’ennesimo membro rispettabile del rispettabilissimo comitato ospedaliero e dell’ancor più nobile crema della società. Che i musicisti da lui reclutati fossero quasi letteralmente con le pezze ai vestiti e per di più di origine italiana, passò del tutto in secondo piano di fronte all’ipotesi tremenda dell’ira di gente molto più in alto del suo cappello a cilindro.

E, diavolo, potevano mai Ermal e compagni non accettare quella mano tesa dal cielo - o, per meglio dire, dalla portiera tirata a lucido di una vettura da ricchi sfondati? Certo che no. E così, dopo anni passati a provare in soffitte e scantinati concerti che mai avrebbero realizzato in pubblico, e un mese esatto a suonare sotto i ponti per chiunque non li cacciasse a suon di manganellate, quella band senza nome che suonava tutto tranne che qualcosa di lontanamente vicino al jazz si era ritrovata a far compagnia alla crème della crème di Melbourne, alle loro importanti decisioni finanziarie e anche alle loro chiacchiere da salotto.

Andava da sé che nessuno li stesse ascoltando sul serio, impegnati com’erano nello scambiarsi le ultime pruriginose novità del giorno, dunque Ermal non si preoccupava molto del fatto che qualcuno sarebbe potuto saltar su a criticare le loro tecniche. Erano molto migliorati dalle volte che provavano nel cortiletto sul retro dei capannoni al porto, dove Dino ancora lavorava, ma quello che suonavano, ahimè, non era assolutamente comparabile ai grandissimi della musica, benché ci si avvicinasse. Non proprio, a onor del vero, ma un pochino ci si avvicinava. Un pochino davvero misero.

Ermal stette per tirare un’altra boccata dalla sua sigaretta - quanto tempo gli era rimasto, prima di rientrare?, si chiese distrattamente - quando le sue orecchie si drizzarono: uno scoppio di vetri infranti e qualcosa di più pesante che cadeva, seguiti da imprecazioni in puro dialetto italiano.

I rumori molesti provenivano dalla sua sinistra, dove il camion di qualche fornitore era stato parcheggiato proprio accanto alla porta delle cucine. Ermal sapeva dove conduceva quella porta, in quel momento aperta, perché era da lì che li avevano fatti entrare qualche giorno prima, per condurli nel salone e far vedere loro dove si sarebbero dovuti posizionare per suonare.

La sigaretta ancora tra le dita, Ermal si diresse verso l’automezzo. La curiosità aveva avuto ancora una volta la meglio sul suo buonsenso, e sul suo possibile – _probabile_ – ritardo. Girò intorno a quell’affare, volendo capire cosa avesse causato quegli schiamazzi.

All’interno del carro, un uomo era seduto in maniera scomposta, come se vi fosse caduto da ubriaco. Tutt’intorno a lui, oltre a casse e casse di bottiglie, c’erano cocci di vetro e laghetti di qualche bevanda ormai andata sprecata. Champagne, a giudicare dall'odore che aveva invaso l'abitacolo, e che arrivò a pizzicare anche il naso di Ermal. «Serve una mano?» chiese, parlando in italiano.

« _Eh_ ,» fece quell'uomo con un sospiro. Dava le spalle alla strada, e il musicista di fuori poteva solo vedere la giacca da lavoro che indossava e i capelli scompigliati. «Se me serve una mano? Serve di più ai ragazzi che stanno pe' strada. E a quelli che vengono pestati dalla polizia solo perché non parlano 'a loro lingua.» Si mise in piedi a fatica, massaggiandosi la schiena per l'evidente dolore della caduta. «Ma se non schizzano di terra le scarpe ai lord di là nel salone, va tutto bene, giusto?»

Ermal fu sul punto di sospirare anch'egli, ma per la rassegnazione. «Ho solo chiesto se le servisse aiuto.» _Non l'ennesima predica su come gira il mondo_ , aggiunse, ma solo nella sua testa.

L'operaio si voltò. Anche nella semioscurità del cassone, Ermal poteva ben distinguere la luce di una rabbia mai sopita in quegli occhi scavati dalla stanchezza, e che lo stavano squadrando da capo a piedi. Sguardi come quello non lo mettevano in soggezione, in genere: c'era abituato, a quei muti identikit della gente che cercava di capire che razza di esemplare di essere umano avessero davanti...ma non poteva nascondere che, quegli occhi, un pochino lo inquietavano.

L'altro alzò un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sogghigno. «E _tu_ vòi aiutare a me? Un damerino che non ha mai arzato niente di più pesante de 'na sigaretta, ci scommetto...»

«Sono abituato a fatiche peggiori,» replicò Ermal, senza scomporsi. «Sopportare chi pensa di conoscermi, ad esempio.»

L'operaio alzò e abbassò le sopracciglia, in un'espressione di ironica sorpresa. «Siamo uguali, allora. Prego,» disse poi, spostando un braccio per invitarlo a entrare, «famme vedè come pulisci 'sto macello per du’ centesimi l'ora, senza straccio né secchio, e senza paga perché quella cassa l'hai rotta tu! O c'hai troppa paura de 'nzaccherarti i bei vestiti che porti, ah?»

Ermal scosse la testa, disgustato, e fece marcia indietro.

Era così turbato da non accorgersi che la sigaretta appena buttata era ancora a metà, né di aver quasi colpito con una spallata il giovane appena uscito dalla porta di servizio, mentre lui rientrava come una furia.

Dino si accorse subito del suo cambiamento. «Oh, che hai? Di nuovo quegli idioti del fascio?»

Non era mistero che pure in Australia fossero giunti reclutatori del regime, ma si supponeva che la polizia locale li tenesse a bada in qualche modo. Ermal scosse la testa. «No, niente del genere. Ma ho bisogno di qualcosa di forte.»

«Hai bisogno di cantare, non di ubriacarti,» ribatté Dino, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, e badando bene di non toglierla per tutto il tragitto, attraverso il mare di persone per giungere al loro palco. «Altrimenti nessuno ci paga l'affitto, finiamo tutti in strada come prima, e io non posso nascondervi nella rimessa dove lavoro. E poi, che diavolo, mi avevi detto che andavi solo a fumare! Cos'altro è successo?»

«Niente,» borbottò Ermal, ciondolando sotto la stretta dell'amico. Poi si fermò, senza un motivo preciso. «Ho solo scambiato due parole con l'ennesimo gentiluomo che crede di sapere come va il mondo,» spiegò.

E aggiunse, incupito: «Detesto le persone così.»

Dino lo scrollò appena, amichevolmente. «Non puoi raddrizzare tutte le teste del mondo, Ermal, neanche con le tue canzoni. Quando diventerai il prossimo Louis Armstrong, forse...» scherzò, ma ritornò subito serio: «Non pensarci. Le parole di qualcuno non valgono il malumore di nessuno.»

Ermal lo guardò in tralice, ma con un sogghigno. «Questa devo proprio metterla in un testo. Non ti facevo così filosofo, Dino.»

«Sei solo fortunato che sono un poveraccio, o a quest'ora il mio avvocato ti avrebbe citato per plagio.»

«Mh, evitiamo di parlare pure di quello, vuoi?»

«Perché?»

«Mah, non lo so. È che mi mette una brutta sensazione addosso se ci penso.»

«...tu sei strano, Erm.»

«Ah, guarda, non sei il primo né l'ultimo che me lo dice!...»

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio ne aveva conosciuti, di damerini strani. E quelli che volevano aiutare la gente come lui erano i più strani di tutti. C'era chi faceva _veramente_ del bene, chiaro, ma la maggior parte era tutta gentaglia desiderosa solo di mettersi in buona luce per il proprio tornaconto.

Quell'infracchettato dai capelli assurdi non era un'eccezione. Lui e la sua bella parlantina...Fabrizio gli avrebbe pure detto di andare a farsi una dormita, con quella faccia che aveva, ma quell'altro aveva già girato i tacchi per tornarsene, indignato, al suo bel ricevimento. Se solo si fosse soffermato un attimo di più sul suo interlocutore, Fabrizio avrebbe notato che il completo che indossava era di quarta, forse anche di quinta mano, e se fosse stato un damerino come quelli che lui faceva rientrare nella categoria, sarebbe stato in compagnia di una signorina dall'abito corto con cui appartarsi, o avrebbe avuto qualcosa di ben diverso – e più pericoloso – di una semplice sigaretta da far circolare nel suo organismo.

Ma aveva un macello a cui rimediare, e che quel tizio andasse pure al diavolo, per quel che lo riguardava. Claudio gli avrebbe fatto una lavata di capo con tutti i crismi se avesse perso pure quel lavoro, e non era detto che poteva farlo rientrare in fabbrica, non dopo la mezza rivoluzione che aveva scatenato nel suo breve periodo di permanenza dietro le macchine. Era stato contento di aver lasciato quell'ambiente, tutto sommato. Non per le operaie, però, che continuavano a essere nello schifoso mirino di quell'altro schifoso del loro capo.

Sbatté la porta in faccia a quei ricordi. Ora doveva pensare a come ripulire il camion dal lago di champagne che aveva creato, magari senza usare la sua giacca. Una ne aveva, ereditata al funerale di suo padre, e se la voleva tenere cara.

Un altro pensiero gli rodeva il cervello come un tarlo: che fine aveva fatto Niccolò?

Quel ragazzetto – che poi tanto “ragazzetto” non era – era stato assunto proprio l'altro giorno, e avrebbe fatto meglio a non tardare se voleva portarsi a casa almeno un quarto del suo stipendio. Tra l'altro, era stato assegnato alla stessa mansione di Fabrizio – carico e scarico dei viveri e dei sacchi dei rifiuti – e in quel momento, una mano gli avrebbe fatto più che comodo.

Stava per chinarsi a raccogliere i cocci di vetro ai suoi piedi, quando un fragore di metallo lo fece raddrizzare di colpo. Rumori del genere non erano _mai_ un buon segno in un vicolo di notte.

Poi una voce di vecchia sbraitò contro chi stesse facendo tutto quel casino, e Fabrizio trovò l'animo di affacciarsi dal camion.

Da quella posizione non vedeva nulla lungo la strada, se non una luce: ballonzolava sul muro opposto a quello dell'angolo, nel vicolo che costeggiava il lato dell'hotel, e poté distinguere un gruppetto di ombre dall'aspetto abbastanza umano. Forse un litigio tra ubriachi. Sicuramente un litigio tra ubriachi. Rassicurato da quel pensiero, e dall'attenuarsi dei brontolii della vecchia rientrata in casa, Fabrizio pensò bene di ritornare al suo lavoro (e a salvare quanto ancora sarebbe restato della sua paga).

Non fece neanche in tempo a voltarsi che un grido lacerò l’aria.

Un lungo brivido percorse la spina dorsale di Fabrizio, elettrizzandogli la nuca. Come se un urlo in generale non fosse mai cosa buona, lui _conosceva_ quella voce.

Lasciò a terra la cassa che aveva sollevato per spostarla dal pasticcio di cocci e champagne. Le pance e i colli delle bottiglie cozzarono tra loro, ma fortunatamente nessun vetro s’incrinò.

Fabrizio saltò giù dal camion, precipitandosi verso l’uomo che si era trascinato in quella strada ed era caduto carponi, una mano allo stomaco.

S’inginocchiò al suo fianco. «Aò, Francè, che c’hai?! Che tieni?!» Lo scosse per una spalla, credendo ancora che gli fosse preso un malore.

Ma Francesco era pallido, il volto tirato, e ansimava sibilando. E l’olfatto di Fabrizio aveva già riconosciuto, al di sopra del puzzo di spazzatura bagnata, quello ferrigno e torcibudella del sangue, prima ancora di notare la grossa chiazza rossa che si espandeva sulla camicia dell’amico, e il rivolo denso che gli colava dal collo.

Il terrore gli abbacinò la vista. Si sarebbe paralizzato, se non avesse avuto i rantoli di Francesco nelle orecchie a tenerlo ancorato alla realtà. Fabrizio si riscosse con uno scrollo del capo che gli fece girare la testa, dunque fece accostare l’amico contro di sé. «’spetta, aspetta, qua dobbiamo ferma’ il sangue, dobbiamo... _porca_...»

Aveva premuto la mano di Francesco contro l'addome e la sua contro la ferita al collo, ma più che fermarsi il sangue continuava a uscire, colando tra le dita, appiccicando la pelle. Fabrizio si morse il labbro inferiore pur di costringersi a non impazzire.

La luce lo investì di colpo, calda e foriera di profumi e voci. Già fuori di testa per un’altra apparizione, Fabrizio alzò lo sguardo.

Il damerino di prima era tornato, e lo stava fissando con occhi spalancati. Fabrizio si sentì improvvisamente risucchiato dal nero di quelle pupille.

«Io non c’entro niente,» fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, prima che il poliziotto di ronda iniziasse a fischiare all’impazzata e piombasse sul posto l’intera squadra di pattuglia.

  


 

* * *

  
  


Il concerto si era concluso nel migliore dei modi. Nessuno si era accorto di quanto il charleston facesse pena, ed Ermal e i suoi si trovarono a ringraziare mentalmente il potere dell'alcol di ovattare persino le orecchie alla gente.

La serata si trascinava verso la sua fine: il comitato aveva tenuto il suo discorsetto sui lavori di ampliamento durante la pausa tra una band e l'altra, gli stuzzichini erano stati ripuliti e le caraffe di beveraggi svuotate fino all'ultima goccia. Ora la pista era tutta per chi si attardava nelle ultime chiacchiere e chi attendeva un tassì.

Ermal, dal canto suo, doveva recuperare mezza sigaretta prima di poter dichiarare conclusa la sua giornata. Avvertì gli altri che sarebbe uscito – « _E non fare tardi!_ » fu l'ovvia raccomandazione di Marco, mentre litigava col contrabbasso per cacciarlo dentro la sua custodia – e neanche dieci minuti dopo era di nuovo con la mano sulla maniglia d'ottone della porta di servizio.

Come l'aprì, quasi incespicò nell'unico gradino che lo conduceva sulla strada, e i suoi propositi di un'ultima sigaretta svanirono, ironicamente, come il suo fumo.

A terra, in ginocchio, c'era l'operaio del camion, lo stesso che pensava di saperla lunga su di lui. Ma non aveva in volto la stessa espressione spavalda e risentita di prima...ed Ermal riconobbe il perché di quel cambiamento a guardare poco più in basso.

Tra le braccia, quel tale reggeva un uomo che sanguinava copiosamente dallo stomaco. La giacca scura era aperta, mostrando una camicia bianca e intrisa di sangue rosso vivo fin quasi al petto.

Neanche avesse emesso un fiato, l'operaio alzò il volto su Ermal.

Era terreo quanto lui. «Io non c'entro niente,» furono le sue uniche parole.

Dopodiché l’aria venne lacerata dal fischietto di un poliziotto, e non si capì più nulla per le due ore successive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French 75, Sidecar e Southside sono cocktail nati negli anni Venti, così come i generi dixieland e charleston, e pure l'automobile Rolls-Royce.
> 
> "Yes sir! That's my baby" la conoscete forse come "Lola, cosa impari a scuola", rifacimento italiano con cui la suddetta canzone arrivò da noi negli anni Cinquanta. "Oh When the Saints Go Marching In" è decisamente più famosa.


	3. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'è scappato il morto, e gente che non sta in polizia s'impiccia per ragioni che sanno solo loro.  
> Ah, e Elisa è già stanca della parlantina di Cristicchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Crys e romanticasemiva per aver lasciato un commento, e a tutti voi che avete lasciato kudos~!

L’ispettore capo Pierfrancesco Favino aveva fatto la sua scalata con le unghie e coi denti per arrivare al posto che occupava, e non se lo sarebbe fatto sottrarre dal primo arrivista per un fallimento su un caso così stupido. Tra l’altro, era stato incaricato di occuparsene in prima persona proprio per via delle sue _ascendenze_ : nessun italiano avrebbe mai fatto parola di essere l’assassino a un qualunque poliziotto, se non con un altro italiano come lui. Evidentemente, nella polizia di Melbourne la facevano troppo semplice.

Dette parola agli agenti sul posto di raccogliere le testimonianze della gente in sala, e controllare chi fosse uscito o entrato nell’arco di tempo in cui poteva essere stato effettuato l’agguato. Mise maggior vigore nel dire loro che no, neanche se ci fosse stato Vittorio Emanuele in persona a protestare avrebbero dovuto lasciar uscire uno solo degli invitati, poco importasse che fossero quel tale lord o quella tale lady: erano tutti possibili sospettati davanti alla legge, e la legge era uguale per tutti. Era pure ora che qualcuno facesse valere quel detto.

Un agente si avvicinò a riferirgli che la perlustrazione del quartiere era stata infruttuosa. Niente arma del delitto nelle vicinanze, né avvistamenti di un possibile assalitore in fuga.

Favino lo congedò. Si rigirò il borsalino tra le mani, pensando e ripensando.

L’allarme era stato dato da un altro agente, di pattuglia in quella zona all’ora del fattaccio, e che aveva fornito a suo tempo la debita testimonianza.

Stava facendo il solito giro di ronda quando aveva udito degli schiamazzi in lontananza, e si era subito diretto là, pensando a un litigio tra barboni. Aveva notato qualcosa di strano? No, a parte il vociare che si era spento così come si era alzato, e un ragazzino - o almeno era ciò che gli era sembrato, in mezzo alla foschia notturna - che correva via, forse uno dei fattorini dell’hotel che andava a fare una tarda consegna.

Poi c’era stato un grido. Giunto di corsa nel vicolo, la luce del lampione gli aveva mostrato uno dei faccendieri del Windsor, a terra, che premeva qualcosa contro lo stomaco dell’uomo che si stava dissanguando tra le sue braccia: forse una mano per fermare l'emorragia, o forse il pugnale stesso. Il sospetto gli aveva fatto richiamare tutta la squadra col suo fischietto. E si era giunti al punto in cui anche l’ispettore capo Favino era stato fatto chiamare, e mandato sulla scena del crimine.

Si grattò la testa, prima di rimettersi il cappello. Era così semplice e allo stesso tempo complicato. Si piegò sulle ginocchia, esaminando l’asfalto là dove la vittima era stata trovata dall’agente di pattuglia. La sua sagoma era stata tracciata maldestramente con un gessetto bianco, ma i contorni erano sul punto di sciogliersi a causa dell’umidità e dell’acqua ancora rimasta sulla strada.

L’ispettore mosse gli occhi allenati a cercare indizi. Non poteva essere tutto lì.

C’erano anche delle macchie di sangue, all’interno della sagoma a terra, sicuramente sgocciolate dalla ferita quando la vittima era caduta e poi raccolta da quell’operaio - o era stata pugnalata dall’operaio stesso?

Ma le chiazze non si concentravano tutte in quell’unico punto. Favino si fece dare una torcia elettrica. La puntò sull’asfalto, nelle prossimità di dov’era stato rinvenuto il corpo.

Come aveva pensato, c’erano altre macchie di sangue. Senza un’illuminazione adeguata - la luce del lampione copriva solo una porzione della strada sul retro delle cucine - le si sarebbe potute benissimo scambiare per macchie d’olio. Si alzò e le seguì, facendo ben attenzione a non calpestarle.

Quelle macchioline andavano a intervalli irregolari. A volte erano vicine, altre volte erano molto distanti. Se erano così diverse, poteva significare che la vittima aveva tentato di contenere l’emorragia.

Ad un certo punto si fermarono. Niente più macchie. Alzando la testa, Favino vide di essere finito nel vicolo che costeggiava l’hotel. Mosse ancora la torcia, illuminando l’asfalto sotto i suoi piedi e più in là, ma le macchie non proseguivano oltre.

La presenza di sangue in quel vicolo screditava l’ipotesi che la vittima fosse stata pugnalata dall’operaio, là nel punto in cui era stato trovato. Favino potè solo ipotizzare che quel poveretto fosse stato pugnalato proprio lì, nel vicolo laterale, e che poi si fosse trascinato lungo la strada e fosse caduto presso le cucine. Il medico legale avrebbe poi confermato o meno la morte per dissanguamento.

«Ispettore,» lo chiamò un agente alle sue spalle, troncando i suoi ragionamenti. «Gli invitati nel salone chiedono quando possono essere lasciati andare. C’è...molto nervosismo, signore.»

Favino immaginava bene perché. Persone molto importanti che non avevano assolutamente voglia di vedere il loro buon nome accostato all’omicidio di un qualcuno qualsiasi. Con tutta probabilità, alcuni di essi se n’erano già andati prima che la polizia venisse chiamata. Doveva farsi dare il registro delle presenze dal direttore del Windsor, ma sapeva già che non avrebbe ricevuto il prezioso libro senza le giuste pressioni.

Non avendo più nulla da fare in quel vicolo, l’ispettore tornò indietro. «Avete già raccolto tutte le deposizioni?» chiese all’agente che era venuto a chiamarlo.

Quegli annuì, facendo ondeggiare il suo caschetto oblungo. «I due testimoni sono ancora in stato di fermo,» aggiunse.

«Molto bene.» E lo era davvero. Quel caso di omicidio non avrebbe potuto essere risolto più in fretta, coi diretti spettatori della violenza sul posto. Ora era tutta questione di cavar loro fuori la verità, pensò l’ispettore. «Fammi parlare prima col faccendiere. Quello che hanno trovato insieme alla vittima.»

«Sissignore.» L’agente partì ad eseguire l’ordine, e Favino lo seguì.

 

* * *

 

Il rumore dell’acqua era assordante, in quello sgabuzzino adibito a bagno delle cucine. L’operaio si stava lavando le mani, ripulendole dal sangue che le aveva insozzate. Il sangue della vittima.

Favino aveva già fatto una solenne lavata di capo agli imbecilli che gli avevano permesso di ripulirsi, e cancellare in questo modo eventuali prove a suo carico, ma quelli gli avevano detto che l’uomo, alla sola vista del sangue sulle sue mani, aveva iniziato ad agitarsi come sotto shock; aveva persino vomitato. Dunque gli avevano concesso di andare a sciacquarsi, se non altro per la pubblica decenza. _Un’ora prima._

«Credo che adesso le sue mani siano ben pulite, signor Moro.» Favino chiuse il rubinetto, la manopola arrugginita cigolò sinistramente. Il getto d’acqua cessò di colpo, lasciando una sensazione straniante alle orecchie. «Perché non mi dice cosa è successo esattamente?»

Le mani dell’operaio erano di nuovo rosse, ma per gli sfregamenti incessanti, come potevano essere le mani di chi passava più di un’ora a lavarsele, raschiandole quasi.

Se ne stava a fissare i palmi arrossati con aria assente. Era uno sguardo che l’ispettore aveva già visto: aveva sentito parlare - poi anche arrestato di persona - di certi maniaci omicidi che agivano sotto spinta della parte irrazionale della loro mente, e che non ricordavano più i massacri compiuti una volta che quei folli istinti erano evaporati dai loro animi. Con quell’uomo, forse, era lo stesso.

Ma era lucidità quella nei suoi occhi cerchiati di stanchezza, quando si voltò a rispondergli: «Non sono stato io.»

«L’agente di pattuglia l’ha trovata con la vittima tra le sue braccia,» ribatté Favino, parlandogli in italiano. L’avrebbe fatto sentire più al sicuro, pensava, e non lo avrebbe sottoposto alla tortura di esprimersi in un inglese raffazzonato. «Come c’è finito vicino a lei, allora, se ammette di non averlo ucciso?»

L’operaio sbatté le palpebre. «Ma...ma perché, Francesco è morto?»

«Dunque lo conosceva?»

« _È morto sì o no?!_ »

«Si calmi, signor Moro,» gli intimò Favino, la voce ferrea come la presa sul braccio di quel tale, che si era fatto minacciosamente in avanti. Il suo gesto, fortunatamente, trattenne gli agenti alle sue spalle dall’intervenire. «Risponda prima alla mia domanda. Conosceva la vittima?»

Il lavorante indietreggiò di un passo, e l’ispettore lo lasciò andare. «Non proprio. Ho preso un caffè al suo bar ogni tanto, parlavamo là, e basta.»

Incrociò le braccia; non essendosi asciugato le mani, si bagnò le maniche della camicia. «Quello che è successo stasera l’ho detto al suo agente. Stavo nel camion, a mettere a posto le casse che mi erano cadute, quando ho sentito gridare da fuori. Sono uscito e me so’ trovato davanti Francesco che zoppicava. Poi è caduto, so’ corso per aiutarlo e allora ho visto il...» Si interruppe, sussultando come per trattenere un singhiozzo; si portò una mano chiusa davanti alla bocca. Favino sperò che non vomitasse un’altra volta.

Per fortuna, non accadde. «Ho visto le ferite, e ho cercato di aiutarlo a non perdere troppo sangue, capito?» proseguì l’altro nel suo racconto, sfregandosi il naso come se avesse odorato qualcosa di spiacevole. «Che dovevo fa’? Quelli dentro se n’erano tutti andati in sala, a portare i piatti; io il telefono non lo so manco usare, ed era pure troppo lontano, dentro la cucina. Dovevo entrare nell’albergo e lascià Francesco da solo?»

«Poteva comunque chiamare aiuto fuori,» osservò Favino. «C’è sempre un poliziotto di ronda, durante le ore notturne.»

«Sì, certo. Lo chiamavo, e poi quello finiva pure a me.» Il tono di Moro era risentito, sarcastico perfino.

L’ispettore scelse di soprassedere. Lo scetticismo verso le forze dell’ordine era cosa comune nella classe operaia, soprattutto tra gli immigrati come quell’uomo. La sua posizione, in quel caso, rappresentava una bella ironia. «Dunque lei non ha visto chi possa aver ferito il signor Gabbani?»

«No, e pure questo l’ho già detto. Se è successo, dev’essere stato quando me ne stavo dentro al camion. Non c'ho fatto caso se qualcuno ha gridato, prima: dove vivo ci so' abituato alla gente che s'accoppa per strada.»

«Conveniente,» mormorò uno dei due agenti in quella stanza.

«Te che c’hai da dì, ah?» saltò immediatamente su il faccendiere, rivolgendosi al giovane. «Guarda che la capisco, la lingua tua…!»

«Agente,» lo riprese Favino, impassibile, «vada fuori e ci resti.»

«Sì, signor ispettore capo.» Il sarcasmo era palese in quella replica. Ma il poliziotto ubbidì comunque, uscendo dalle cucine.

Favino ritornò al suo interrogatorio: «Ma lei ha discusso con uno degli invitati, stando alle testimonianze di un suo collega. Potrebbe dirmi a che proposito?»

Moro alzò le spalle, insofferente. «Cazzate. Voleva fa’ il mio lavoro, e gli ho detto di andarsene. Quello s’è offeso, se n’è tornato in sala, e io a pulire il macello dello champagne che m’era caduto. E non ho mica ucciso Francesco per fargli un dispetto, capisce, no?»

Favino ignorò l’ultima battuta. «Non lasci la città,» gli disse. «Potremmo chiamarla nuovamente per la sua testimonianza.»

«Dove vuole che vado, ispettò...» borbottò l’altro, sconfortato.

Favino lo lasciò alle ultime pratiche con l’unico agente che gli era rimasto.

 

* * *

 

Aveva una persona ancora da interrogare: il musicista che aveva assistito a quello che, a quanto pareva, era stato il tentativo di soccorso della vittima.

Trovò quel tale che si stava fumando una sigaretta proprio sull’uscio della sala da ballo. Era in compagnia dell’ennesimo agente dotato di quadernetto e matita tra le mani.

Favino diede segno al suo sottoposto di congedarsi. «È lei Ermal Meta?» chiese poi all’altro uomo.

«E lei è l’ispettore capo Pierfrancesco Favino,» replicò quegli, prima di sbuffare il fumo lontano da sé.

«La mia reputazione mi precede,» commentò piatto l’ispettore.

«L’italiano arrivato a capo di uno dei distretti di polizia di Melbourne, con tutto il clamore dei fascisti a pendere sull’opinione già magra della nostra comunità. Non esattamente una notizia da prima pagina...»

«So che il mio agente le ha già fatto delle domande, ma spero voglia rispondere anche a qualcuna delle mie.»

«Certamente.» Meta cacciò fuori l’ultima nuvoletta di fumo, dunque gettò il mozzicone di sigaretta - non più grande di un bottone - in una pozzanghera a terra. Si rivolse completamente verso l’ispettore. «Cos’altro vuole sapere?»

«Lei, come ha riferito al mio agente, conosceva di persona la vittima, è così?»

«Sì. Abbiamo studiato presso lo stesso conservatorio, quand’eravamo ancora in Italia. Ma siamo arrivati in Australia in momenti differenti, e a dirla tutta, non sapevo che fosse andato via anche lui dal nostro paese.»

«Vi siete mai sentiti, dal vostro arrivo in poi?»

«Incrociati per puro caso: aveva aperto un caffè letterario, ma quando vi sono andato, non avevo ancora idea che ne fosse lui il proprietario. Non sapevo neanche che si fosse trasferito anche lui qui a Melbourne.»

«E dopo quest’incontro, non vi siete più visti.»

«Infatti.»

Favino controllò il libretto di appunti consegnatogli dall’agente. «Perciò non sapeva che il signor Gabbani avrebbe partecipato all’evento di beneficenza di questa sera.»

«No, non lo sapevo.»

«E di conseguenza non vi siete incontrati, lei e il signor Gabbani, durante tutta la serata.»

«Ispettore,» fece Meta, affabilmente, «vuole davvero farmi ripetere ciò che già sa? No, non ci siamo visti; no, non sapevo che anche lui sarebbe stato qui; e no, ignoro totalmente perché si stesse dissanguando tra le braccia di quel lavorante, così come ignoro il motivo per cui si trovasse nel retro delle cucine piuttosto che in sala. Ho suonato tutta la sera insieme alla mia band, gli invitati glielo confermeranno di sicuro. Così come possono confermarvi l’ora a cui sono arrivato, e il tassista che mi ha portato all’hotel confermerà il mio ritardo, insieme al biglietto che ho mostrato prima al suo agente. Al termine della serata, poi, sono uscito per fumare un’ultima sigaretta. Un’abitudine che non riesco sfortunatamente a cessare...»

«Alcuni invitati, tra cui uno dei suoi colleghi, affermano che è uscito anche prima, mentre l’altro gruppo di musicisti suonava sul palco.»

«Sì, è vero. Ma sono rientrato quasi subito.»

«Ha avuto una...discussione con uno dei faccendieri dell’hotel, durante quel tempo. Quello che ha poi ritrovato con la vittima. Se lo ricorda?»

Meta parve pensarci su un attimo. «Ah, sì,» disse poi. Scrollò le spalle. «Ma non era nulla di che. Volevo aiutarlo con delle bottiglie che gli erano cadute, quello ha rifiutato, e così me ne sono andato.»

«E non è più uscito fino al termine della serata, come ha detto.»

«Proprio così.»

Favino fece scorrere gli occhi lungo le ultime righe del rapporto. «Tutto confermato, dunque.» Chiuse il quadernetto. «La ringrazio per la pazienza. Ma devo chiedere anche a lei di non lasciare la città per ulteriori deposizioni.» Fece per andarsene.

«Ispettore, un attimo solo.»

Favino si voltò indietro.

La sicurezza era svanita dal volto del musicista. «Sarebbe troppo chiederle se Francesco...il signor Gabbani...è...»

«Purtroppo sì,» lo anticipò Favino. «Il signor Gabbani è deceduto.»

Meta deglutì, come a voler letteralmente mandar giù quella notizia. «E...potrei chiederle per quale causa?...»

«Queste sono informazioni riservate alla polizia, signor Meta. Se non è un suo familiare, temo di non poterle dire nulla di più.»

«Capisco.» Meta chinò il capo. «La ringrazio.»

Restò sul gradino della porta di servizio a guardare i poliziotti raccogliere le loro cose, decidere le ultime disposizioni, e infine lasciare a gruppetti quel posto. L’ispettore capo fu l’ultimo ad andarsene. Le loro vetture rombarono dall’angolo della strada: erano così ingombranti che avevano dovuto lasciarle parcheggiate fuori dal vicolo, ma il puzzo delle loro marmitte arrivò a intossicare anche il cantante rimasto sulla soglia, e che iniziò a tossire.

 

* * *

 

Ermal ripensò a Francesco Gabbani quella notte stessa.

Gli balenarono subito in mente il suo sorrisetto sotto i baffetti curati e l’arancio dell’ultima tenuta che Ermal gli aveva visto addosso, una sorta di accappatoio orientale.

Ancora non ci credeva che fosse morto.

Era emigrato in Australia per sfuggire a una guerra con cui non voleva avere niente a che fare, gli aveva confessato Francesco da sopra il caffè che gli aveva offerto, il giorno che si erano rincontrati. A Melbourne, aveva aperto il suo locale letterario sulla scia di quelli inglesi e italiani. Era l’unico posto in cui si sentisse a suo agio, diceva. A parte lo zoo, aveva aggiunto poi, e ne avevano riso entrambi.

Ermal si era ripromesso di tornare a trovarlo, ma tra le mille cose che erano capitate a lui e ai suoi amici da quel giorno in poi - gli alloggi in cui lui e Marco abitavano erano andati a fuoco, Andrea aveva contratto un debito con uno strozzino, Dino si era rotto una gamba sotto una trave; Paolino era stato l’unico a non avere problemi in quel periodo, ma trovava ogni mattina qualcosa per cui lamentarsi - i propositi di prendere un altro caffè da Francesco erano sfumati, e Ermal non ci aveva pensato più.

Gli occhi al soffitto sopra il suo giaciglio, ché tanto non riusciva a prendere sonno, si chiese chi si sarebbe occupato del suo locale ora che il suo proprietario era morto.

Si chiamava “La Scimmia Che Balla”, ed Ermal non poteva che pensare che fosse un nome eccentrico come chi l’aveva ideato. A dire il vero, in origine Francesco aveva chiamato il suo caffè _The Naked Ape_ , la scimmia nuda, in onore a un certo concetto della filosofia da lui tanto amata. Ma era intervenuto il comitato del buon costume, oltre alla gentaglia che aveva scambiato quel posto per un bordello, e così aveva dovuto apportare una piccola modifica se non voleva chiudere.

La gente non ci faceva neanche caso che il nuovo nome fosse in italiano: si beveva bene, si leggeva gratis, si intrattenevano conversazioni interessanti, e inoltre Francesco dava ospitalità agli artisti in cambio dei loro scarabocchi o imbrattamenti sulle pareti, o delle loro voci in serata.

Ma questo Ermal lo seppe molto tempo dopo, dall’agente che l’aveva interrogato quella sera e che era in vena di chiacchiere. Gli aveva confidato che c’era qualcosa che non gli tornava, nel modo in cui avevano ritrovato il corpo del signor Gabbani, ed Ermal si era stranamente ritrovato d’accordo con lui, una volta al sicuro nel suo letto, dove aveva lasciato spaziare i suoi pensieri come faceva ogni sera. L’insonnia era una gran brutta cosa, ma quantomai utile per comporre testi. O abbozzare ipotesi su un caso di omicidio.

Innanzitutto, il movente: chi voleva uccidere il gestore di un caffè letterario e trarne guadagno?

Prima risposta: i suoi concorrenti. Ma il locale di Francesco era ben lungi dall’entrare in competizione coi caffè più storici e raffinati di Melbourne, ed era anche abbastanza piccolo in quanto a metri quadri. Non c’era dunque il pericolo che potesse soffiare clientela a nessuno.

Potevano averlo ucciso per le sue idee? In quanto caffè _letterario_ , qualche conservatore poteva aver pensato che il suo locale fosse sede di sobillatori. Tra fascisti e comunisti, la borghesia aveva il suo bel daffare nello stabilire chi fosse più pericoloso, e tutti sapevano che i loro circoli si annidavano nei luoghi più impensati. Magari potevano anche averlo scambiato per qualche esponente della malavita italiana…

Ecco, la mafia. Un’altra ipotesi purtroppo plausibile. Francesco poteva essere stato ucciso per non aver pagato il _pizzo_ , o si era messo nei guai con qualche strozzino...ma non era mai stato il tipo da impelagarsi con quei malviventi…o le sue stramberie erano finalmente giunte troppo in là, e ora ne aveva pagato il prezzo?

I suoi pensieri incontrarono un punto cieco. Ermal chiuse gli occhi, vinto dalla stanchezza del suo tardo ragionare.

Non serviva a nulla lambiccarsi oltre sulla faccenda: Francesco era morto, qualcuno l’aveva ucciso per qualche motivo, e né lui né i ragazzi erano stati coinvolti. La vita sarebbe tornata quella di sempre, l’indomani, e a ciò che ancora non gli quadrava ci avrebbe pensato la polizia…

 

* * *

 

E invece Ermal si fece riportare al Windsor da un taxi, esattamente la mattina dopo.

Non avrebbe saputo spiegare _cosa_ lo stesse animando: eppure le indagini erano in corso, aveva visto lui stesso gli agenti fare i rilievi, e quell’ispettore gli era parso un tipo assennato…

Invece di entrare nell’hotel, si diresse nel vicolo a destra.

Abbassò lo sguardo, non sapendo bene neanche lui cosa cercasse.

Poi vide delle macchioline color ruggine, e capì. Francesco era stato colpito molto prima di arrivare dietro la sala, dove l’aveva visto Ermal quand’era uscito a fumare di nuovo.

Seguì quelle macchie, per quanto poteva. Si facevano sempre meno distinte. Lo portarono a ciò che restava della sagoma tracciata a terra col gesso, e a una chiazza un po’ più consistente al suo interno.

Ermal rifece il tragitto all’inverso, più lentamente, e nel frattempo pensava.

Francesco avrebbe dovuto presentarsi alla serata, ma invece di entrare nell’hotel, aveva imboccato quel vicolo. Se c’era del sangue, era probabile che l’avessero ferito in quella stradina. E se anche fosse stato quell’operaio a ferirlo, le macchie sull’asfalto sarebbero dovute essere di forma differente, più allungate, a indicare un trascinamento. O non si sarebbe spiegato perché ci fosse del sangue così lontano da dove Ermal aveva visto Francesco morire.

Ciò che non tornava, era _perché_ si trovava lì fuori, e non dentro il salone come previsto.

Doveva vedersi con qualcuno? Perché altrimenti Ermal non aveva ipotesi migliori. Nervoso com’era stato, non aveva memorizzato cosa si erano detti gli agenti in proposito, se mai avessero detto qualcosa…

Ritornò ai resti della sagoma di gesso. Di nuovo, cercò a terra qualunque indizio potesse essergli sfuggito.

Un baluginio argenteo fece improvvisamente capolino tra le erbacce, ciuffi di graminacee spontanee e muschi che costeggiavano il muro della porta di servizio.

Ermal si avvicinò, e si inginocchiò per guardare meglio.

Ciò che aveva preso inizialmente per un chiodo o un vetro, era in realtà una linguetta di metallo. La prese tra due dita e se la portò agli occhi. Era di latta, apparentemente, sottile e a forma di triangolo. Presentava un forellino alla base, da cui passava un pezzo di una cordicella.

Ermal voltò quell’affarino, avvertendo qualcosa di smussato contro i polpastrelli.

Dall’altra parte vi era un’incisione leggera, che ad occhio rappresentava un fiore. Un fiore molto brutto, ad essere onesti.

Ermal non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fosse quell’oggettino. Un ciondolo, molto probabilmente, ma poteva anche essere un pezzo del sigillo di qualche bottiglia? Erano cadute delle casse, l’altra sera, e quel frammento poteva essere finito lì dal camion che le trasportava, e che quella mattina non c’era. Ma che lui sapesse, non esistevano sigilli da portare appesi al collo, se quella cordicella serviva a quello.

L’istinto, lo stesso che prendeva quasi sempre il sopravvento sul suo buonsenso, e sempre lo stesso che l’aveva buttato giù dal letto per mandarlo a indagare sulla scena del crimine, gli diceva che ciò che stava reggendo tra due dita era un indizio sfuggito alla polizia.

Ermal infilò svelto quell’oggettino nella tasca interna della sua giacca.

Poi si mise in piedi, e se ne andò, camminando più veloce che poteva.

 

* * *

 

«Beh, questo è strano.»

«Che cosa è “strano”, mia corvina assistente?»

Elisa ignorò il tono fintamente altisonante di Cristicchi. Andava bene per la sua compagnia teatrale, ma non per lei. « _Questo_ ,» ripeté, nella speranza che le prestasse attenzione con quella scarna risposta.

Il trucco riuscì: il medico legale lasciò perdere il rapporto del referto e si voltò verso di lei.

«Ho trovato un filo nella camicia della vittima,» spiegò Elisa, tenendo la prova tra due pinzette d’acciaio. «Ma non credo che appartenga a lui.»

«Vediamo...» Simone si aggiustò gli occhiali, e si portò vicino fin quasi a sfiorare quel filo col naso. «Mh, sembra un qualche tipo di cordino. Sicura che non provenga dalla sua giacca?»

«Indossava una giacca nera, questo filo invece è marrone. Anche gli inserti sono neri. E prima che tu me lo chieda, è di un tipo completamente diverso dai fili che tengono cuciti i bottoni sia di giacca che camicia.»

Simone si tirò indietro con un sorriso soddisfatto. «Non le sfugge niente, dottoressa.»

Elisa si voltò a posare quel filo sul piattino di metallo, nascondendo la sua espressione compiaciuta. «Hai già qualche ipotesi a riguardo?»

«In effetti sì.» Simone si aggiustò di nuovo gli occhiali scesi sul naso. «La prima è che appartenga all’assalitore. La seconda, che possa appartenere proprio alla nostra vittima. In ogni caso, dovremmo prima scoprire di che cosa effettivamente si tratti.»

«Potrei chiedere in giro a qualche merceria,» propose Elisa. «Dall’aspetto mi sembra filo piuttosto resistente, di quelli usati per gli abiti da lavoro, o le collane.»

Simone riprese in mano il suo rapporto e la sua penna. «Ottima deduzione. Alla lente d’ingrandimento ci dirà pure il modo in cui sono intrecciate le fibre, se siamo fortunati. Questo restringerebbe il campo.»

Elisa si fece scivolare di dosso il camice, e rabbrividì. L’obitorio era sempre un luogo freddo, che si trattasse di quello del distretto di polizia o dell’università di medicina, e illuminato malissimo. Fare le autopsie le faceva sforzare la vista in maniera impressionante, sotto quelle lampade che funzionavano troppo o troppo poco. L’impressione che fosse un postaccio era rafforzata dal persistente odore di metallo e medicinali, e quello delle viscere estratte che faceva non poco arricciare il naso a chi non vi fosse abituato.

Buttò un occhio al tavolo operatorio, dove il corpo senza vita di Francesco Gabbani riposava sotto un telo bianco.

Rabbrividì di nuovo. «Chi l’ha ucciso, ha fatto centro al primo colpo. L’ha pugnalato proprio al cuore.»

«Dopo avergli fatto fuori la milza, il pancreas e due volte lo stomaco. Senza dimenticare la giugulare, ovvio.» Simone parlava in tono distratto, e la sua penna grattava sul foglio come gli artigli di un topo in corsa, aumentando l’inquietudine di Elisa. «Lo avrà pure pugnalato alla cieca, prima, ma si è assicurato che non ce la facesse a spifferare il nome del suo assalitore ai soccorsi.»

Elisa si passò una mano dietro al collo. Lo sentiva irrigidito. «Non ce l’ha fatta no...»

Simone concluse il suo referto con un ultimo graffio di stilografica. Porse i fogli a Elisa. «Portalo agli agenti di sopra, per favore. Qui chiudo io.»

Elisa fu più che felice di tornare alla luce e all’aria stantia del distretto di polizia.

 

* * *

 

La faccia di Marco, d'altra parte, era tutt’altro che felice. «No.»

Ermal non capì. «Ma…!»

«No!» ripeté l’altro con veemenza. «Niente dei tuoi giochetti, niente “ _ma Marco ma scusami_ ”, non voglio sentire niente!»

Ermal avrebbe messo su il broncio, a quel punto, una ventina d’anni prima. «Ma nemmeno sai cosa voglio dirti!»

«Oh, lo so già.»

«Ah davvero?»

«Davvero!»

Ermal incrociò le braccia. «E che sarebbe, sentiamo!»

«Che vuoi tornare all’hotel di ieri - anzi, no: che ci sei già tornato stamattina, mentre dormivamo, e ti sei messo a fare il detective perché,  _secondo te,_  la polizia chiuderà il caso in fretta solo perché è stato ucciso un italiano!»

«...ammazza, Marco, dovresti fare lo scrittore. Ne hai, di fantasia.»

«O forse ti conosco,» ribatté Marco, «per sapere che ficcherai il naso in una cosa che, per una volta, non ci tocca neanche!»

«Francesco era mio amico, va bene?» replicò Ermal, lasciando cadere la sua aria di sfida. «Qualcuno l’ha ucciso mentre io ero lì, praticamente a un muro di distanza, e non ho potuto fare niente per aiutarlo. Ora potrei aver trovato qualcosa che alla polizia può essere sfuggito, e che magari farebbe luce su chi l’ha ammazzato. E tu vuoi che non facciamo niente!»

«Perché ogni volta che ti cacci in questi casini, non sappiamo più come uscirne!!» sbraitò Marco, al limite dell’esasperazione. «Per colpa tua, ho dovuto mentire alla signora Venier sul fatto che io e Anna non siamo neanche in procinto di sposarci! E quella vuole già organizzarci le promesse! _A casa sua!_ »

«Beh, Marco, scusami tanto, ma...» La faccia di Ermal era tutto tranne che contrita. «Quella te la sei cercata.»

«E _chi_ ha mandato in fiamme l’ultimo posto in cui siamo stati?!»

«Quello è successo perché l’affittuario non voleva far riparare l’impianto, con tutto che l’avevo minacciato di avvertire la compagnia elettrica e di denunciarlo!»

«E secondo te perché ci avrebbe lasciati ad arrostire come polli, eh?!»

«Marco, che cavolo, stai montando storie sul nulla…!»

«Ermal, dannazione, ascolta il cervello!» Marco gesticolava a un ritmo che Ermal credeva gli si sarebbero staccate le mani da un momento all’altro. «Noi già stiamo in una situazione precaria, se poi tu ti metti a far domande alle persone sbagliate, ci rimettiamo _più_ che i nostri strumenti! Senti,» fece poi, un po’ più calmo, «capisco che si tratta di un tuo amico e che vorresti fare giustizia, e io ti ammiro per questo. Ma ora come ora non possiamo permetterci di tirarci in mezzo ad altri casini, non adesso che forse abbiamo trovato qualcosa di buono; e poi non siamo più solo io e te, ricordi? Vuoi davvero coinvolgere anche Andrea, Paolino e Dino? Perché sai che non si tirerebbero indietro. E se poi qualcuno si facesse male, ma male sul serio, dove credi che troveremmo aiuto? Purtroppo, per quelli come noi ci sono solo porte chiuse, Erm. E lo sai.» Gli mise una mano su una spalla. «Lascia fare agli altri, per una volta.»

Ermal non rispose.

Marco lo interpretò come il segno che lo avesse ascoltato. «Bene. Vedo che siamo d’accordo.» Lo lasciò andare. «Quant’è vero che il tetto sopra le nostre teste è solido, nessuno di noi farà altre pazzie!»

«Ho trovato un nuovo lavoro!!» gridò Andrea, spalancando la porta, e nello stesso istante un pezzo di intonaco dal soffitto si schiantò ai piedi di Ermal e Marco, che balzarono indietro.

«Scusami ancora, Marco,» disse Ermal all’amico, trattenendo le risate, «ma penso che gli dèi della musica ti vogliano molto male, in questo momento!»

Lo superò con un balzo e uscì, lasciandosi dietro un Andrea abbastanza basito. «Ma che ho detto?» chiese questi.

Marco, gli occhi all’intonaco precipitato a terra, preferì non rispondere.

 

* * *

 

Come aveva previsto, Fabrizio era stato licenziato.

Non tanto per la rottura di quelle bottiglie, quanto per il suo coinvolgimento nel caso di omicidio al Windsor. Anche se per l’ispettore capo era ormai chiaro che lui si fosse trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, per i direttori del grand hotel Fabrizio era una macchia sul loro immacolato curriculum, e non potendo sfregare via l’inchiostro dalla pagina, la si strappa direttamente. E così avevano fatto con lui, trattenendosi il suo ultimo stipendio dietro la scusa del risarcimento per lo champagne buttato e la pessima pubblicità data dalle sue azioni.

Se era questo far del bene, aveva pensato Fabrizio, uscendo dalle cucine con lo sguardo che fulminava qualunque cosa toccasse, allora sarebbe stato meglio che l’avessero ammanettato quella sera.

Ora non solo si trovava senza lavoro, ma pure con la nomea di sospettato. Perché l’opinione pubblica funzionava così.

Si stiracchiò, respirando l’aria di sole e di smog dal marciapiede dove si affacciava il Windsor. Di fronte a lui, i giardini erano rigogliosi di verde, ma non di fiori. Tanto meglio per la sua allergia ai pollini.

Diede un’ultima occhiata all’hotel alle sue spalle, dalla facciata che rassomigliava un castello, con tanto di torrioni. Non avrebbe trovato un altro lavoro così ben pagato, dovette ammettere a se stesso, neanche se Claudio avesse mosso altri mari e altri monti rispetto a quelli che aveva fatto ballare per dargli quel posto da faccendiere.

Ma adesso, pensò, aveva una buona scusa per mettersi a cercare il vero assassino di Francesco.

E aveva pure una mezza idea sul dove iniziare a guardare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gli anni Venti sono gli anni della marcia su Roma, e il partito fascista era stato creato nel 1921. All'epoca, il re d'Italia era Vittorio Emanuele terzo.
> 
> Sempre in quel periodo, non era cosa strana la presenza di donne in università, in quanto - se non altro a Melbourne - è dal 1881 che è stata permessa la loro ammissione ai corsi. (Nella stessa serie di MFMM, uno dei personaggi principali è una dottoressa, che tra l'altro insegna in un'università.)


	4. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MetaMoro indagano ognuno per fatti suoi, tra un'Elisa fin troppo meticolosa, un Simone che ha fame, una zia Mara che spettegola e un Eugent che vorrebbe solo essere lasciato in pace. Dite che si incontreranno, prima o poi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è un po' più lunghetto dei precedenti, sia perché non volevo tagliarlo bruscamente, sia perché vedo difficile aggiornare regolarmente domenica prossima.  
> Ah, e dal prossimo comunque la storia verrà messa sotto lucchetto. Chiamatelo terrore dell'inevitabile.

Quando Ermal aveva lasciato l’Italia, era stato immediatamente prima che la guerra scoppiasse.

Si era appena diplomato al conservatorio, ma nell’aria c’era già il sentore che qualcosa stesse per cambiare. Così, insieme a Marco - conosciuto proprio all’epoca dei suoi studi, un altro sognatore dalle tasche vuote come lui - e a quel che potevano mettere entrambi da parte, erano partiti alla volta della Francia, inseguendo il miraggio che Parigi potesse rendere grandi artisti chiunque passasse dai suoi bei viali illuminati. Non entrarono a far parte dell’orchestra dell’Opéra, ma ci andarono molto vicino.

Si imbarcarono sul mercantile per il Nuovo Mondo proprio l’anno prima che il conflitto esplodesse. Solo, quella nave non li avrebbe portati in America, ma in un’altra terra di opportunità per gli spiantati come loro.

Ed erano stati fortunati: anche a Melbourne era presente una comunità italiana, e ci volle qualche altro anno ancora - e altre terribili notizie dai fronti degli eserciti, e tante lettere da sua madre e dai suoi fratelli che lo rassicuravano sul fatto che stessero bene e al sicuro - per far ambientare Ermal e il suo amico, ma soprattutto per insegnare loro a parlare un inglese privo di qualsivoglia accento, italiano o straniero che fosse.

Per quello c’era voluto il provvidenziale aiuto della professoressa Venier, quella buffa donna un po’ pettegola che si ostinava a considerarsi la zia di tutti i suoi alunni, piccoli o grandi che fossero. Si era anche offerta di aiutarli sul piano economico per un po’ - non avevano mai capito con esattezza di cosa si occupasse suo marito, ma era chiaro che fossero abbastanza ricchi per potersi permettere quella villetta di città in cui lei teneva le sue lezioni - ma Ermal e Marco si erano categoricamente rifiutati di approfittare oltre della sua generosità. Anche se ciò aveva significato cambiare alloggio ogni settimana, cavarsela cogli spiccioli da strilloni e scaricatori di cassette al mercato, e i primi giorni dormire tra le baracche lungo il fiume Yarra, finché non avevano scoperto che non erano operai delle Docklands in costruzione e li avevano fatti sloggiare.

Poi erano successe tante altre cose, ma Ermal non aveva più incontrato i suoi vecchi compagni di lezioni a villa Venier...eccezion fatta per Elisa.

Ed era proprio per lei che Ermal si stava dirigendo a passo svelto verso l’imponente entrata dell’università di Melbourne.

Teoricamente, non essendo uno studente né un professore non avrebbe avuto il permesso di entrare nelle aule accademiche, ma il fatto di essere un protetto della signora Venier costituiva un eccellente lasciapassare in molte occasioni. Compresa quella.

Bussò due volte contro lo stipite dell’ufficio indicatogli da un alunno. Il professore che stava cercando aveva la sua stanza al primo piano, gli aveva detto. La porta era aperta.

All’interno, Elisa era completamente assorbita dalla sua mansione più recente: riordinare i confusionari fascicoli sulla scrivania del docente.

«Quindi è questo, il tirocinio di un futuro medico?» chiese Ermal dalla soglia. «Mi preoccupo fin d’ora dei tuoi pazienti, se tutto quello che la loro dottoressa sa fare è mettere a posto dei fogli.»

Elisa ridacchiò. «Se non altro, non potranno lamentarsi che i loro referti autoptici non saranno in ordine alfabetico.»

Ermal sorrise. Non le era mai mancato il senso dell’umorismo. Il che era un bene, contando la carriera che la sua amica aveva deciso di intraprendere.

Il futuro medico legale batté le mani, ripulendole dalla polvere dei secoli di magazzino. «Direi che posso anche prendermi una pausa. Come mai sei venuto a trovarmi?»

«Vorrei una cosa da te,» rispose schiettamente Ermal. «Ma non è, ehm, facile da spiegare.»

Elisa non si scompose. «E tu provaci, no?»

 

* * *

 

«Straordinario...»

Ermal non capì. «Che cosa è “straordinario”?»

Ma Elisa non gli rispose subito. Era più concentrata nel rimirare quell’oggettino alla lente d’ingrandimento. Lo teneva con delle pinzette, e stava esaminando in particolare il pezzo di cordicella che sporgeva dal forellino alla base.

Fatta la sua esaminazione, poggiò con delicatezza l’oggettino sul fazzoletto con cui Ermal gliel’aveva porto. «Credo che le tue supposizioni siano corrette,» gli disse, rimettendo a posto lente e pinzette nel cassetto dello scaffale apposito. Erano scesi in obitorio, dove nessuno avrebbe potuto disturbarli: a quell’ora, sia alunni che professori erano tutti impegnati nelle aule di sopra. «Quello che hai trovato appartiene alla vittima.»

Un brivido elettrizzò le vene del musicista. «Davvero? E da cosa l’hai capito?»

«Il filo che vi è attaccato è dello stesso tipo di un brandello che abbiamo ritrovato addosso a Gabbani. Credevamo potesse essere anche del suo assalitore, ma grazie a te ora abbiamo la conferma della sua provenienza.»

«Sì, ma di cosa si tratta?» le chiese dunque Ermal. «È un qualche tipo di ciondolo, o...»

«Ti dirò, dalla forma mi sembra un plettro. Ma non ci risulta che Gabbani fosse iscritto a qualche scuola di musica, o che frequentasse un’orchestra. Si è diplomato in un conservatorio in Italia, ma non ha mai avviato una carriera da musicista. Ha aperto e gestito un caffè letterario, ma se suonasse la chitarra privatamente, questo lo ignoro.»

«E non potrebbe appartenere al suo assalitore, allora?»

«Lo vedo improbabile. Dalle dinamiche di com’è stato pugnalato, crediamo che il suo assalitore l’abbia ferito afferrandolo alle spalle. Il corpo di Gabbani non presentava alcun segno di resistenza o di lotta, dev’essere stato colto del tutto di sorpresa oppure stava pensando solo a fuggire e non anche a difendersi. Se anche lo avesse strappato al suo assassino, avremmo dovuto ritrovargli quel filo in una mano, quantomeno, e non nello scollo della camicia.»

«Dunque l’ipotesi che fosse suo è corretta,» dedusse Ermal. «E riusciresti a capire da dove proviene?»

«È un po’ difficile,» ammise Elisa. «Non ha inciso il nome di chi l’ha forgiato, solo questo sgorbio che vorrebbe essere un fiore...ad ogni modo, Gabbani potrebbe averlo acquistato ovunque; potrebbe anche averlo fatto da sé: non è difficile se hai la lega giusta, un crogiolo e un fornello che funzioni. Ma non ci dice nulla sul perché sia stato ucciso.»

Ermal annuì tra sé, memorizzando le informazioni.

Elisa gli rivolse uno sguardo indagatore. «...non stai cercando di fare il lavoro della polizia, vero, Ermal?»

«Che?» Il musico parve risvegliarsi. «No, no, certo che no,» si affrettò a rispondere. «Solo, ehm, avevo trovato questo per sbaglio e...beh...pensavo di portarlo a chi si occupa del caso, se fosse risultato importante. Sai...Francesco e io ci conoscevamo,» aggiunse. «Abbiamo studiato insieme, quando eravamo ancora in Italia. L’avevo ritrovato qualche tempo prima, proprio al suo caffè; gli avevo detto che sarei tornato un’altra volta, ma...» La voce gli si spense.

Elisa ammorbidì la sua espressione sospettosa. «Mi dispiace, Ermal.»

«Anche a me.» Ermal strinse le labbra, facendole quasi scomparire. «Però...adesso, tu e il tuo capo avete un indizio in più. Giusto?»

«Giusto,» ne convenne Elisa. Si tolse il camice, e lo appese al muro insieme agli altri.

Ermal restò ad aspettare che mettesse in ordine la sua postazione. «Che tipo è, il dottore da cui fai tirocinio? Non te l’ho mai chiesto.»

«Gli altri lo considerano un po’ strano...ma è solo perché recita. Quando non lavora in obitorio, passa tutto il suo tempo in un vecchio teatro polveroso.»

«Davvero?»

«Già; dice che lo aiuta a capire meglio le vittime e perché siano state uccise da ciò che le ha uccise.»

«Beh, è...particolare.»

«Lo capisci solo se ci parli, fidati...» Sbrigato tutto, Elisa prese la sua borsa. Restituì a Ermal il fazzoletto con la prova al suo interno. «Potresti pensarci tu a portarlo al distretto? Io ho lezione tutta la giornata, non posso andarci.»

«Certo.» Ermal prese il fazzoletto, e lo ripose nella tasca interna della sua giacca.

«E, Ermal?» La voce dell’amica lo fermò dall’avviarsi. «Promettimi che non ti caccerai nei guai.»

Ermal fece un sorriso che tutto era fuorché rassicurante. «E quando mai ho fatto una cosa del genere?»

 

* * *

 

«È un vero miracolo che non ti abbiano arrestato,» commentò Simone. «Che ti abbiano buttato fuori dal Windsor, non mi sorprende. Ma che quegli agenti non ti abbiano messo le manette...» Trasse un altro sorso dal suo boccale. «Considerato che ti avevano trovato col morto tra le braccia, soprattutto.»

Fabrizio non potè che annuire. «L’ispettore era italiano,» disse, «se no mi trovavi al gabbio da un pezzo.»

Simone sorrise. «Agli italiani che si fanno strada,» disse, sollevando di poco il bicchiere di birra che aveva appena appoggiato.

Si trovavano in un pub, lui e Fabrizio, per mangiare un boccone prima di tornare alle rispettive mansioni: il lavoro in obitorio per l’uno, e la ricerca di un nuovo impiego per l’altro.

Era una loro abitudine, quella di pranzare insieme in quel locale, intrapresa da quando l’ex-faccendiere si occupava ancora del trasporto cadaveri all’obitorio universitario - e per poco non era diventato cadavere lui stesso, col dottore che era sbucato fuori da un angolo nell’ombra per dargli il benvenuto. Fabrizio avrebbe dovuto sospettare già allora che il medico con cui poi aveva stretto amicizia avesse la passione per le entrate teatrali.

«Non hai toccato niente da quando siamo arrivati,» osservò Simone ad un tratto. Il piatto di Fabrizio era pieno così come gli era arrivato.

L’altro fece spallucce. «Non ho tutta ‘sta fame...»

«No, è perché stai pensando a qualcosa.» Il dottore si scolò quel che restava della sua birra (e lui il suo piatto l’aveva finito già da un pezzo). «Secondo me, stai pensando che c’è qualcosa che non ti torna nella morte di Gabbani,» disse poi, pulendosi labbra e barba col tovagliolo.

Fabrizio sollevò di poco le mani sopra il tavolo. Guardava i palmi con aria assente, neanche avesse ancora sangue fresco ad imbrattarli. «M’è morto tra le braccia. Così, in un attimo. E tutto quello che so’ stato capace di fare era dire che io nun c’entravo niente. Manco ho chiamato aiuto...»

«Eri scosso, e spaventato da tutto quel sangue,» tentò di rassicurarlo Simone. «Ti assicuro che è una reazione più che normale in queste situazioni.»

«Ma potevo armeno chiedere aiuto al tizio che era uscito fòri, no?!» s’infervorò a quel punto Fabrizio. Era terribile quando si arrabbiava con se stesso, pensò il dottore. «Potevo chiedergli di chiamà a quarcuno dentro ‘a sala, potevo...e invece nun ho fatto niente! _Niente!_ »

Con calma, Simone gli prese entrambi i polsi - tremavano, notò - e li poggiò sulla tavola. «Non è colpa tua,» disse semplicemente. «Non pensarlo neanche.»

Fabrizio si zittì, serrando le mascelle.

Sul suo volto, Simone leggeva ancora tutta la rabbia e il senso di colpa che l’amico stava ancora certamente provando. «Non potevi fare nulla per salvare Francesco. L’hanno colpito in diversi punti vitali, aveva già perso molto sangue quando l’hai trovato. Non l’hai fatto morire da solo, però. È già tanto.»

Fabrizio sospirò gravemente. «Questo andrà bene per i tuoi sceneggiati, Simò, ma...» Si interruppe con un altro sbuffo. «Ma c’è qualcosa che nun me torna,» disse, grattandosi una tempia sotto i capelli appiccicati. «Me sto a rode lo stomaco da ieri notte, ma non capisco proprio _cos’è_...perché hanno dovuto uccide giusto a Francesco! Non era ricco, nun c’aveva contatti colla mafia, né s’era messo nei casini colla polizia...perché proprio lui, ecco!»

«Non se lo riescono a spiegare neanche al distretto,» ammise Simone.

Si rilassò contro lo schienale della sedia, un po’ più tranquillo ora che l’amico aveva lasciato cadere la sua rabbia. Per fortuna, gli altri avventori del pub non sembravano essersi accorti di quel breve scoppio d’ira, e nessuno era venuto a seccarli.

Il fatto che fossero completamente ignorati lo rassicurò al punto da spingerlo a fare altre indiscrezioni: «Hanno chiuso il caso come una rapina finita male.»

Fabrizio si riscosse. «Che veramè?!»

Simone gli fece cenno di abbassare la voce.

E Fabrizio lo capì, perché poi parlò in tono _appena_ più contenuto: «E perché l’avrebbero chiusa così, la faccenda?»

«Non gli hanno trovato il portafoglio, addosso: soltanto le chiavi di casa sua e del suo locale. Mancava anche il suo orologio da taschino: il gancio alla cintura era rotto, come se gli avessero strappato la catena con la forza. Ora, non so dirti se fosse già rotto di suo, ma secondo alcuni suoi clienti, Francesco aveva l’abitudine di controllare l’ora al suo orologio, più che alla pendola che teneva nel locale. Il fatto che non l’avesse con sé ha fatto ritenere al commissario che fosse stato rapinato e dunque ucciso.»

«Ma non ha senso!» esclamò Fabrizio, dopo un istante, e tanti saluti al monito di abbassare i toni. Una sola persona si voltò a guardarli, ma ritornò a trangugiare la sua zuppa l’attimo successivo. Non aveva capito un accidenti di quel che si dicevano i due italiani.

«Anche per l’ispettore Favino non aveva molto senso. Ma il commissario ha fatto pressioni perché chiudesse quel caso in fretta.» Simone sospirò, e scosse il capo ricciuto. «Non c’è tempo da perdere, appresso a un barista che non è neanche un anarchico. Così gli ho sentito dire...»

Anche Fabrizio scosse la testa. «Che infami...manco a chiedersi perché, ché tanto è solo un italiano...»

Simone non commentò. Entrambi conoscevano bene le condizioni in cui versava la loro comunità, e l’opinione che la gente avesse di loro.

Se da un lato c’era tanto da ammirare l’Italia artistica e del buon mangiare, e soprattutto la forza lavoro emigrata che non si faceva praticamente pagare, dall’altro lato c’era tantissimo per cui non fidarsi della loro gente...secondo i benpensanti australiani. E quel pazzo di Mussolini non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare la loro situazione di giorno in giorno, coi suoi proclami sempre più deliranti. In un certo senso, era stata una fortuna aver lasciato il loro paese. In un altro senso, era stato un po’ come abbandonare la nave che colava a picco su una scialuppa ugualmente destinata ad affondare. Potevano solo pregare che il _loro_ naufragio arrivasse il più tardi possibile.

«E non hanno idea manco di chi l’ha ammazzato?»

«No, sfortunatamente,» rispose Simone alla domanda di Fabrizio. «Con la rapina come ipotesi, ma nessun testimone del fatto, logicamente non c’è nessuno da indagare.» D’un tratto, il suo sguardo mutò. «Anche se...»

Fabrizio si aggrappò a quel mutamento. «Anche se?»

Simone esitò. Se si fosse confidato oltre, sarebbe andata sicuramente a finire che quel matto del suo amico sarebbe sceso in strada a dare la caccia a chiunque ritenesse sospetto, e il cielo solo sapeva cos’avrebbe combinato poi.

Ma se continuava a tenersi quei pensieri per sé, sarebbe andata a finire che li avrebbe detti alla persona sbagliata. E lui si fidava poco del commissario capo, se chiudeva in fretta i casi che reputava poco interessanti. «Ho sentito, tra le altre cose, che l’agente di ronda che vi ha trovato ha visto qualcuno correre via da quel vicolo. Ma era troppo distratto per occuparsi anche di quello.»

Fabrizio maledisse il suo vecchio lavoro. Doveva essere successo mentre lui stava appresso a quel damerino e alle bottiglie cadute. «E non l’hanno cercato, a quest’altro?»

«Perché cercare altri sospettati se il caso è stato chiuso?»

Fabrizio si passò una mano sul volto. Niente aveva senso, nell’omicidio di Francesco, soltanto la sua enorme ingiustizia. Per contro, l’abitudine di Simone di origliare i discorsi altrui - sviluppata per difendersi dalle malelingue che avevano tentato di ostacolargli la carriera numerose volte - gli aveva fornito altri indizi a cui aggrapparsi. Ma era comunque poco…

Se solo avesse visto chi era scappato via! Forse era uno che aveva visto l’intera scena, forse sapeva pure chi era il colpevole. Non c’erano ritrovi di barboni nei pressi del Windsor, come Fabrizio aveva scoperto poi, quindi nessun testimone involontario a cui chiedere. Nemmeno Niccolò, che non si era neanche presentato al lavoro.

Ora che ci pensava, era dall’altra sera che Fabrizio non lo vedeva.

Cercò di zittire la sua preoccupazione: i ragazzi come lui erano in gamba, cambiavano in fretta idee e lavori. Magari l’avrebbe rivisto al porto, o a vendere per strada fiori o giornali.

Ma c’era stata quella voce di vecchia, a un certo punto... _lei_ aveva sicuramente visto qualcosa, se si lamentava del fracasso. Magari aveva visto in faccia l’assassino stesso...

«Non farmi pentire di essermi confidato con te,» lo avvertì Simone, intuendo cosa il suo amico stesse macchinando in quella testa calda che si ritrovava. «È già tanto che non ti hanno arrestato solo perché ti trovavi lì, ricorda. Non ti serve un altro colpo di testa.»

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, un sorriso storto in volto. «E quanno mai ho fatto cazzate, io?» E finalmente attaccò a mangiare il suo pranzo.

 

* * *

 

Eugent - o Gent, come lo chiamavano tutti, nonostante il suo nome non fosse chissà quanto complicato - non era un rigattiere, né gestiva un banco dei pegni, ma sapeva tutto di qualsiasi oggetto una persona gli avrebbe portato, e di conseguenza sapeva tutto di tutti a Melbourne e dintorni. Fu più o meno grazie a questa sua abilità che aveva incrociato le strade con Ermal e la sua band senza nome, anche se l’avevano quasi preso a chitarrate perché credevano volesse derubarli.

Cambiava un lavoro dopo l’altro, Gent, ma non perché venisse licenziato. Cercava qualcosa, aveva detto una volta a Ermal, ma non sapeva _cosa_ , se non che l’avrebbe scoperto una volta trovato. E nel frattempo si teneva “informato”, che era un modo come un altro di dire che si teneva pronto in caso di possibili rastrellamenti della comunità albanese. Ermal sospettava pure che fra i suoi tanti lavori rientrasse pure quello di spia per i servizi segreti, ma di quale paese doveva ancora capirlo.

Quel giorno, Gent lavorava in una fabbrica di scarpe. L’aria nei pressi dello stabile era impregnata del forte odore di cuoio e collante chimico. Ermal non osava neanche pensare a quali danni producessero gli sversamenti della lavorazione nel porto.

Trovò il suo amico che se ne stava a fumare nel cortile sul retro, con un cappellaccio da lavorante in testa. Ermal non sapeva se fosse in pausa o se si fosse ritagliato segretamente quello spazio. In ogni caso, gli serviva la sua _consulenza_.

Eugent non sembrò notare nemmeno lo scricchiolio dei suoi passi sul selciato. Fumava tranquillamente, mani nelle tasche e schiena contro il muro assolato del primo pomeriggio.

Portò tre dita alla sigaretta, liberando le labbra per soffiar via una nuvoletta di fumo. «Dunque, _questa_ è la libertà per cui siamo fuggiti, Ermal. Solo un altro inferno di metallo.»

Ermal fece un sorrisetto. «Ma questo metallo non ce lo scagliano addosso, se non altro.»

«Mah...vorrei vederti al turno intensivo. Quei dannati telai sparano più bulloni di una Vickers.» Un’altra nuvoletta s’involò, e Gent spense il mozzicone contro il muro. Invece di gettarlo a terra, se lo rimise in tasca. «Felice di rivederti, fratello. A cosa devo la tua visita?»

«Speravo di trovarti in ora d’aria,» disse Ermal, prendendo tempo. «Rintracciarti è stato sorprendentemente facile, questa volta. Credevo fossi finito a fare il lustrazoccoli per i cavalli dell’ippodromo, o qualche altro lavoro strambo.»

Gent ridacchiò. «Un uomo deve pur pagarsi da vivere,» replicò.

Una luce che non proveniva dal riflesso del sole gli fece scintillare gli occhi scuri e intelligenti. «Ma non è per sincerarti delle mie condizioni, che sei venuto a trovarmi...»

Ermal alzò le mani in segno di resa. «Mi hai scoperto.» Cavò dalla giacca il fazzoletto in cui aveva nascosto il ciondolo di latta. «Vorrei sapere da dove potrebbe venire questo,» disse, porgendo l’involto a Gent.

L’operaio lo prese, e svolse i lembi con delicatezza. «Ah...mi sembra di averlo già visto,» mormorò.

«Visto dove? Addosso a qualcuno?» Ermal non era riuscito a trattenersi.

Gent soppesò la prova nel suo palmo. «Alcuni che lavorano con me ce l’hanno. Lo portano appeso al collo, ma se lo tolgono all’inizio del turno.»

E via l’ipotesi che Francesco s’era fatto quel ciondolo da sé. «Sai di che si tratta?» chiese dunque Ermal.

Gent si prese qualche secondo. «Non ne sono sicuro, ma penso sia una specie di lasciapassare per qualcosa...un locale privato, forse...» Riappallottolò il fazzoletto, e se lo mise in tasca. «Entro stasera ti farò sapere.»

Ermal annuì, non meno teso di quando era arrivato. «Facci attenzione, però. È molto importante, non perderlo.»

«È il regalo di qualcuno?»

«Più la prova di un omicidio.»

Gent si sarebbe ingoiato la sigaretta, se l’avesse ancora avuta tra le labbra.

«Mi aiuterai, sì o no?» esclamò Ermal, ansioso. Aveva calcolato la possibilità che Gent si tirasse indietro, sapute le sue reali motivazioni, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva nascondergli la verità se voleva ottenere le informazioni che cercava.

Dopo un istante, Eugent sospirò. «Se non ci si aiuta tra fratelli...»

Le spalle di Ermal si rilassarono.

«Bada, però: noi due non ci siamo mai visti. Non voglio avere niente a che fare col tuo primo omicidio.»

Ermal alzò un sopracciglio, quello con l’orecchino - e per questo l’unico che la gente potesse riconoscere. «Perché dovrei essere stato _io_ a uccidere qualcuno?»

«Perché quando ti gira ci ficcheresti tutti sotto un rullo compressore, ecco perché.»

 

* * *

 

Si scoprì che il nuovo lavoro di Andrea consisteva nel consegnare giornali con una bicicletta.

Il lato positivo era che Andrea sapeva già andare in bicicletta: come raccontò ai suoi compagni, lungo il tragitto verso villa Venier, prima che i suoi lo spedissero in Australia da quella vecchia cugina di sua madre (che l’anno prima se n’era andata al Creatore, lasciandolo pure senza un tetto perché il padrone dello stabile non voleva più immigrati nei suoi appartamenti) durante la guerra usava quell’aggeggio a due ruote per consegnare pacchi di viveri alle famiglie del suo paese.

Il lato negativo di quell’ingaggio, era che gli avrebbe lasciato sempre meno tempo per provare con la band. Ma, come fece notare Andrea stesso, non era che loro cinque fossero chissà quanto richiesti.

Raggiunsero la villa e suonarono il campanello prima che Ermal e Marco potessero fingere di spingere Andrea in mezzo alle rotaie del tram.

 

«Oh, Ermal caro, è terribile - _terribile!_ \- quel che è successo al povero Gabbani!» La voce petulante della signora Venier si interruppe un attimo, il tempo che la sua padrona portasse alle labbra la tazzina di tè. «Era una persona così...originale, intraprendente, spiritosa! Sentiremo moltissimo la sua mancanza.»

«Sono d’accordo, zia. Francesco mancherà a tutti.» Ermal non aveva ancora toccato un goccio del suo tè. Se ne stava con la tazzina e il piattino poggiati su un ginocchio.

I cinque musicisti erano stati accolti alla porta non da Bianca, ma dall’altra cameriera di villa Venier, che li aveva scortati nel salotto dalla sua signora. Per quanto si facesse chiamare “villa”, l’abitazione non consisteva di più che in una residenza cittadina a due piani, in stile - e non poteva essere altrimenti - italianeggiante, con un giardinetto e una cancellata in ferro battuto rosso a separarla dalla strada, e arredata squisitamente negli interni. Era una delle case più belle che potessero appartenere a un membro della comunità italiana, e ciò gli era valsa la nomea, anche se con un po’ di esagerazione, di villa.

I cinque, ognuno nella propria poltroncina - Andrea e Paolino sul divano, a dire il vero - e ognuno con la propria tazzina di tè in mano, si guardavano l’un l’altro, un po’ compassati, un po’ nel continuo terrore di far cadere qualche oggetto prezioso o rigare l’impiallacciatura dei mobili.

Non che la loro vecchia insegnante - di Ermal, Marco e Andrea, perlomeno - fosse mai stata talmente severa da punirli per ogni minima cosa. Ma ambienti del genere non erano _affatto_ i _loro_ ambienti, e avrebbero preferito molta più gente a ciarlare in quel salotto, magari anche una bella _big band_ in piena regola a fare un casino del diavolo, piuttosto che il silenzio ovattato di un’elegante casa di media borghesia, rotto talvolta dai delicati tintinnii di ceramiche e cucchiaini, o dall’automobile o carretto di turno che passasse per strada.

L’arcigna irlandese era salita, sbuffando e contrariandosi, fin nella soffitta a recapitare loro l’invito per quel tè. Era stato un gran bel gesto da parte sua, avrebbe pensato Ermal, se solo l’affittuaria non li avesse nuovamente minacciati di sbatterli fuori se avesse dovuto pure fare loro da postino, ché era già tanto se li ospitava in cinque sotto il suo tetto infrangendo le regole del quartiere, eccetera, eccetera. Da un orecchio dei musicisti era entrato, e dall’altro era uscito.

Ermal spostò tazza e piattino dal suo ginocchio al tavolino in mezzo alle poltrone. Caterina, la cameriera che li aveva accolti, aveva lasciato lì sopra il vassoio d’argento con zuccheriera, teiera, portatovaglioli, fettine di limone e una discreta colonna di sandwich (in parte già demolita), in caso qualcuno volesse servirsi una seconda volta dopo che la signora Venier l’aveva congedata. «Scusa se te lo chiedo, zia...potresti ricordarmi cosa ci facesse Francesco Gabbani ieri alla serata di beneficenza?»

Mara smise di ciarlare con Marco a proposito del suo fidanzamento (e Marco ringraziò mentalmente l’amico per averla distratta). «Oh, non lo sapevi? Il comitato ospedaliero gli aveva chiesto di fare il discorso d’apertura.»

«Ma non si sono insospettiti neanche un po’, non vedendolo arrivare?»

«No, per niente: Francesco li aveva telefonati qualche giorno prima, per comunicare che non sarebbe stato in città per un po’ di tempo. Non sapeva neanche se sarebbe venuto alla serata, aveva detto, quindi il comitato ha dovuto delegare il discorso a Maria De Filippi, la nuova preside della scuola di musica...peccato che sei arrivato in ritardo, Ermal, ha tenuto proprio una bella introduzione!»

Nel mentre che Mara ancora parlava, spendendo lodi sulla nuova dirigente, Ermal ricalcolava le informazioni in suo possesso.

Francesco aveva telefonato al comitato per dire che non sarebbe stato presente alla serata: perché dunque si era presentato lo stesso? Il fatto che si fosse diretto in quel vicolo anziché nel salone lasciava ancora numerosi interrogativi, a partire dalla scusa usata nella sua telefonata. Era palese che non avesse affatto lasciato la città come aveva detto - o, quantomeno, che fosse tornato in tempo. In quel caso, allora, dove poteva essere andato?

Avesse realmente lasciato la città, avrebbe dovuto per forza chiudere il locale per qualche tempo, o affidare la direzione a un’altra persona, e i suoi clienti avevano sicuramente notato l’una o l’altra cosa. Ermal poteva partire da lì per ricostruire i movimenti di Francesco: con un po’ di fortuna sarebbe incappato nel suo attentatore, o nel motivo per cui Gabbani si trovava in un posto invece che in un altro.

 

Si trattennero a villa Venier ancora per una mezz’ora. La signora non voleva lasciarli andare prima di sapere ogni dettaglio su come stesse andando la loro carriera di jazz band, e i cinque si erano dovuti arrabattare tra una panzana e un’altra, girando intorno alla verità, e cioè che erano ancora gli stessi poveracci che suonavano sotto i ponti.

Mara, d’altra parte, si riteneva fiduciosa che il loro contributo alla serata di beneficenza non fosse passato inosservato.

«Ho messo la mia buona parola tra le amiche del circolo,» aveva detto loro, una certa nota di superiorità nel suo tono di voce. «Sono in programma tanti altri eventi, nella stagione, e sono certa che una di loro vi farà chiamare! Siete stati così bravi, l’altra sera…!»

Ermal, Marco, Andrea, Paolino e Dino sorbirono quei complimenti senza rifiutare.

Come uscirono dall’abitazione, sazi di tè, panini e una serie di lodi abbastanza immeritate, trovarono una certa persona ad aspettarli, poggiata contro una delle colonnine del cancello.

Ermal fece cenno ai ragazzi di andare avanti - e Marco gli fece cenno che l’avrebbe fulminato con lo sguardo se si fosse cacciato in un altro dei suoi pasticci - e raggiunse quella persona.

«La tua prova di omicidio,» fu il saluto di Gent, che gli ficcò tra le mani il fazzoletto affidatogli nel pomeriggio, «è in realtà il lasciapassare per uno _speakeasy_ su Lygon Street.»

Ermal non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso di soddisfazione. «Sapevo che ci saresti riuscito,» ringraziò l’amico, ricacciando l’involto nella giacca. Ora doveva solo trovare un modo per portarlo al distretto di polizia, senza che Elisa si accorgesse che non aveva ancora sbrigato la commissione che gli aveva affidato.

Però… «Uno “speakeasy”, hai detto?» chiese a Gent.

L’amico annuì. «Esatto, fratello. Sai, uno di quei locali segreti, nascosti in scantinati o retrobotteghe, in cui si può bere dell’alcol decente in barba al proibizionismo. Non ci sei mai stato?»

«Non ancora,» rispose Ermal. E intendeva sul serio.

E anche per quella sera, Marco si sarebbe dovuto mettere l’anima in pace…

 

* * *

 

Lygon Street era la sede della comunità italiana, e come c’era da aspettarsi, era piena di ristoranti. Se si escludevano il desolante cimitero a ovest e l’imponente Melbourne Trades Hall, che sorgeva dall’angolo con Victoria Street, a guardare dall’alto e con severità tutti i lavoratori che sarebbero passati davanti alla sua facciata da tribunale.

Gent si era sbottonato un altro po’ su quello speakeasy: era nascosto in un negozio di fiori, chiamato con molta fantasia _The Italian Flower Shop_. Secondo i colleghi di fabbrica a cui aveva chiesto informazioni - dietro la scusa di aver trovato un ciondolo simile al loro per strada, e volendone regalare uno identico alla sua (inesistente) nipotina - a Ermal sarebbe bastato mostrare il pendente di latta al ragazzo che avrebbe trovato all’interno, e sarebbe stato condotto nel retro.

Il negozio di fiori era piccolo, e incastrato - prevedibilmente - tra due ristoranti. Il nome campeggiava in lettere eleganti sulla stretta vetrina, e sotto di esso erano in bella mostra quattro grandi vasi di fiori, di cui solo due pieni.

Nessuno dei passanti pareva volersi fermare ed entrare nel negozio. Era l’ora in cui la gente rispettabile si ritirava nelle sale da pranzo di casa loro o in quelle di ristoranti e osterie, mentre solo senzatetto e ladri occasionali sarebbero rimasti per strada, rasentando i vicoli sprovvisti di illuminazione per tentare la fortuna coi malcapitati ritardatari di una cena.

Non una luce illuminava gli interni del negozio di fiori, e sulla vetrina si riflettevano quelle dei lampioni accesi sul marciapiede. La porta d’ingresso, stretta anch’essa e dipinta di verde, era chiusa, senza alcun cartello a indicare che il negozio fosse ancora aperto al pubblico o meno.

Ermal decise di tentare anch’egli la fortuna (anche se non commettendo un borseggio). Spinse sul pomello, e la porta si aprì.

Venne accolto da uno scampanellio stonato. Il negozietto era nell’ombra, e l’aria era satura di polvere e profumi di fiori. Vasi e composizioni erano addossati alle pareti, sparsi sul pavimento in righe che volevano essere ordinate, e un grande cesto di fiorellini di campo era poggiato sul bancone in fondo, sul lato opposto alla cassa.

In mezzo ai due oggetti, un ragazzo albino dai capelli cortissimi stava sfogliando pigramente un giornale.

Avvicinandosi, alla luce dei lampioni che entrava dalla vetrina Ermal potè vedere che il quotidiano che il ragazzo stava sfogliando assomigliava più a un registro di conti. Si schiarì la voce, tentando di attirare la sua attenzione. «Ehr, buonasera...»

«Siamo chiusi,» borbottò il ragazzo, senza alzare lo sguardo. Era giovane, ma Ermal non avrebbe saputo dire quanti anni avesse con esattezza. Non avrebbe neanche saputo dire se fosse un semplice cassiere o anche il figlio dei padroni.

Si guardò indietro. «Non mi sembrava foste chiusi. Sulla porta non c’è nessun cartello.»

«Lo stiamo riparando.» Il ragazzo, chiunque fosse, chiuse il registro con una secca manata.

Alzò finalmente gli occhi su Ermal. Pareva più seccato che arrabbiato. «Senti, amico, se vuoi comprare torna domani. Se no, smamma. Non farmi perdere tempo.»

Ermal alzò il solito sopracciglio con l’orecchino. «Oh, sì, vedo che sei _enormemente_ impegnato nelle tue faccende.»

Il giovane mise su una smorfia. Probabilmente stava pensando che il nuovo cliente si ritenesse un tipo simpatico.

Prima che potesse rivolgergli di nuovo l’invito a “smammare”, Ermal trasse di tasca il ciondolo di latta appartenuto a Francesco Gabbani. Lo depose sulla copertina del registro chiuso. «Confido di non sottrarre molto al tuo prezioso tempo,» soggiunse.

Il ragazzo aveva seguito l’apparizione del ciondolo con lo sguardo. Tutt’a un tratto si alzò e uscì dal bancone, dirigendosi verso la porticina di servizio alle sue spalle.

Ermal si riprese il ciondolo - doveva pur sempre portarlo alla polizia - e seguì il cassiere.

Lo condusse in uno sgabuzzino, ma la stanzetta assomigliava più a una tomba di famiglia: eccettuato il totem di secchi e spazzoloni in un angolo, la parete di fronte e quella di lato erano occupati da lapidi quadrate di marmo, fissate ai muri da spessi ganci metallici, e recanti ognuna una cornice fotografica vuota e un lungo vaso, evidentemente per contenere i fiori per il morto. Nessuna delle piastre marmoree recava incisi nomi o date.

Ermal trovò l’atmosfera semplicemente inquietante. Stava per entrare in purgatorio, più che in un locale segreto?

Ma poi il ragazzo albino afferrò il vaso di una lapide, una di quelle sulla parete di fronte a loro; lo tirò indietro e improvvisamente risuonò nello sgabuzzino il rumore di ingranaggi che scattavano e ruotavano.

Sbuffando un poco, tirò verso di sé la parete, rivelando la porta segreta costituita dalla fila verticale di tre lapidi. Poi si fece da parte. «Dentro, usi l’altra uscita,» disse ad Ermal, pulendosi le mani nella camicia.

Ermal lo ringraziò. Si disse che non serviva essere così nervoso, che non sarebbe stato diverso dall’entrare in un qualunque bar della città, ed entrò.

La porta alle sue spalle cigolò sinistramente, tirata indietro dall’inserviente annoiato, e si richiuse con un tonfo leggero.

Ma Ermal era troppo preso dal nuovo ambiente per preoccuparsene.

Lo speakeasy doveva occupare non solo il retrobottega del negozio di fiori, ma anche una parte di quelli dei ristoranti ai suoi fianchi: era decisamente più ampio del negozietto, con le pareti in mattoni semi-celate da tende rosse come quelle di un teatro. Un piccolo palcoscenico era sistemato in fondo, illuminato a giorno da faretti che traevano la corrente elettrica da chissà quale postazione illegale. Quei faretti erano l’unica fonte di luce nel locale, e se erano spietati sul palco di legno chiaro, man mano che aumentava la distanza creavano un’atmosfera soffusa, adatta a un’alcova - che, in fondo, con quel posto condivideva l’ombrosa segretezza e la consapevolezza di peccare. Una band mista stava suonando un eccellente sottofondo soul, che ben si armonizzava col cicaleccio generale.

Tra il palco e l’entrata vi erano sistemate file di tavoli, rotondi e occupati da più gente di quanta quel posto potesse contenerne; molti stavano anche in piedi, seminascosti dai loro cappelli o fascette piumate, e dai fumi delle loro sigarette di marca o di contrabbando. Erano pochi quelli che si dondolavano abbracciati, a ritmo di musica, nel piccolo spazio tra il palcoscenico e le sedute.

L’odore di chiuso cozzava con quello di tabacco, i profumi delle signore presenti e l’asprigno sentore degli alcolici che stavano venendo serviti al bancone, alla destra di Ermal.

Il musicista si diresse proprio in quella direzione. Non aveva adocchiato un tavolo che fosse libero, ma gli sgabelli del banco non erano tutti occupati, e riuscì ad accaparrarsene uno.

Il barman gli diede un rapido sguardo, concentrato com’era nel versare in una coppetta un Pink Lady, rosa come diceva il nome stesso. «Cosa ti servo?» chiese poi, lasciando cadere nel drink una scorza di limone e una ciliegia candita.

Ermal diede un rapido sguardo alle bottiglie disposte in file marziali dietro al barista, che nel frattempo aveva spinto il cocktail verso la sua richiedente: una creola giovane e carina dai capelli dello stesso colore della sua ordinazione.

Nell’abbassare lo sguardo su di lei, Ermal si chiese se non fosse un po’ troppo giovane per bere alcolici, tanto meno per trovarsi in un luogo del genere.

Ma le apparenze ingannavano sempre, così fece spallucce in risposta al barman. «Dammi quello che ti pare.»

L’uomo dietro al bancone sorrise, sotto un paio di baffi scuri come i suoi capelli.

Indossava la marsina tipica di un barista da grand hotel, compresa di guanti, ma sia quelli che il suo completo erano neri anziché bianchi - forse per stare in pari con l’illegalità del posto, pensò Ermal. Aveva un sopracciglio il cui termine era tagliato da una cicatrice - di guerra, o forse di strada - e portava un anello di legno nero al lobo di un orecchio.

Armeggiò per un po’ dietro al piano, facendo cozzare vetri, tagliando frutta e azionando un rubinetto, finché non presentò ad Ermal un bicchiere colmo fino all’orlo di un liquido trasparente, in cui galleggiava una fetta rotonda di limone.

« _L’essenziale!_ » glielo presentò in tono fintamente gaio. «Offre la casa.»

Ermal sogghignò, capendo l’antifona. Prese il drink, lo alzò per fare un brindisi al suo creatore, e si girò indietro sul sedile a guardare la sala.

Non era lì per bere acqua e limone - anche se si portò il bicchiere alle labbra diverse volte - ma per capire cosa diavolo avesse a che fare una persona come Francesco con un posto come uno speakeasy.

Chiunque, tra la gente che affollava i tavoli, poteva essere un cliente del caffè di Francesco, e lui poteva aver parlato con chiunque, lì dentro...se ci fosse mai effettivamente stato. Perché mai era venuto fin là, cos’aveva avuto a che fare con un posto del genere?

La folla in gessati neri e abiti di seta non gli diceva niente. Non riconosceva nessuna faccia, tra quelle che intravedeva tra gli sprazzi di luce che bucavano la coltre di fumo, ma non se ne stupì: non era avvezzo a gente del genere, e in tutti quegli anni aveva avuto un vero assaggio della società solo alla serata del Windsor. Neanche i saltuari ospiti di villa Venier erano mai stati così memorabili da restare impressi nella memoria di Ermal, che si pentì di non aver fatto particolarmente attenzione neanche la sera prima: poteva aver visto il mandante dell’omicidio di Francesco e poteva anche trovarsi in quello stesso locale.

Si passò una mano sul volto, quella che non reggeva il bicchiere.

Troppi pensieri, troppi, _troppi_. La testa gli sarebbe scoppiata a breve, lo sentiva, e non soltanto per l’aria viziata. Ed eppure sentiva anche di non potersi fermare dal pensare. Aveva solo sospetti e presunte prove che non sarebbero valsi a nulla in un qualunque tribunale dell’Australia. Ora che ci pensava, l’ambasciata italiana non era ancora intervenuta sul caso...

Tutt’a un tratto, una ragazza salì sul palcoscenico. Senza neanche essere chiamata, simile a un’apparizione fatata, si posizionò proprio al centro, dove Ermal notò in quel momento si trovava un microfono ad asta. I fari facevano risplendere di bianco i suoi lunghi capelli castani. Nelle sue bretelle da lavorante, sembrava quasi una bambina che vuole aiutare il padre in officina. Ermal si chiese chi fosse, che cosa intendesse fare. Persino la band aveva smesso il suo soul.

Poi la ragazza iniziò a cantare.

Era una canzone dolce, un po’ triste, un po’ dal tono che lasciava intendere un’aria speranzosa, ma non era decisamente jazz. La ragazza muoveva le braccia e le mani in maniera armoniosa, come a guidare la sua stessa canzone.

La sua presenza innocente pareva quasi un controsenso, in quel posto che trasudava illegalità da tutti i mattoni delle pareti. Ermal quasi temette che uno degli avventori salisse sul palco e la portasse via di peso.

Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, al termine della canzone seguì uno scroscio di applausi dai tavoli. La giovane cantante ringraziò il suo pubblico, la voce tremante a differenza del tono fermo che aveva mantenuto per tutta la sua canzone.

Gli applausi proseguirono anche quando altre due persone salirono sul palco: un uomo dall’incarnato abbronzato e una donna dai capelli ricci e rossicci, entrambi in completo scuro.

Si avvicinarono alla ragazza: la donna per porgerle un ricco mazzo di fiori, l’uomo per metterle al collo una collanina.

A quel gesto, Ermal ebbe l’illuminazione. Doveva essere lo stesso ciondolo di Francesco, senza dubbio. Perché altrimenti le avrebbero fatto un dono del genere?

Intravide una sorta di senso, nelle sue ipotesi ancora lacunose: chi cantava sul palco riceveva il ciondolo lasciapassare, ma per quale ragione a Ermal era ancora ignoto. In ogni caso, se la sua teoria era corretta, Francesco doveva essersi esibito anche lui per poter essere entrato in possesso di quel pendente.

Poggiò sul banco il bicchiere ormai vuoto, con la sola fetta di limone sul fondo, e una banconota al fianco. Il barman ritirò entrambi.

Vedendolo impegnato nel passare un panno sul piano in legno, Ermal ne approfittò per fargli qualche domanda, sperando che i soldi che gli aveva allungato gli sciogliessero la lingua: «Cosa si deve fare per andare a cantare là sopra? C’è una lista su cui segnarsi?»

«No, niente,» rispose distrattamente l’altro, muovendo in cerchio la mano col panno. La pezza umida lasciava segni sul legno lucido, che poi sparivano immediatamente, come assorbiti dall’interno del materiale.

«Niente?» ripeté Ermal. «Sul serio?»

«Uh-huh.»

«Quindi...chiunque può salire sul palco e cantare, è così?»

«Beh, prima devi dirlo ai proprietari del locale.» Il barista interruppe un attimo il suo lavoro per indicare a Ermal la coppia che stava scendendo dal palco. La ragazza si era già defilata. «Gli dici che vuoi cantare, ti accordi con la band e già la sera stessa puoi esibirti.»

Ermal sorrise, incredulo. «È davvero così facile?»

«Già,» rispose il barman, tornato alle sue pulizie.

Nello scollo della camicia nera, Ermal gli intravide lo stesso ciondolo triangolare che riposava nella sua giacca.

L’altro uomo notò la direzione in cui puntava il suo sguardo, così il musicista si affrettò ad aggiungere: «Sono anni che io e i miei ragazzi cerchiamo un posto in cui suonare. Potrei portarli qui?»

«Se hai la _chiave_ , sì,» gli rispose il barman, e in quella risposta criptica Ermal vi lesse un riferimento al pendente col fiore. «Se non ce l’hai, si accede solo per invito di un altro membro, se no non ti fanno entrare. Ma tu come sei venuto, a proposito? Non ti ho mai visto, prima.»

Lentamente, Ermal si voltò di nuovo verso i tavoli. «Beh...ehm...mi ci ha portato un mio amico.»

«Allora lui lo conosco di sicuro. Chi è?»

Ermal iniziò a sudare freddo. La sirena d’emergenza trillava nel suo cervello, se non s’inventava qualcosa in fretta poteva anche capitare che i proprietari lo portassero in un vicolo e lo facessero _zittire_ dai loro bodyguards. Non che ne vedesse per la sala, ma potevano benissimo essere camuffati.

Mentre iniziava a temere per il suo bel faccino, una coppia si alzò dal suo tavolo. Muovendosi verso l’uscita, i due tagliarono coi loro corpi sia la cappa di fumo che la folla d’intorno.

Il cuore di Ermal quasi non fece un balzo nel riconoscere il faccendiere del Windsor seduto a uno dei tavoli.

Era di spalle, ma nella sottile foschia gli riconosceva benissimo i capelli scarmigliati e la giacca con cui l’aveva incontrato la sera prima. La coppietta di prima l’aveva coperto dalla sua visuale.

«...sai, credo di averlo appena trovato.» Ermal batté due volte la mano sul bancone. «Grazie per il drink!» esclamò, e si alzò, allontanandosi alla svelta (ma non troppo, per non far insospettire il barista).

Si fece strada tra gli avventori e le loro nuvole di fumo - gli occhi brucianti, rimpianse il suo essere _così_ alto - fino a giungere alla seggiola vuota che aveva adocchiato. «È libero?»

 

Fabrizio alzò gli occhi: era il damerino del Windsor. Diavolo, avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quei capelli impossibili. Le luci pessime del locale gli evidenziavano ancor più il pallore cadaverico, e un paio di occhiaie profonde che l’operaio non aveva notato la sera del loro incontro. Non che gli importasse qualcosa della sua faccia, chiaro, ma erano anni che aveva allenato l’occhio ad apprendere quanti più dettagli rilevanti in caso qualche idiota l’avesse denunciato per qualcosa che non aveva neanche fatto. Vedi la sera prima...

Non aveva potuto nascondere un moto di sorpresa e fastidio nel vedere quel tizio al suo tavolo, però gli fece cenno di sedersi con la mano che non teneva la sigaretta, e se ne tornò a guardare il palcoscenico.

L’altro accolse l’invito, facendo stridere la sedia contro il pavimento mentre la traeva indietro e ci si sedeva. Fabrizio pensava sarebbe rimasto zitto: l’avrebbe preferito, in tutta onestà, dato che stava aspettando un _certo_ momento - ma improvvisamente quegli parlò, e in italiano per giunta: «Non ci siamo presentati, ieri. È stato molto scortese da parte mia. Va pure detto che _lei_ è giunto a conclusioni affrettate.»

«Non so’ abituato a farme aiutà,» tagliò corto Fabrizio, la sigaretta che ballava tra i denti mentre parlava. La tolse, e soffiò via il fumo. «Tanto più da ‘n damerino...»

Sorprendentemente, il “damerino” sorrise. «Incredibile che tipo di impressione possa dare un completo a nolo, vero?»

Fabrizio fece cadere la cenere della sigaretta nella scodellina ricavata da un cocco: un bizzarro posacenere idea dei padroni di casa.

Non seppe come controbattere, e dunque non disse nulla, ma era conscio di essere caduto in errore. Con un damerino che tra l’altro esibiva un fastidiosissimo sorrisetto. Una cosa decisamente umiliante.

L’altro, sportivamente, gli porse una mano da sopra il tavolo. «Mi chiamo Ermal, comunque.»

Fabrizio quasi non scoppiò a ridergli in faccia. «Bel nome,» replicò, trattenendosi. «Io so' Fabrizio,» si presentò, dandogli anche lui una mano. La sinistra.

Quell’Ermal la strinse senza troppi problemi.

Nella stretta, Fabrizio registrò un anello e dita lunghe da pianista. Contando che stava indossando lo stesso completo del ricevimento, credette poco alla storia del proletario finto borghese che voleva sicuramente propinargli. «Com’è che ci rincontriamo proprio qui, Ermalì?»

Il musicista parve sorpreso di quel soprannome. «Potrei farle la stessa domanda,» rispose poi.

«Ah, senti, damme del tu,» ribatté Fabrizio, agitando la mano che reggeva la sigaretta, facendo aleggiare sbaffi di fumo e piovere cenere sul tavolo e nel suo bicchiere vuoto. «Ché sennò qui si mettono a pensà che pur’io so’ ‘n damerino, capito?»

Ermal ridacchiò appena. «Come vuoi...certo che è una paura strana, la tua.»

Fabrizio tirò un’ultima aspirata dalla sua sigaretta, e la spense definitivamente nella metà di cocco eviscerato, lasciandola a far compagnia a un paio di sue sorelle. «Se vedi dove vivo, capisci perché.» Soffiò via l’ennesima nuvoletta bianca, mandandola a far compagnia alla piccola atmosfera artificiale creatasi sopra le loro teste. «Non m’hai risposto alla domanda di prima, però. Che ci fai, _tu_ , qui? Mh?»

Ermal mosse nervosamente le dita. «Sono venuto con un amico...»

«Bell’amico, oh. Ti c’ha portato e t’ha pure mollato.»

«Come fai a dirlo, scusa?»

«Sei seduto insieme a me.»

Ermal incassò il colpo senza fiatare.

Ma Fabrizio non aveva ancora finito: «A meno che l’amico tuo nun se l’è battuta con ‘na bella ragazza mentre nun guardavi, e allora me spiace pe’ te...du’ vorte...»

«Non servi che giri il coltello nella piaga,» lo interruppe Ermal, visibilmente seccato. «L’avevo capito che non te l’eri bevuta.» Sospirò, e si raddrizzò contro lo schienale ricurvo di quella sedia. «Sono venuto qui per conto mio.»

«Ma nun è posto pe’ quelli come te, questo,» ribatté Fabrizio, con l’aria di chi la sapeva lunga. «Pecciò ti chiedo: che ce fa in un bar illegale uno che se la passa alle serate di beneficenza?»

Ermal sogghignò. «Chi sei, un poliziotto infiltrato? Com’è che adesso vuoi sapere tutto di me, mentre ieri non potevi nemmeno vedermi?»

«Forse vojo solo esse sicuro della persona che c’ho davanti, c’hai pensato?»

 

Quella risposta aveva sinceramente colpito Ermal. «Credevo di essere il solo a pensarla così,» ammise, il sorriso un po’ meno strafottente.

Fabrizio fece spallucce. «E invece...» Mise una mano nella giacca, forse a cercare un’altra sigaretta.

Il jazzista precario si diede un’occhiata intorno. La gente agli altri tavoli era impegnata nel suo bere, fumare o chiacchierare. E la band era impegnata nel suonare un dixieland davvero niente male, c’era persino qualcuno che lo ballava.

C’era abbastanza distrazione, tutto sommato, perché potesse parlare senza il timore di essere ascoltato. Il dubbio che ancora restava era: quanto poteva fidarsi, Ermal, dello sconosciuto con cui aveva diviso una scena del crimine?

Non che lui fosse tipo da giudizi a prima vista, ma quel Fabrizio gli dava un’aria...che onestamente lui non riusciva a inquadrare del tutto. L’aveva accolto nel più freddo dei modi e neanche due risposte dopo lo prendeva in giro come una vecchia conoscenza. Lo sguardo inquietante era restato, nell’opinione di Ermal, e i tatuaggi che era riuscito a intravedere su mani e quanto la canotta sotto la giacca tenuta aperta lasciava scoperto, peggioravano solo la sua impressione iniziale.

Ma non fece in tempo ad aprir bocca per dirgli alcunché che l’altro gli fece cenno di zittirsi. Guardava il palcoscenico, così Ermal guardò anch’egli in quella direzione.

Era appena salita un’altra cantante. Vestita di nero, portava i capelli biondo-rossicci legati in una coda scomposta. Assomigliava molto alla donna che aveva portato i fiori, pensò il musicista.

La band riarrangiò il suo sottofondo per attaccare subito una nuova canzone.

Ermal non aveva mai sentito una voce come quella: roca e forte abbastanza per i vocalizzi in cui la inerpicava la sua padrona, vibrava di un’energia tale che sembrava infonderle vita propria. Neanche quella canzone era jazz, o soul, o un altro genere che andava di quei tempi: era qualcosa di lento e trascinante insieme, malinconico ma deciso. Decisamente, qualcosa che Ermal non aveva mai ascoltato.

Senza volerlo davvero, buttò un occhio a Fabrizio.

Si stupì dello sguardo che gli trovò in viso, come se fosse completamente preso da quell’esibizione.

Tornò a guardare la cantante. Si sorprese a chiedersi se fosse la figlia di Fabrizio, o la sua compagna, perché il lavorante la guardasse in quel modo così rapito. O forse era più semplicemente in ammirazione della sua bella voce e del testo, come lui.

Quando la canzone finì, gli applausi partirono anche dal loro tavolo.

«Non credo di aver mai sentito niente del genere,» commentò Ermal, finendo di battere le mani. «Quella ragazza ha un vero talento.»

«Sono d’accordo,» disse Fabrizio. Aveva ancora quello sguardo strano, illuminato non soltanto dai faretti del palcoscenico.

Anche a quella cantante vennero regalati fiori e collanina.

«Senti, Fabrizio...» iniziò Ermal, attirando l’attenzione dell’altro uomo seduto. «Cos’è che danno a chi canta sul palco? Quella collana, intendo.»

«Mh? Com’è, sei entrato qui dentro e no’o sai?»

L’operaio era sinceramente stupito.

Ma la sorpresa si mutò rapidamente in sospetto. «Ermà, seriamente: che ci sei venuto a fare, qua?»

Ermal sospirò. Era ora di scoprire le carte, pensò. Male che gli andasse, si trovava proprio di fronte all’assassino.

Trasse il pendente di tasca e lo pose al centro del tavolo. «Sono entrato con questo,» disse, picchiettando con un indice sul triangolo di latta. «Ma non è mio. L’ho usato proprio per vedere dove portasse.»

«E a chi l’hai preso?» Fabrizio si era accigliato. Probabilmente pensava di avere a che fare con un ladro e la cosa evidentemente non gli piaceva.

Ermal non potè biasimarlo. «Era di Francesco Gabbani,» rispose.

Lentamente - e a Ermal quasi venne da ridere per la scena - Fabrizio sgranò gli occhi, e gli angoli delle labbra gli caddero all’ingiù.

«Prima che tu possa pensare che l’abbia ucciso io, ti dico che l’ho trovato nel punto in cui era caduto,» lo rassicurò il jazzista. Avrebbe tanto voluto avere una macchina fotografica per immortalare quell’espressione così sconvolta, dovette ammettere a se stesso.

«Ah...ma...» Fabrizio balbettava: l’aveva sottovalutato. E di parecchio, anche.

 _Buon per me_ , pensò Ermal. Voleva dire che col suo bagaglio di indizi scarni, se non altro aveva un certo vantaggio su di lui. «Se Francesco indossava questo ciondolo, vuol dire che frequentava questo posto. Tu l’hai mai visto qui in giro?»

Fabrizio non rispose subito, ancora intento a metabolizzare il colpo ricevuto. «Perché pensi che conoscevo a Francesco?» chiese di rimando.

«Intanto ti trovi in questo locale, e dalla faccia che hai fatto quando ti ho detto che il ciondolo era suo, posso a ben ragione pensare che vi conoscevate. Non avresti potuto saperlo, nel caso opposto.» Ermal si riprese il ciondolo. «Allora?»

Fabrizio lo guardò in cagnesco per qualche istante. Non doveva piacergli essere preso in giro, dedusse Ermal, con una certa soddisfazione nell’essere riuscito a condurlo dove voleva lui...ma anche un certo timore se avesse voluto mettergli le mani addosso per aver nominato il morto.

«...sì, ‘o conoscevo. Ha suonato qua due o tre volte. Ma a che te serve?»

«Conoscevo anch’io Francesco,» rivelò Ermal a quel punto. «E credo che ci sia di più, dietro la sua morte. Non penso sia stato ucciso in quel modo per sbaglio, e neanche capisco cosa ci facesse in quel vicolo. Per questo sono venuto qui: per cercare indizi,» rivelò pure.

Fabrizio annuì, sovrappensiero.

Fu il suo turno di rilassarsi contro lo schienale della sua sedia. «So’ d’accordo pur’io,» disse. «Ma il suo assassino nun sta qua ‘n mezzo.»

Ermal non capì. «Come fai a esserne così sicuro?»

Fabrizio si guardò a destra e a sinistra.

Poi si chinò leggermente in avanti, gomiti sul tavolo, e fece segno a Ermal di avvicinarsi. «Una persona ha di sicuro visto Francesco venì ammazzato. Forse due, con un’altra.»

E fu pure il turno di Ermal per sgranare gli occhi, e schiudere la bocca dalla sorpresa. «E...e come lo sai?»

«Diciamo che vojo sape’ pur’io cos’è successo al nostro amico,» sorvolò Fabrizio. «Comunque. Una di ‘ste due persone nun se trova: l’agente di ieri ha visto a uno che correva via dalla strada nel momento che Francesco è stato ammazzato, ma non era sicuro manco lui della cosa. E questo ce lo siamo già giocati.

«L’altra è ‘na vecchia, una che abita giusto in quel vicolo affianco all’hotel. Ieri sera l’ho sentita gridà contro a quarcuno, diceva di smetterla colla cagnara che facevano o ‘na cosa der genere. Poco dopo quarcun artro grida, io esco dar camion e mi ritrovo Francè che perde sangue. Quinni, seguimi un po’, se ‘sta vecchia è uscita prima che ho trovato Francesco, deve avè visto pe’ forza chi l’ha ammazzato, no? Sennò mica si metteva a gridà a quer modo.»

«E non sei andato a dirlo alla polizia?» gli chiese Ermal a quel punto.

In risposta, Fabrizio alzò entrambe le sopracciglia (scatenando un pochino la gelosia del cantante, andava detto, per avere delle sopracciglia _che si vedessero_ ). «Ci sarei pure annato, ma c’è un problema: ‘a vecchia è morta.»

A Ermal per poco non si staccarono le braccia. «Come, anche lei?!»

«So’ tornato all’hotel oggi pomeriggio, pe’ cercarla e farle du’ domande su quello che ha visto. Com’ho parlato colla nipote, però, questa m’ha detto che era morta giusto stamattina, messa sotto da ‘n tram mentre tornava dar mercato.»

«Un incidente, quindi,» riassunse Ermal.

Fabrizio sbuffò. «Ma che incidente e incidente...so’ andato a chiede ar mercato di ‘sta cosa, e due o tre che scaricano là m’hanno detto che più ch’esse inciampata, la vecchia è stata spinta in strada da qualcuno sur marciapiede ‘ndo stava lei. Er tram ha fatto il resto...»

«Un testimone in meno...» mormorò Ermal. Non gli piaceva affatto la sensazione che gli era nata in petto. «Avevo ragione,» disse, «c’è davvero qualcosa che non quadra nell’omicidio di Francesco.»

«Direi di sì, pe’ fa’ fuori uno dei testimoni.» Fabrizio si trasse indietro sulla sedia. Era disgustato, o forse sconsolato. «’o sai che la polizia ha chiuso il caso di Francesco come ‘na rapina finita col morto?»

Ermal scosse la testa. «No, non lo sapevo.» Quella notizia contribuì alla sua brutta sensazione.

Ma c’era un’altra cosa che non gli quadrava ancora: «Perché mi stai dicendo tutte queste cose?»

«Perché, perché...» Fabrizio sospirò. «Eh. _Pecché_? Magari sto a cercà quarcuno di cui fidarme.»

Ermal restò nuovamente colpito dalla sua risposta.

Si grattò il naso, prendendo tempo per elaborare una controrisposta decente. «Dovresti sospettare anche di me,» disse. «E io di te. Non sappiamo cos’abbiamo fatto entrambi nell’arco di tempo in cui avveniva l’omicidio. Potremmo essere tutt’e due il possibile colpevole.»

«E allora diciamoci quello che c’è da dire,» replicò Fabrizio. «Io so’ stato dentro a quer camion tutto il tempo, così come m’hai lasciato so’ restato. Ma non c’è nessuno che m’ha visto. E com’è che stavo, non posso neanche aver visto te uscire, ammazzà Francesco e poi rientrà ‘n sala.»

«Io sono restato nel salone tutto il tempo,» disse Ermal, «a cantare insieme alla mia band. Tutti mi hanno visto. Mi sono staccato dai ragazzi alla fine, per fumare un’ultima sigaretta, e...» Sollevò i palmi in un gesto di ovvietà. «...sappiamo cos’è successo poi.»

Fabrizio annuì, lo sguardo basso. «In pratica, so’ l’unico senza n’alibi,» disse in tono grave.

«Non penso che sia stato tu, in ogni caso.»

«E ne sei così sicuro perché…?»

«A dire il vero, non lo so.» Ermal sorrise, davanti all’espressione appena comparsa sul volto dell’altro. «Ma uno che si fida di una persona che non gli piace pur di capire chi ha ucciso il suo amico, non credo sia un assassino.»

Fabrizio restò imbambolato per qualche secondo.

Poi si portò una mano a coprire il volto, le spalle scosse dalle risate. «Che cazzata che hai detto, È...»

«Almeno adesso hai capito che non sono della polizia, no?»

«Mh, sì. Questo è vero.» Fabrizio tirò su col naso, riprendendosi dagli sghignazzi. «Uno sbirro sarebbe molto più stupido di così.»

Gomiti sul tavolo, Ermal poggiò il mento sulle mani unite. «Pure tu sei abbastanza stupido, però.»

Fabrizio inarcò un sopracciglio. «Io, eh?»

«Voglio dire, chi andrebbe mai a raccontare a un perfetto estraneo - in un bar illegale, tra l’altro - di essere andato a cercare i testimoni di un omicidio in cui si è stati pure coinvolti? O il fumo e l’alcol ti hanno rincitrullito del tutto, o sei un altro di quei giornalisti del diavolo alla disperata ricerca di uno scandalo. E a dirla tutta, non hai neanche l’aspetto di uno di quegli avvoltoi.»

Fabrizio serrò le labbra, ma non riuscì a trattenersi neanche questa volta. Scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente, una mano agli occhi, reclinando la testa all’indietro.

Ermal si sentì stranamente contento. Tutto sommato, meglio aver fatto ridere un uomo dall’aspetto tanto minaccioso che esserselo inimicato.

Lo disarmava, a pensarci bene: era in grado di passare dalla ritrosia alla fiducia più completa in un battito di ciglia, una cosa per la quale lui aveva dovuto lavorarci tutta una vita col resto del mondo che non fosse Marco.

«Sei...sei _davvero_ ‘n cojone, È!» esclamò Fabrizio, riprendendosi da quel secondo scroscio di risa. «Com’è che non t’hanno ancora ammazzato non lo...» Si interruppe bruscamente.

Sembrava avesse appena ricevuto uno schiaffo, notò Ermal, a giudicare dall’espressione stordita che aveva appena assunto. Provò a guardare nella direzione in cui il suo sguardo si era fissato, ma vide solo il barista tirare fuori delle bottiglie scure da una cassetta di legno. Forse gli avevano appena fatto una consegna.

«Vi state divertendo, ragazzi?»

Ermal quasi non sobbalzò per la voce improvvisa.

«Fiore’...» Come se non fosse successo nulla, Fabrizio si alzò in piedi per baciare la mano alla donna appena sopraggiunta. «Sempre un piacere vederti.»

Quella sorrise graziosamente, mostrando tra le labbra truccate una sottile fila di denti bianchi e dritti. Era la donna ricciuta che aveva portato i fiori alle cantanti, la riconobbe Ermal; ora che era più vicina, la seta nera del suo lungo abito da sera riluceva in maniera molto meno violenta che sotto i faretti del palcoscenico. «È un piacere anche per me rivederti, Fabrizio. Ma credo sia la prima volta che ti vedo in compagnia di qualcuno...»

Ermal si alzò dalla sedia, sentendosi chiamare in causa.

«Erm, ti presento Fiorella,» gli disse Fabrizio, mentre la signora gli porgeva la mano. «La padrona di questo bel posto in cui tutti possono cantare, che alla società piacciano o no. Fiore’, questo è...»

«Ermal,» si presentò direttamente l’interpellato, ripetendo il baciamano.

Fiorella ritirò la mano. «Il piacere è mio. Spero si stia divertendo, Ermal.»

«Questo posto è...incredibile,» rispose il musicista, schietto.

«Mi lusinga sentirlo. È un amico di Fabrizio?»

I due uomini si scambiarono un breve sguardo, indecisi su cosa rispondere.

Fu l’operaio a intervenire per primo: «Uh, sì. L’ho invitato io. Vedi...» Arruffò i capelli dell’altro in un gesto amichevole. «So’ giorni che se sta a rode er fegato perché nessuno fa suona’ lui e i suoi ragazzi, così gli ho detto: _conosco io il posto giusto_ ; lui però mica mi credeva, sai, ma solo pecché vòle ave’ ragione pe’ forza!»

«Potevi anche dirmelo,» ribatté Ermal, leggermente infastidito. «Le tue idee di solito sono sempre un fiasco.»

Aveva scelto di reggergli il gioco, ma gli era parsa comunque strana quell’immediata complicità. Per non parlare dell’avergli toccato i capelli. Se serviva a mantenergli una copertura, però…

«Ma sentilo!» Fabrizio gli arruffò di nuovo i ricci, in barba allo straniamento dell’altro. «“Fiasco” a me?»

Fiorella rise. «In effetti, l’unico fiasco che ha a che fare con Fabrizio è quello che ha rotto in magazzino anni fa. Ricordi?»

Il lavorante roteò gli occhi. «Ancora co’ ‘sta storia...»

«Vorrei proprio sentirla,» disse Ermal, sorridendo malignamente per quella sorta di rivincita.

Fiorella si aggiustò lo scialle che pendeva dai gomiti. «Magari un’altra volta. Vi ho trattenuto abbastanza.»

Rivolse loro un altro dei suoi eleganti sorrisi. «Vi auguro un buon proseguimento di serata. E quando lei e i suoi ragazzi vorrete venire a cantare,» si rivolse poi a Ermal, «il nostro palco è sempre pronto ad accogliervi.»

«La ringrazio.» Ermal restò a guardarla andar via verso il bancone, con le code del lungo scialle che svolazzavano.

Forse non era una cattiva idea, quella di tornare lì per cantare: doveva solo spiegare a Marco e agli altri che quel locale non rientrava _esattamente_ nei confini della legge, ma per la musica quello ed altro, no?

«Una gran donna, eh?»

Ermal si voltò verso Fabrizio: si era riseduto. Lo imitò. «Straordinaria, se gestisce questo posto tutto da sola.»

Fabrizio si era acceso una nuova sigaretta, nel frattempo. «L’ha ereditato, diciamo, dal vecchio gestore del negozio di fiori. Povero Pippo, pace all’anima sua. Comunque, tiene aperto ‘sto locale non tanto pe’ far bere la gente in barba ai giudici - e comunque ci vengono pure loro a farse ‘n goccetto, eh - quanto pe’ fa’ cantà chi nun può cantà altrove. ‘a vedi, la band?» Gli indicò i musicisti sul palco, che avevano iniziato un charleston per la felicità di un gruppetto di ballerini. «Sò tutti usciti di galera, sia i bianchi che i neri. Mica li chiamano a suonà, a dei carcerati, no? Invece Fiorella qua gli ha dato un lavoro. E lo stesso è pe’ chiunque sale sur palco: qua dentro non importa chi sei o cosa fai, basta che c’hai voglia di fa’ sentì la tua voce. E se sei bravo abbastanza, capita che tra il pubblico ti becca quarche agente venuto a ubriacarsi, e il giorno dopo ti trovi a incidere un disco...un sacco di voci che stanno in giro adesso so’ passate da qui, e devono ringraziare tutti a Fiore’. Ah, e lo fanno pure, o credi che so’ i fiori soltanto a tene’ ‘n piedi la baracca? Eh?»

«È geniale,» commentò Ermal, incredulo. «La tua amica è una persona molto intelligente.»

«Mh-hm. Ed è anche molto _sposata_ , vedi di non dimenticarlo.»

«Perché,» fece Ermal con un mezzo sogghigno, «tu l’hai dimenticato?»

Fabrizio ridacchiò; sembrava imbarazzato. Cosa ben strana per uno come lui, pensò il musicista. «La prima volta che so’ venuto qua. Avevo un bel po’ d’anni in meno, sai...lei era splendida e con una voce pazzesca, e me so’ messo a farle la corte. E poi me so’ trovato la manata del marito su ‘na spalla...»

Ermal scoppiò a ridere. «Ma no!»

Anche Fabrizio se la rideva. «Te dico de sì! Era sbucato da dietro come ‘n fantasma, me so’ preso ‘no spavento quanno me so’ girato! Ma non se l’è presa, pe’ fortuna; aveva capito che ero solo ‘no stupido ragazzo. Anzi, m’ha dato pure un lavoro.»

«E fu così che hai rotto il fiasco di vino,» indovinò Ermal.

Fabrizio annuì, sorridendo da un orecchio all’altro. Sembrava quasi orgoglioso di quel ricordo. «Dovevo scarica’ di notte i rifornimenti del bar, ché sennò gli sbirri ci beccavano e addio pure ar negozio davanti. Poi il lampione che sta dietro il palazzo s’è spento all’improvviso, non ho visto più i gradini e...» Fischiando, mimò con una mano l’atto di cadere. «Me la so’ fatta in scivolata fino a dentro, il fiasco in pezzi e il vino tutto sulla camicia mia.»

Ermal si portò una mano agli occhi, in preda agli sghignazzi. «Non ci credo…!»

«Sei libero de non crederce, ma è così che ho trovato e perso il mio primo lavoro qua in Australia!»

«E quanti anni avevi?»

«Mah...venti, venticinque, forse un po’ di più. Ero appena arrivato dall’Italia, solo co’ ‘na giacca e neanche un soldo in tasca, manco il sussidio di mio padre dall’esercito. Ci ha lasciato sotto le trincee, sai...e lavoro, dove stavamo noi, nun se trovava. Così la scelta era: o parti, o ti metti a fa’ l’accattone, o vai pure tu nell’esercito. Ho voluto sceglie la prima, ché armeno riuscivo a mannà quarche cosa alla mia famiglia. E so’ restato.»

Ermal avvertiva chiaramente il rammarico in quelle parole, più che la nostalgia. «Non hai voluto combattere in guerra?»

«Ci ho provato. Ma la guerra...nun fa per me.» Gli occhi di Fabrizio si erano fatti seppure più foschi.

Ermal trasse un lungo sospiro. «Non fa neanche per me,» disse poi.

Fabrizio alzò lo sguardo. «Com’è, sei scappato pure tu?»

«Ho sempre voluto fare il musicista, invece del soldato. La guerra è scoppiata quando ancora mi trovavo all’estero: me n’ero andato per inseguire il mio sogno...senza sapere di aver lasciato alle spalle un incubo. La mia famiglia non poteva raggiungermi, così si è rifugiata in campagna...si trovano ancora lì, adesso...» Ermal strinse gli occhi. Non era decisamente il momento di piangere.

Si scoprì arrabbiato con se stesso. E da quando si metteva a confidarsi con chi gli capitava a tiro? Sulla sua famiglia, poi...

«Me spiace, È.»

Fabrizio gli teneva un braccio. Era serissimo in volto.

Ermal non riuscì a dubitare che fosse sincero, per quanto avrebbe forse preferito il contrario. «Grazie,» si sforzò di rispondere, e tirò via quel braccio.

E Fabrizio capì cosa ci stesse dietro a quel gesto, perché si ritrasse pure lui.

Ermal, al contrario, non capiva, non capiva davvero. Non era da lui comportarsi a quel modo: lasciarsi toccare da qualcuno che non fosse suo conoscente da anni, confidarsi alla prima domanda. Per quel che ne sapeva, quel carrettiere poteva anche fingere di essere tale. Non doveva dimenticarsi di essere sulle tracce di un assassino, noti per essere tanto violenti quanto furbi. Magari quel tizio era in cerca di un suo punto debole per poi riservargli la stessa fine del povero Francesco.

Ma era stanco, dannazione. Stanco di formulare ipotesi inconcludenti, stanco di creare castelli su castelli di pensieri che giravano sempre su loro stessi. Forse gli serviva staccare un po’, una volta tanto. Seguire un solo filo, invece di tenerne in mano tremila...

«Che pensi?»

Ermal si riscosse, suo malgrado. «Uhh...»

«Ho capito,» fece Fabrizio, di nuovo con quella finta aria lungimirante, «te stai ad addormentà.» Schioccò le dita in una certa direzione. «Aò, biondo!»

Si avvicinò al tavolo il ragazzo albino che aveva accolto Ermal nel negozio di fiori. Dunque era un cameriere, pensò il musicista.

«Che vuoi?» chiese quello a Fabrizio, le mani sgarbatamente in tasca.

«Portace ‘na bottiglia di Kyiv e du’ bicchieri.»

Il ragazzo partì a eseguire l’ordine, insofferente com’era arrivato.

Fabrizio tornò a guardare uno smarrito Ermal. «Era il liquore preferito di Francesco,» spiegò, spegnendo quella che era la sua quarta sigaretta nel cocco. «O, almeno, era quello che gli vedevo bere quando veniva a cantare qua.»

«Ah, ecco.»

L’albino tornò con l’ordinazione. Poggiò i bicchieri, versò il liquore e se ne andò con la bottiglia.

Ermal, a quel punto, capì. «Un brindisi alla sua povera anima?»

«Perché no,» replicò Fabrizio, avvicinando il bicchiere al suo. I vetri cozzarono, e i due uomini mandarono giù l’alcolico in un solo sorso.

Ermal tossì, e Fabrizio non mancò di notarlo. «Nun ce sei abituato?»

«No, no, è solo che...» Il musicista si schiarì la voce. «Non credevo fosse così forte,» ammise.

Fabrizio si grattò la gola. «Manco io, in effetti...» rispose, con voce appena stentata.

Per qualche ragione, Ermal trovò la situazione estremamente buffa. Nascose un accenno di risata dietro le nocche di una mano. «Ne facciamo un altro? Magari questa volta andrà giù meglio.»

«Non vuoi mica ubriacarmi per svignartela col mio portafoglio, eh, Ermalì?»

«Dipende, quando guadagni?»

«Hah!» Ghignando, Fabrizio chiamò di nuovo l’annoiato cameriere.

I bicchieri vennero riempiti per la seconda volta. Il ragazzo fece per andarsene, ma Fabrizio lo fermò.

«Lascia pure qua la bottiglia,» gli disse. Rivolse un sorriso strano a Ermal. «Che ne dici, È? Ce la fai a regge n’artro giro?»

Ermal inclinò il capo di lato, come se non avesse capito, ma il suo sorriso strafottente la diceva diversamente. «Perché non metti la bottiglia sul tuo conto; o vuoi dirmi che non ne hai uno, tu che sei amico della proprietaria?»

Fabrizio rise; il giovane albino sbuffò. «Chi di voi due paga?» chiese, del tutto indifferente all’atmosfera di complicità appena creatasi.

Fabrizio mosse una mano, come a dirgli: _vai, vai_.

Il cameriere poggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo e se ne andò, felice di essere finalmente lasciato in pace. Poco gli importava di chi avrebbe pagato il conto.

Fabrizio sollevò di nuovo il suo bicchiere. «Agli amici che perdiamo,» propose.

Ermal avvicinò il suo. «E a quelli nuovi che troviamo.»

Fabrizio non fece cozzare subito i vetri. «Dici?» chiese invece. Sembrava stupito, come se non avesse mai udito una frase del genere rivolta a lui. O più verosimilmente era già intontito dall’alcol.

«Io preferisco vederla così,» replicò Ermal. «Tu puoi anche non pensarlo, eh,» aggiunse poi.

Fabrizio, tuttavia, ne sorrise, e non di scherno. «No, va bene. Me sta bene pur’a me.» Cozzò il bicchiere contro l’altro, e bevve.

Ermal preferì scolarsi il liquore invece di fargli notare l’errore di grammatica. Ma poi, alla fine, cosa gliene importava per davvero? «Anzi, sai ‘na cosa? Versa n’altro po’,» disse, battendo due dita sull’orlo del suo bicchiere.

Qualunque cosa ci fosse in quel liquore, aveva avuto almeno il potere di farlo smettere di pensare. E gli andava benissimo così, cosa ancor più straordinaria.

Anzi, voleva pure esagerare: avrebbe smesso di pensare per l’intera nottata. «Beh? Ti sei già arreso?»

Fabrizio non si fece pregare, e riempì di nuovo i bicchieri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Vickers citata da Gent è un tipo di mitragliatrice inglese usata durante la prima guerra mondiale.
> 
> Per questa long mi sono documentata come mai prima d'ora, arrivando persino a cercare la data di produzione dell'asfaltatore per evitare anacronismi anche nei modi di dire: esisteva già nel 1800, trainato a cavalli.
> 
> La villa di ziaPrudence!Mara non è altri che Wardlow, casa vittoriana realmente esistente in Melbourne e usata in MFMM come set della casa della protagonista. Tenetela a mente, perché può darsi che ricomparirà più avanti.
> 
> Lygon Street è la Little Italy di Melbourne, il distretto dei ristoranti italiani.
> 
> Il "Kyiv" non è esattamente un liquore, ma a questo punto avrete già trovato tutti gli easter egg del capitolo, no?


	5. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia non è assolutamente finalizzata a promuovere l'abuso di alcol, nè il suo uso come mezzo per poter "quagliare", ma qui dentro sappiamo tutti quanti che i protagonisti non sono famosi nemmeno per essere esattamente astemi...(esatto, ho davvero tutta questa poca fantasia.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a GioTanner per il suo commento, e mi scuso in anticipo se deluderò le aspettative sue e di tutti gli altri.

Crollarono contro la porta di un appartamento. La tavola di legno scadente sbatacchiò con violenza, ma restò chiusa.

Fu un vero miracolo se il loro peso congiunto non la ruppe - più quello di Fabrizio, gli avrebbe fatto notare Ermal, se solo non avesse avuto la bocca impegnata nel _mangiarsi_ quella dell’altro, spinto e bloccato dalle sue braccia e dai suoi baci contro l’uscio di chissà chi.

Dovettero staccarsi per forza, riprendendo rumorosamente fiato sullo stretto pianerottolo di quel condominio squallido, ma ancora allacciati l’uno all’altro, le mani affondate nei capelli, le fronti premute, incollate da sudore e calore.

Ermal recuperò per primo. Si avventò di nuovo sulle labbra di Fabrizio, che gemette debolmente. I suoi baci gli avevano riaperto la ferita sul labbro inferiore, che gli aveva detto essersi fatto nel dividere due idioti ubriachi la sera prima ancora, e Ermal avvertiva il sapore di sale e ferro insieme a quello dolceamaro del liquore e quello intossicante del tabacco.

Sarebbe morto, se non avesse più potuto sentire quel sapore. Ora capiva l’eterno senso di ricerca di Gent, con la differenza che lui l’aveva sperimentato e colmato tutto nella stessa nottata.

Si staccò da quella bocca che sentiva di amare con tutto se stesso, per schioccare un bacio sulla guancia ispida di barba. Poi ne lasciò un altro, più morbido, sulla mascella. Un altro, più languido, sul collo, appena sotto il lobo dell’orecchio. Un altro...

« _Mpf._..» Fabrizio approfittò della bocca appena liberata per protestare: «Vacce piano, È...»

«Ma manco per il cazzo,» soffiò Ermal, premendogli il sogghigno contro la pelle calda del collo.

Fabrizio sospirò pesantemente. Lo teneva abbracciato, ma non sapeva quanto ancora sarebbe riuscito a resistere. «Spero popo de no, ma se famo tutto ‘sto casino...»

Non finì la sua frase che la porta a cui erano appoggiati si aprì di colpo, facendoli quasi cadere dentro - Fabrizio di sicuro, ma si tenne con una mano all’architrave; Ermal si raddrizzò velocemente, colpevolmente rosso e accaldato.

Una donna bruna, dai tratti mediterranei, li stava guardando a sopracciglia inarcate come il suo sorriso.

Fabrizio le sorrise a trentadue denti dalla sua scomoda posizione. «Bonasèra, Geppi...»

«Buonasera a lei, signor Moro.» Il tono dell’inquilina era freddamente ironico. Inclinò la testa con un piccolo scatto, squadrando Ermal. «E il suo amico con cui va facendo bisboccia?»

«Ah, lui?» In un solo slancio, Fabrizio si staccò dall’architrave per piombare col braccio - e tutto il suo peso - sulle spalle di uno stranito ma ancora in piedi Ermal. «Geppi, te presento...Gigi. Sai...» Si sporse col busto in avanti. «È mio fratello,» bisbigliò, sull’orlo di una risata.

«Oh, sì, si vede. È _evidente_.» Quella Geppi non parve impressionata, anzi, pareva più divertita della cosa di quanto avrebbe dovuto esserne. «Quindi uno di voi due ha preso dal padre e l’altro dalla madre, eh?»

 _“Gigi”? Ma fa sul serio?!_ Ermal era diviso tra lo scoppiare a ridere in faccia a quella donna e voler morire sul posto. Fabrizio non lo aiutava affatto, aggrappato a lui e dondolandosi da una parte all’altra, ubriaco se non qualcosa di _più_.

«Beh, qualunque cosa vogliate fare lei e suo “fratello”, signor Moro, la pregherei di non farla in mezzo alle scale. Se non altro per evitare una denuncia per rumori molesti, mi capisce, vero?»

Fabrizio restò qualche istante con una smorfia molto stupida in volto. Poi comprese. «Aaah! E certo, e certo, ce mancherebbe! Faremo piano.» Scosse Ermal. «Giusto, Gì?»

Ermal sbatté le palpebre, riprendendosi. «Uh, ehm, sì, giusto.» Chinò la testa davanti a quella donna. «Siamo infinitamente spiacenti di averle arrecato disturbo, madame...»

Ma la signora Geppi rise, e di gusto pure, e chiuse la porta.

Fabrizio nascose la testa contro la spalla di Ermal, soffocandovi uno sghignazzo. «Ma come cazzo parli, Er?...»

«Meglio di te sicuro,» replicò Ermal, facendo passare il braccio dell’altro via dalle sue spalle. «Anni che sei in Australia e ancora parli nel tuo dialetto?»

«Che te devo dì,» fece Fabrizio, riprendendo la via verso le scale. «Certe abitudini so’ dure a morire...»

«Spero per te,» continuò Ermal, seguendolo su per i gradini tarlati, «che non siano l’unica cosa che duri, da queste parti...»

Fabrizio eruppe in un’altra risata sguaiata, e sarebbe caduto all’indietro se non si fosse aggrappato al corrimano. «Buon pe’ te che nun ce vedo doppio, allora!» esclamò, e si sarebbe pure messo a ridere di nuovo se Ermal non gli avesse tappato la bocca con una mano, trattenendosi anch’egli dallo sghignazzare. Con la scusa dell’ubriachezza lo abbracciò per reggersi in piedi, e salirono insieme, tra un singulto e una risata di troppo (e il continuo rischio di inciampare nei propri piedi e capitombolare entrambi a terra).

Fabrizio riuscì ad aprire la porta del suo appartamento al terzo tentativo, tanto che faceva ondeggiare pure la chiave che stringeva in una mano.

Ermal aveva ridacchiato come un folle anche di quello, almeno finché l’altro non l’aveva spinto dentro. Per ripicca, si era voltato velocemente e l’aveva afferrato per la giacca, trascinandoselo addosso mentre chiudeva la porta. Nel buio della stanza, chissà come, era riuscito a ritrovare la sua bocca.

Ma non servì alcuna luce - neanche quella del lampione della strada in basso - neanche alle loro mani, alle dita che si intrecciavano ai capelli, li scompigliavano in carezze, li tiravano famelicamente, scendevano tracciando i contorni dei volti e si aggrappavano ai vestiti, nell’assurdo tentativo di indietreggiare verso il letto, continuare a baciarsi e spogliarsi, tutt’e tre insieme.

Ermal riuscì a levare la giacca di dosso a Fabrizio, e a far scattare le bretelle che gli reggevano i pantaloni; caddero a terra con un rumore metallico che quasi li spaventò. Fabrizio gli aveva già sfilato la cravatta, e ora lo costringeva a reclinare la testa indietro, mentre le sue labbra gli assalivano la gola, scendendo e scendendo, e le dita andavano a sbottonare i bottoncini della sua camicia, dal colletto a quello in basso, e giù, giù, sempre più giù con la bocca e il fiato caldo contro quei lembi di pelle scossa da tremiti, finché le sue mani non andarono a stringergli i fianchi e arrivò a baciargli l’addome.

Ermal sospirò, il battito impazzito, la testa che gli girava per _più_ che tutti i bicchieri di liquore che aveva in corpo. Gli accarezzò con dolcezza i capelli, quasi a volerlo lodare, o rassicurare.

Quel gesto inaspettato fece alzare lo sguardo a Fabrizio, caduto in ginocchio.

Ermal si chinò per baciargli il capo, con una calma e devozione ben diverse rispetto al raptus famelico di poco prima; gli baciò la fronte e gli occhi chiusi, le mani scivolate a coppa sulle sue guance.

Ne tolse una - il luccichio dell’anello gli aveva ricordato che doveva toglierselo, per non ferirlo - ma Fabrizio lo bloccò.

Trattenendolo dolcemente per il polso, si portò le dita alle labbra, baciandole con la stessa devozione, ma con un abisso ardente negli occhi che puntò su di lui. Non sembrava ubriaco, per niente.

Ermal sentiva di non riuscire più a respirare.

Cadde sul letto e se lo portò dietro, tirandolo per la canotta; si leccò le labbra prima di ricominciare a mangiarlo, più che baciarlo, le braccia avvolte strette intorno al suo corpo come nel timore di perderlo. Non gli bastava, e sentiva che non gli sarebbe mai bastato.

D’un tratto Fabrizio si staccò, ma la doccia fredda della delusione durò poco quando la sua bocca andò ad aggredirgli il pomo d’Adamo. Ermal reclinò la testa all’indietro sul cuscino, espirando profondamente; chiuse persino gli occhi, inerme a quella vampata di piacere.

Fabrizio baciava, mordeva, leccava, ossessionato da quella parte del corpo dell’altro; le sue mani non si stancavano di percorrergli i fianchi, tormentargli il petto, facendogli inarcare la schiena e piegare le gambe, sollevando il bacino a stuzzicargli più di una volta il bassoventre tirato.

Non perse neanche uno dei suoi singulti quando ricominciò a far scendere i suoi baci, muovendosi lentamente per godere di quella pelle così contraddittoriamente bianca e calda. Gli schioccò un bacio sull’ombelico prima di portare le mani alla sua cintura.

Nella foga di divorarsi a vicenda, nessuno dei due aveva pensato a togliersi le scarpe, e crollarono a ridere più di una volta mentre cercavano di far passare la stoffa oltre le caviglie, solo per trovarsi impicciati dalle calzature ingombranti.

Non li ingombrarono affatto quando Fabrizio finì di baciare la gamba destra di Ermal e la sollevò, e l’altro si aggrappò d’istinto alla testiera del letto con entrambe le mani.

Sopraffatto, ma non del tutto, l’orgoglio ebbe la meglio anche sull’orgasmo per Ermal, che una volta ripreso fiato di nuovo, in una mossa da incosciente ribaltò le posizioni.

Ansante, stanco morto, Fabrizio riuscì comunque a sorridere. «Ma da ‘ndo vieni, tu…?»

Ermal gli sorrise di rimando, ubriaco di stanchezza e di un’assurda, ma reale, felicità. «Che ne dici di una stella?»

Fabrizio rise appena. «Aò, se scopi come parli, nun me lamento...» Tirandosi su un poco, gli sfiorò una guancia col naso, prima di riuscire a centrare di nuovo le labbra, e baciarlo, ancora e ancora.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ermal riprese conoscenza con un mal di testa da record.

Non era la prima volta che si ubriacava, ma neanche quell’unica volta che aveva dormito sotto il ponte della ferrovia si era svegliato a quel modo, con la testa stretta in una morsa e il cervello che pareva volergli schizzare via dalle orecchie.

Le guance gonfie dal fiato nauseabondo, sentiva di non avere forze neanche per alzarsi a vomitare, tanto era il peso che gli premeva sul fianco e lo schiacciava contro il materasso.

Non aveva aperto gli occhi finora solo perché sapeva che la luce avrebbe peggiorato le cose, ma se voleva buttarsi giù dal letto e iniziare anche quella giornata, vedere il mondo d’intorno gli sarebbe stato decisamente utile.

Schiuse una palpebra, appena appena, lasciando filtrare la luce. Poi schiuse anche l’altra.

Non era ancora del tutto sveglio, vedeva sfocato e in movimento. E non era andato a dormire nella cabina di una nave, almeno di questo ne era sicuro. La sarabanda che aveva in testa gli rendeva difficile già pensare, figurarsi ricordare gli eventi del giorno precedente.

La voce interna di Marco, l’unica cosa che funzionasse nel suo cervello, gli ricordò che doveva vedere che ore fossero. Tentò di muovere il braccio che teneva avanti a sé, per allungarlo a prendere la sveglia sul comodino, ma l’arto restò immobile.

Strano, pensò Ermal, lo stupore che filtrò attraverso il torpore di sonno e sbornia. Eppure lui sentiva il braccio muoversi, la pelle strusciare sul lenzuolo schiacciato sotto di sé. Perché non riusciva ad alzarlo?

Sbattere gli occhi e strizzare le palpebre un altro paio di volte lo aiutò a mettere meglio a fuoco la realtà.

Quello non era il suo braccio.

Ermal sbatté un’altra volta ancora gli occhi, più sorpreso che confuso, e un pochino più sveglio di prima.

Quello che vedeva sul materasso avanti a sé _non era_ il suo braccio. Intanto perché era abbronzato, e lui era più pallido di un anemico. E poi era ricoperto da grovigli di inchiostro che finivano su dorso e nocche, quando Ermal ricordava di non essersi mai accostato all’ago di un tatuatore in tutta la sua vita. E non ricordava neanche di avere tutti quei muscoli, oltretutto...

Spalancò gli occhi di botto, sveglio tutto d’un colpo, nausea ed emicrania spazzate improvvisamente via da un’orrida realizzazione.

Gelato dal senso di terrore che l’aveva appena assalito, si azzardò a sbirciare dietro di sé, oltre la spalla scoperta…

 _Cazzo!!_ Sobbalzò, nel panico completo, e dibattendosi per togliersi di dosso il pesante braccio di Fabrizio - ancora nel pieno sonno al suo fianco - Ermal si aggrovigliò ancor più nelle lenzuola che aveva attorcigliate alle gambe, e come tentò di scendere dal letto, le lenzuola gli annodarono le caviglie e scivolò in avanti col busto; sbracciando per ritrovare l’equilibrio, sbatté una mano sul comodino nel tentare di evitare la caduta ma fallì miseramente, trascinando con sé mezzo contenuto del piano mentre cadeva sonoramente di faccia a terra. Il mobiletto restò beffardamente in piedi.

Sibilando, su un gomito e col resto del corpo ancora sul letto, Ermal si massaggiò la fronte dolorante con la mano ancor più dolorante, quella che aveva sbattuto sul comodino.

Fantastico, davvero fantastico! Non avrebbe potuto fare più confusione. Sbirciò oltre una spalla la figura di Fabrizio (per quel che poteva fare, storcendosi terribilmente il collo nel tentare di voltare lo sguardo dietro di sé).

Gli occhi innegabilmente chiusi, teneva un lato del volto schiacciato contro il cuscino, un braccio in alto e l’altro abbandonato scompostamente lungo il fianco per essere stato spostato da Ermal. I capelli erano rimasti scarmigliati, proprio come le sue mani glieli avevano conciati la notte prima; un ciuffo gli pendeva sul naso e le guance gonfiate dal respiro regolare del sonno, seminascondendo le palpebre profondamente calate.

Ermal sospirò, e tornò a guardare avanti (anche perché temeva che il collo sarebbe rimasto bloccato in quella posizione).

Puntellandosi coi palmi sul pavimento, tentò di darsi una spinta per tornare sul materasso, coi gomiti che tremavano furiosamente come i giunti che tenevano insieme le ruote di una locomotiva. Sbuffando e contorcendosi un paio di volte, ché quelle dannate lenzuola non si slegavano neanche con la forza del pensiero, tutto sommato riuscì a mettersi seduto sul letto.

Trasse un respiro profondo. Si massaggiò le tempie, gli occhi di nuovo chiusi, tentando di regolarizzare il vortice dei pensieri nella sua testa come il proprio battito cardiaco, che sentiva pulsare sotto i polpastrelli.

Era ora di svegliarsi, sì. Come pure di affrontare le conseguenze della sua sbornia più recente.

E di battersela da quell’appartamento alla velocità della luce.

Uno sguardo generale, una volta riaperti gli occhi dal tentativo di far evaporare gli ultimi fumi dell’alcol e della sua indecente impulsività, gli rivelarono lo squallore del posto in cui era finito.

Una sola stanza, ecco in cosa consisteva l’appartamento di Fabrizio. Un buco che conteneva, a quanto pareva, tutto il suo mondo: un mucchio informe di vestiti era appollaiato sull’unica sedia della stanza, e uno specchio dalla cornice macchiata era appeso alla parete di fronte il letto, sopra una cassettiera di legno graffiato, mentre sul tavolo un tagliere, un bicchiere e una bottiglia vuoti erano gli unici segni della presenza _viva_ di qualcuno in quella casa - a parte il respiro pesante dell’uomo svenuto sul letto. E quello un po’ più leggero di Ermal, l’intruso.

Che nel frattempo aveva ritrovato i propri vestiti, sparsi sul pavimento accanto al letto...ad eccezione delle scarpe.

Con sua sorpresa, scostando le lenzuola, se le trovò ancora indosso.

Con sua _sgradevole_ sorpresa, notò anche dell’altro.

 _Merda, merda, merda!!_ (E tante altre parole molto poco forbite.) Ruotò la testa di scatto, alla spasmodica ricerca del primo oggetto che rassomigliasse un fazzoletto.

Gettò un occhio sul pavimento accanto al letto, ma nulla di quanto aveva rovesciato gli sarebbe stato utile. Si sarebbe dovuto arrangiare, insomma. Uno scenario davvero ideale.

Stava per arrendersi all’idea di sacrificare una delle sue calze quando il suo sguardo venne attirato da un segno familiare su uno dei fogli scivolati in basso.

Ermal si chinò per raccoglierli, e con stupore li riconobbe alla prima occhiata.

Erano testi di canzoni. Compresi di spartito, sebbene a frammenti. E quello che stava leggendo gli suonava stranamente familiare…

Li passò in rassegna: erano quattro fogliacci recuperati di fortuna - uno dal retro di un proclama di una qualche branca filocomunista, un altro dal retro del menu di un’osteria, un altro ancora dal retro di un avviso che riguardava le differenze di prezzi per le docce tra soci e non; solo uno di essi era cellulosa tutto sommato immacolata da ambo le pagine - e vergati in una grafia a volte frettolosa, a volte chiara, impressa coi più vari materiali: inchiostro, carboncino, grafite di matita. In pratica, erano stati scritti con la prima cosa che Fabrizio si era trovato sotto mano in quel momento.

Ermal era ancora incautamente immerso nella lettura quando, alle sue spalle, l’autore di quei testi si risvegliò, emergendo dalle profondità del suo sonno.

 

 

 

Non era la prima volta che Fabrizio si ubriacava, ma era decisamente la prima in cui si riprendeva senza l’orribile sensazione di avere del cemento nel cranio e dell’acido nella gola. Era stato un risveglio lento, tipico di quelle giornate in cui si ammazzava di lavoro, sveniva a letto e riprendeva conoscenza il pomeriggio dopo come se riemergesse dalle profondità oceaniche, con le nebbie della dormita che scivolavano come acqua via dalla sua mente, lasciandogli il respiro nel petto e un quanto mai raro per lui senso di... _pace._  Già, la pace era qualcosa che non provava molto spesso.

Sbatté debolmente le palpebre, cercando di mettere a fuoco cosa ci stesse di fronte a lui, sull’altro lato del materasso, alla distanza di una piega delle lenzuola stropicciate...una schiena bianca e dei ricci corvini chini in avanti, su qualcosa che lui non poteva vedere.

Fabrizio espirò. Tanto valeva che affrontasse le conseguenze della sua ultima sbornia con una buona vecchia faccia tosta. Si appiccicò dunque in faccia una molle espressione di serenità, mentre si trascinò verso quella persona. «’giorno...»

Ermal sobbalzò: sicuramente non si aspettava di ritrovarselo al fianco così in fretta, e di certo non a sorridergli, un braccio intorno alle spalle. «S...sì, buongiorno,» rispose in fretta. Tornò cogli occhi ai fogli che aveva in mano. «Li hai...li hai scritti tu, questi?»

Fabrizio notò cosa fossero guardando sopra a una sua spalla. «Sì, so’ miei. Ho scritto io queste canzoni.»

«Tutte e quattro?» chiese ancora Ermal. Stava passando i fogli tra le mani con aria quasi incredula.

Quello colpì un po’ Fabrizio, e non in positivo. «Sì, tutt’e quattro. Perché, te pare strano che posso scrive canzoni?»

«No, no...certo che no.» Ermal parlava con voce distratta, concentrato solo sui testi che aveva tra le dita. «Sono...»

Fabrizio si preparò al peggio, anche se in fondo ci era abituato.

«...bellissime.»

E quello, invece, Fabrizio non se l’aspettava. «Te piacciono davvero?»

Ermal sorrise, per la prima volta in quella mattinata. «Sì,» rispose, la voce ferma. Si voltò per sorridere anche a Fabrizio. «Sì, mi piacciono molto.»

Fabrizio avvertì la sua finta serenità divenire un po’ più vera, sotto l’effetto di quelle parole sincere. «Me fa piacere.»

«Questa canzone.» Ermal gli indicò il foglio in cima agli altri. «Non è quella di…?»

«...ieri sera,» lo anticipò Fabrizio, annuendo lentamente. «Sì, è quella che hai sentito al bar.»

Ermal sembrò stordirsi a quella risposta. «Ma come mai l’ha cantata…?»

«...quella ragazza?» lo anticipò di nuovo Fabrizio.

La cosa sembrò confondere ulteriormente Ermal.

Fabrizio non lo biasimò. «La mia voce nun piace granché. E manco ho più il tempo per annà a cantare là sur palco. Così a volte mi trovo a scrive testi per artri.»

«E ti pagano per farlo?»

«Embè!» Fabrizio gli tirò scherzosamente una ciocca abboccolata. «’sta casa ‘a devo pur mantenè, no?»

«Sì, ma...mi sembra comunque strano,» replicò Ermal, grattandosi il punto in cui gli aveva tirato i capelli e tornando cogli occhi a quei fogli.

«Cosa?» gli chiese Fabrizio. «Che scrivo per altri cantanti?»

«No, che la tua voce non piaccia.»

L’ex-faccendiere sbuffò. «Pecché nun m’hai mai sentito cantà,» ribatté. «Me dicono che urlo manco stessi ar mercato der pesce...»

Ermal trattenne una risata. «Beh, non che la faccia da pescivendolo tu non l’abbia...»

«Ma sentilo!» Fabrizio gli rifilò una spintarella. Si fece indietro tra le lenzuola. «Ha parlato er grande showman...»

Ermal sospirò, massaggiandosi il punto colpito. Se l’era meritato, dovette ammettere.

«Comunque. Se hai fame, dovrei avere ancora del pane. Qua però nun ce sta il bagno; dovresti andà alle docce della stazione se vuoi lavarti pe’ bene, altrimenti ce sta la tinozza della lavanderia giù di sotto...»

Le parole di Fabrizio - un po’ soffocate, a causa del fatto che il lavorante si fosse chinato dall’altra parte del letto a cercare anche lui i propri vestiti - risvegliarono in Ermal l’allarmante senso di essere in catastrofico ritardo.

Mollò i fogli sulle coperte e si rivestì in fretta e in furia.

Fabrizio notò la sua agitazione. «Oh, ma t’ha morso ‘a tarantola?»

«No, ma...» Ermal si abbottonò il polsino della camicia coi denti; quel maledetto bottone si incastrava sempre nel filo dell’asola. «Non ho detto ai ragazzi della band...» Si fermò nuovamente per infilarsi la giacca irrimediabilmente strapazzata. «Che sarei restato a dormire fuori...» Ripiegò il colletto, lisciandolo con due dita.

«Ah.» E fu tutto quello che Fabrizio potè dire.

Ermal si diresse verso la porta mentre si riallacciava la cintura ai pantaloni; un paio di volte rischiò pure di inciampare, per la fretta con cui si muoveva.

«Ma, senti un po’...»

Il musicista si voltò di scatto verso Fabrizio, il cuore in gola. Era in trappola.

«Cosa facciamo per Francesco?» gli chiese l’altro, ancora a letto. «Voglio dì...ce mettiamo a cercà l’altro testimone, quello ch’è fuggito?»

Il nuovo respiro di Ermal quasi lo fece stramazzare a terra. _Era solo questo_ , pensò, oltremodo sollevato.

«O grazie pe’ stanotte e ognuno per sé?»

Il modo in cui Fabrizio aggiunse quell’ultima cosa gli aveva fatto ripiombare nello stomaco il mattone dell’ansia. «Uh, beh, ecco...» si ritrovò a biascicare Ermal, impacciato come non lo era mai stato. «Sa-sai che? Vado a consegnare al distretto la prova che ho trovato,» si risolse infine. «Se sento qualcosa mi faccio vivo io. Va bene?»

Non aspettò una risposta. Spinse la maniglia dietro di sé, e la porta si aprì. «Ciao! E grazie tante!»

La porta si richiuse.

E Fabrizio, rimasto a fissare l’uscio ormai vuoto, cacciò l’ennesimo sospiro.

_Se si rifà vivo lui, allora io sono il re del jazz…_

Mugolando, la stanchezza tornata tutta in un colpo, ripiombò tra le coperte.

Aveva appena deciso che un’altra dormita non gli avrebbe fatto male.

 

* * *

 

Ermal fu di ritorno che Andrea era appena uscito dalla casa dell’irlandese, bici tra le mani e cappello in testa.

Come vide il cantante venirgli incontro, per poco non gli caddero gli occhi dalle orbite. «Ermal?!»

«Sì, lo so, dovevo avvisare,» tagliò corto quello, ed entrò in casa.

Andrea mollò a terra la bici e lo seguì di corsa.

Lo beccò che stava salendo le scale, coi rimbrotti della loro padrona di casa in sottofondo su loro irrispettosi che pensavano di poter fare quello che gli pareva solo perché le pagavano l’affitto.

Andrea la sorpassò mentre si stava dirigendo lei verso la porta, ancora borbottando, per andare al suo lavoro. «Non puoi entrare giusto adesso, Marco ti ucciderà!»

«Marco non farà un bel niente,» replicò seccamente Ermal, cacciando di tasca la chiave dei loro alloggi.

Andrea lo raggiunse. «Ma…!»

«Tanto non si sveglia mai prima delle dieci,» continuò Ermal, facendo scattare la serratura.

«Ma…!»

«Dino è già uscito, vero?»

«Sì, ma…!»

«E allora non rompere e esci pure tu!» Fu con stizza che Ermal entrò in stanza, spalancando la porta con un gesto secco.

Andrea lo seguì anche dentro.

«Visto?»

Marco, al contrario delle sue nefaste previsioni, se la dormiva dalla grossa nella sua branda.

Senza aggiungere altro, Ermal sorpassò pure lui, dirigendosi verso il bagno.

Ad Andrea non restò altro da fare che tornare giù di sotto e riprendere la sua strada, sperando che quel pazzo non gli avesse fatto fare ritardo più di tanto.

 

* * *

 

Il getto d’acqua calda fu una benedizione per i pensieri in tumulto e le membra nervose di Ermal, sciacquando via ogni rimasuglio di intorpidimento mentale che gli era rimasto. O, beh, quasi.

Non era stata la prima volta che si ubriacava e nemmeno la prima in cui da brillo era finito a letto con qualcuno, ma era la prima volta in cui si era ritrovato a non sapere assolutamente cosa fare il mattino dopo.

_“Ciao e grazie tante”...che uscita del cazzo._

E in senso metaforico, fortunatamente.

No, si disse Ermal, sciacquandosi il collo per quella che era probabilmente la quinta o sesta volta, il punto della questione era che quel Fabrizio gli piaceva veramente, e per quello costituiva un grandissimo problema.

Nel suo periodo a Parigi ce n’erano state parecchie di persone che gli fossero piaciute...e _parecchi_. Ermal non era mai stato di quelli che erano attirati solo da determinati canoni estetici, ma dall’insieme in sé per sé, che andasse di moda oppure no. C’era stata la breve avventura con quel pittore che tanto aveva fatto roteare gli occhi al povero Marco, per cui non poteva dire di non essere mai stato con un uomo. E poi qualche tempo dopo aveva, beh, creduto di essersi “sistemato”, come voleva ancora ripensare alla questione senza però sfiorarla neppure col pensiero, e invece la vita gli aveva mandato l’ennesimo rovescio e gli era andata bene così, ripensarci non sarebbe servito a niente e faceva oltretutto ancora male, anche quando pensava di avere ormai anestetizzato tutto il dolore e la rabbia connessi a quel ricordo.

Il suo problema, nell’immediato di quella mattina, era che Fabrizio gli era piaciuto all’istante.

Ermal l’aveva trovato eccitante come poche altre cose, non contava il fatto che poi se l’era sbattuto contro la porta di un appartamento qualsiasi. O che la prima volta che s’erano incontrati gli aveva fatto venire il sangue amaro per quella che, in fin dei conti, era stata una stupidaggine. O quel suo terrificante romanaccio, che appestava ogni frase che gli usciva dalla bocca - ecco, magari il non ripensare alla sua bocca gli avrebbe fatto più che bene, ma il problema era _quello_ , restava lì, e mica se ne sarebbe andato così in fretta. Ermal percepiva a pelle che non se ne sarebbe andato così in fretta.

Da come lo guardava, il modo in cui si confidava, come rideva e come si portava una mano al volto quando era imbarazzato, come teneva la sigaretta tra le labbra e come poi cacciava il fumo, e i testi che scriveva, e come la sua voce li avrebbe cantati, poteva elencare mille altri dettagli ma la sostanza restava che Ermal si sentiva ormai irrimediabilmente preso dalla persona di Fabrizio. E, dunque, la cosa costituiva un gran problema per lui, a partire dall’imbarazzantissimo modo con cui se n’era uscito da casa sua quella stessa mattina. Avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che incontrarlo di nuovo, ma era chiaro che nella faccenda di Gabbani c’erano finiti di mezzo tutti e due, o meglio si erano ficcati in mezzo tutt’e due, e le loro strade non si sarebbero più potute dividere facilmente come sarebbe potuto succedere prima.

Prima di finire a letto insieme, s’intende.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi, sospirando profondamente. Poteva solo pregare che Fabrizio lo considerasse un’avventura da ubriaco e si dimenticasse di lui. Aveva già troppi guai per preoccuparsi anche di quello.

Riaprì gli occhi, e girò la manopola cigolante. Il getto d’acqua si interruppe.

Quanto avrebbe preferito una sbornia di quelle in cui non si ricordava più nulla la mattina successiva...

E invece lui ricordava tutto. E, ovviamente, era _quello_ il vero problema.

 

 

Quando Marco si svegliò, incredibilmente Ermal riuscì a convincerlo di essere tornato molto tardi quella notte e di aver fatto pianissimo, cosicché nessuno di loro, neanche Paolo e il suo sonno praticamente inesistente, si era svegliato. L’assenza della padrona di casa a cui chiedere conferma del fatto giocò tutta a suo favore, e Marco potè andare a lavarsi senza far temere a Ermal una delle sue famigerate ritorsioni.

Ermal aspettò che chiudesse l’uscio del bagno dietro di sé, prima di controllare se nella sua giacca ci fosse ancora il fazzoletto col ciondolo.

C’era, al sicuro nella tasca interna. Una cosa positiva in quella giornata.

Ermal uscì dall’appartamento, obiettivo: il distretto dell’ispettore Favino, proprio nell’istante in cui Marco dal bagno della soffitta strillava: « _ERMAAAL!! HAI FINITO TUTTA L’ACQUA CALDA!!!_ »

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio aveva avvertito l’esplosione sotto i piedi quando era uscito di casa, la mattina prima.

Il passaggio a sirene forsennate della camionetta dei pompieri gli disse che forse non era successo un terremoto, come il suo sottile senso di paura gli aveva invece suggerito. La notizia che uno dei capannoni portuali fosse saltato in aria si era poi diffusa verso l’ora di pranzo, tra i borbottii e i bicchieri del pub dov’era andato a mangiare. Simone era ovviamente di turno e infatti era subito fuggito via dopo la loro chiacchierata su Francesco, non potendo lasciare da sola la sua assistente tra tutti quei cadaveri. Non si sapeva ancora la causa del botto, solo che aveva fatto fuori un’intera squadra di operai.

Il primo pensiero di Fabrizio era andato subito a Niccolò, che poteva aver mollato il lavoro al Windsor per fare lo scaricatore al porto, ma lo scansò subito via: gli operai l’avrebbero immediatamente mandato a casa, magro com’era non sarebbe mai riuscito a trasportare le casse ben più grandi e pesanti di quelle dei rifornimenti dell’hotel. E delle braccia che non reggono nulla sono inservibili a uno scaricatore, come pure Fabrizio sapeva bene. Ciò non gli aveva impedito di chiedere del ragazzo giù alle Docklands, ma nessuno, tra guardiani e lavoranti, aveva visto un giovane che corrispondesse alla sua descrizione. La cosa risollevò un poco Fabrizio, che potè andare, senza altri pensieri in testa, in cerca della vecchia che aveva _forse_ assistito all’assassinio del povero Gabbani.

Ora, cioè il giorno dopo, lavato e vestito in seguito a un risveglio di cui aveva preferito rimandare l’esame di coscienza, Fabrizio era diviso su cosa avesse la priorità: tornare da Claudio con la coda tra le gambe ad annunciargli che tutti i suoi sforzi per dargli un impiego dignitoso erano andati in fumo, o ficcanasare un altro po’ sulla scena del crimine di Francesco nella remotissima speranza di rintracciare il famoso testimone fuggitivo?

Irresponsabilmente, scelse di fare tutt’e due.

 

* * *

 

Claudio sospirò pesantemente, poggiando il giornale che stava leggendo, e Fabrizio credette che fosse stato proprio il suo sospiro a far cadere in avanti il quotidiano. «Non sono sorpreso.»

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle. Non era sorpreso nemmeno lui, in effetti.

L’ufficio del suo amico era rimasto invariato dall’ultima volta in cui ci era stato, neanche due giorni prima: con tutte le imposte chiuse tranne una, quella dietro la scrivania a cui era seduto - Fabrizio era seduto di fronte a lui - e le librerie alle pareti laterali ingombre di volumi sulla musica di mezzo mondo oltre che di metronomi rotti, mezzibusti in miniatura di compositori e panetti di colofonia, il cui odore di trementina andava a mischiarsi a quello di polvere di luogo chiuso e tabacco da pipa, rendendo ancora più opprimente l’atmosfera di quella stanza in penombra. Fabrizio era pure sicuro che l’amico suo lo facesse apposta per intimorire chiunque venisse a visitarlo, studenti o altri docenti che fossero.

Claudio era infatti riuscito ad accaparrarsi la cattedra di storia della musica italiana al conservatorio cittadino, una classe per la quale il rettore disperava di trovare un docente e che fosse oltretutto competente. Quest’ultima, una definizione che non si accordava a Fabrizio...a vedere da quanti posti era stato cacciato via.

E Claudio si trovava certi giorni a non condividere quell’opinione, certi giorni no. Si passò le mani in volto. «Come cazzo fai a scatenare un putiferio ogni volta, Fab, giuro che non lo so...»

Fabrizio, accigliato, gli puntò un dito contro. «Aò, mettiamo le cose in chiaro: stavolta nun c’entro niente davero...»

«No, no, lo so...» Claudio sbuffò, di nuovo. La quantità di nervosismo che il suo amico riusciva ogni volta a fargli cacciare era impressionante. «Il punto è che non so se ti posso aiutare di nuovo, a questo punto. Il posto al Windsor sono riuscito a trovartelo perché ci lavorava il fratello di uno dei miei studenti, e che poi l’ha dovuto lasciare per un infortunio. Per bloccarlo apposta per te, non sai quanti piedi ho pestato in direzione, ché non volevano gente che veniva dalle fabbriche...e con questa storia dell’omicidio in cui sei implicato, adesso...» Sospirò ancora una volta, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Non lo so, Fab...non so più che fare, con te...»

«Non sbuffare troppo, maé, va a finì che te sgonfi.» Fabrizio si alzò, facendo scricchiolare la sedia barocca sul pavimento in legno pregiato. «Ero venuto solo pe’ dirti che mi dispiace d’averti fatto perde tempo n’artra volta. Dovevi sapere come stanno le cose, e che non verrò a scocciarti più.»

Claudio lo guardò dalla sua posizione. «Lo sai che ti aiuterei di nuovo lo stesso.»

«Eh, lo so. Ma non posso continuare ad approfittarmene, no?» Fabrizio bussò due volte contro la scrivania, col suo solito sorriso sbilenco in volto. «Pensa a fa’ il bravo coi tuoi alunni, maé...»

Claudio roteò gli occhi. «’sto soprannome me lo porterò nella tomba, vero?» chiese, allungandogli il giornale.

«Armeno adesso “maestro” lo sei pe’ davero, no?» Ridendo, col giornale sotto braccio Fabrizio recuperò la sua giacca e uscì. «Stamme bene, Clà!»

La porta dell’ufficio sbattè, e Claudio tirò un ultimo sospiro.

 

* * *

 

La buona sorte voleva evidentemente farsi perdonare per il suo ultimo tiro mancino, poiché Ermal fu graziato dalla scoperta di Elisa che non era andato dritto a consegnare la prova l’altro giorno come gli aveva detto: la sua amica era infatti rimasta bloccata all’obitorio fino a tarda notte, impegnata in una serie di rilevamenti e riconoscimenti che l’avevano estenuata, motivo per cui il suo capo l’aveva graziata dal presentarsi al lavoro in quella giornata.

Fu una cosa davvero brutta, Ermal lo riconosceva, ma si ritrovò comunque a ringraziare l’esplosione del capannone al porto che aveva tenuto impegnata Elisa con le sue vittime. E si ritrovò a ringraziare il cielo per il fatto che Dino lavorasse in tutt’altra zona delle Docklands.

In un altro rovescio della sua sorte, l’ispettore Favino non era presente al distretto quella mattina, dunque non aveva potuto chiedergli niente riguardo ai risvolti del caso di Francesco. Nemmeno sapeva se ci stesse ancora lavorando su, dato che tecnicamente l’avevano chiuso come rapina finita male. E lui si era ben guardato dal dire più del necessario all’agente impacciato che aveva raccolto i dati della sua nuova testimonianza.

Una cosa interessante, anche se non relativa al caso, la scoprì dagli strilloni che all’incrocio del distretto reclamizzavano a gran voce i loro giornali: nell’esplosione del giorno prima, alcuni degli operai morti figuravano tra gli anarchici schedati dalla polizia. Ermal dedusse che Favino poteva essere stato mandato a investigare in proposito.

Mentre si occupava di comprare alle bancarelle di West Melbourne qualcosa per il pranzo di quella giornata, scoprì che non si parlava d’altro anche tra i discorsi della gente. L’omicidio di Francesco Gabbani pareva essere stato archiviato in un nonnulla, quando era successo neanche due giorni prima.

 _Ma il mondo gira così,_  si disse Ermal amaramente, pagando le due mele che si sarebbero divisi in cinque. Succedevano tante di quelle cose ogni giorno, e così tante tragedie, che non si poteva certo tenerle a mente tutte quante. Di quello se ne occupava la stampa. Quando non era troppo impegnata a correre dietro alla morbosa fame di notizie scabrose che aumentassero le vendite, ovviamente. Ogni giorno era una gara a chi spendesse più paroloni possibili su scandali di cui la metà non erano neanche veri. Forse la polizia avrebbe dovuto investigare anche su certi giornalisti, invece che chiudere casi su basi pregiudizievoli.

Ma Ermal sapeva quanto quel suo ultimo pensiero fosse ingiusto e condizionato, e decise di tagliare lì il suo ragionamento.

Prese la via del ritorno con due sacchetti di frutta e verdure, e con un terzo carico di pensieri negativi ad affossargli il passo.

 

* * *

 

Il problema era che Fabrizio tendeva a farsi un’idea delle persone per pura autodifesa.

Quando e se le idee che s’era fatto in mente cadevano, allora e solo allora si permetteva di decidere se abbassare la guardia anche lui o meno. Certe cicatrici gli erano restate tanto sulla pelle quanto nel cervello, e mica se le dimenticava.

Con Ermal era stato lo stesso, ma allo stesso tempo era stato diverso.

Era stato sin troppo facile affibbiargli l’idea di damerino altezzoso - anche se Fabrizio era stato nervoso di suo in primis, quella fatidica sera, ma si rifiutava di ammettere che fosse stato quello a far scattare la molla nei suoi confronti più che una reale ignoranza da parte dell’altro.

Quando gli aveva parlato per più di una presa in giro al club di Fiorella, l’idea che si era fatto di lui era svanita pian piano, e Fabrizio era piuttosto certo che l’alcol bevuto non c’entrasse granché col suo mutamento di parere.

Da damerino insopportabile Ermal era diventato una _persona_ insopportabile, poi insopportabile ma in senso bonario, come un fratello minore da poter schernire quando si voleva col solo diritto che gli si voleva bene, e cogli ingranaggi del suo bel cervellino entrati in funzione era pure diventato un ottimo compagno di ragionamenti e di bevute per quella sera, complice il fatto che Fabrizio sentiva il bisogno di doversi sfogare con qualcuno a riguardo della faccenda ingarbugliata di Francesco, qualcuno che non fosse un suo conoscente da mettere nei guai, un perfetto estraneo che non fosse neanche legato alla polizia o soggetti anche peggiori. E poi sì, l’aveva anche usato per ottenere qualche briciola in più su cosa diavolo fosse successo a Francesco. Chissà cosa poteva sapere in più che lui non conosceva.

Tutto quello era passato in secondo piano, ma anche in terzo e pure in quarto, una volta resosi conto che gli veniva troppo facile scherzare con quell’Ermal, neanche provenisse dal suo stesso quartiere d’origine o si conoscessero da molto più tempo. E neanche in quel caso c’entrava l’alcol: la complicità era scattata ben prima del primo bicchiere di liquore, e lui d’altronde aveva bevuto solo dell’acqua prima che Ermal lo sorprendesse al suo tavolo. Una cosa del genere gli succedeva di rado, ora che non era più così fiducioso nel mondo come lo era da giovane, prima della guerra...quell’enorme mostruosità che aveva stravolto così tante vite. Fabrizio sapeva bene pure _quali_ conseguenze aveva lasciato la guerra su di lui, marchiandolo a fondo peggio dei suoi tatuaggi, fatti per coprire, cancellare o al contrario per evidenziare, ricordare, mai dimenticare.

Portarsi Ermal a letto gli era sembrata la decisione migliore di quella serata, rincoglionito com’era dall’alcol e dalle loro risate. Non si sentiva così bene da anni, ed era stato tutto grazie a quel musicista meno arrogante di quanto volesse dare a vedere. Dopo che gli aveva scompigliato i capelli e toccato il braccio, toccato lui stesso da ciò che aveva visto nei suoi occhi dietro il ricordo che gli aveva confidato, volerlo baciare era stato il desiderio più naturale che aveva provato in quella serata. E tutto prima ancora di buttar giù la mezza bottiglia di liquore che si erano tracannati a testa.

Era bello, Ermal, ma non perché lo fosse per davvero. A primo impatto, Fabrizio ricordava, sapeva essere semplicemente detestabile. Saccente, logorroico, col puntiglio di voler sempre avere l’ultima parola in ogni contesto. E non era neanche chissà quale eccezionalità dal punto di vista estetico.

Era l’impressione che mandava a chi si soffermava per più di due battute sarcastiche, com’era successo a Fabrizio, a farlo apparire bello...ma solo a chi era disposto a recepire il messaggio. E Fabrizio si era sorpreso ad abbassare le sue difese più velocemente di quanto era solito fare, ricevendo e ancor più incredibilmente custodendo quelle impressioni nuove, piacevolmente sorprendenti, quasi avesse trovato una rara persona che condividesse la sua lunghezza d’onda.

Si era ritrovato a volerlo baciare tre volte, la seconda quando lo aveva provocato a fare un altro giro di bevute. La terza era stato anticipato, quando Ermal si era avventato sulla sua bocca all’entrata nello squallido condominio in cui abitava, favorito dall’oscurità e dall’assenza di astanti. A Fabrizio, orgoglioso di prima categoria, non era affatto dispiaciuto.

L’aveva sottovalutato in molti aspetti, e non era mai stato così felice di essere nel torto. Ubriaco _e_ nel torto.

Non avrebbe mai pensato, data la sua esperienza di damerini freddi e intoccabili, che Ermal potesse invece essere così provocante, tra mezzi sorrisi e gesti impensabili per uno come lui (o come Fabrizio presumeva che fosse). Il desiderio di baciarlo aveva perso il controllo una volta che furono usciti dal locale, all’aria umida e fredda della notte, che invece di raffreddarli aveva ottenuto l’effetto completamente opposto. L'unica cosa che aveva provato in quel frangente era fame, una vertiginosa fame di lui: della sua pelle bianca, di quei capelli impossibili da voler stringere, delle lunghe dita da pianista e delle labbra sottili da riverire, dei suoi occhi così scuri. E voleva con così tanta intensità vedervi riflesso il suo desiderio, voleva _assolutamente_ voleva che lui sentisse fin nelle ossa ciò che gli faceva, cosa avesse scatenato in lui, e quanto lo avrebbe ripagato, più che disponibilmente.

Per fortuna che l’acqua della lavanderia era gelida a tutte le ore: una cosa di cui Fabrizio aveva avuto disperatamente bisogno, visti i risultati della sua ultima brillante pensata. Poteva essere riuscito a fare il superiore, quella mattinata, ma aveva i suoi dubbi che sarebbe riuscito a guardarlo in faccia con serietà se si fossero incrociati di nuovo.

Il modo migliore per non pensarci era pensare a qualcos’altro, ché il ricordo sarebbe prima o poi via via sfumato e infine si sarebbe allontanato dalla mente come tutti i ricordi infelici e imbarazzanti.

E Fabrizio aveva per l’appunto qualcos’altro a cui pensare, sebbene coinvolgesse anche la persona di Ermal. Ma era improbabile che se lo ritrovasse di nuovo in mezzo ai piedi giusto quella mattina, se come lui era impegnato nel raccogliere i cocci della sua dignità infranta.

Il trucco sarebbe stato fare la cosa opposta a quella che avrebbe fatto lui. E così Fabrizio decise di fare, dirigendosi non nel vicolo dell'hotel ma da tutt'altra parte, certo che in qualche modo contorto e ancora oscuro sarebbe riuscito nei suoi intenti di scrollarsi la sua persona di dosso.

 

 

 

Peccato che gli eventi che sarebbero seguiti avrebbero dimostrato, per entrambi, di avere torto marcio per l’ennesima volta…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically un po' di Chicago, un po' di Titanic, un po' di luoghi comuni delle fic sui MetaMoro, ma dal prossimo e ultimo (ma che fine avrà fatto Nic? Boh) si torna all'investigazione, grazie al cielo. Ad inserire altre cose, cogli info-dumping introspettivi mollati qui, diventava qualcosa di seriamente abominevole da leggere. Ringraziatemi che la parte scrausa ve l'ho riservata solo all'inizio ed è pure breve.
> 
> La colofonia è quella resina usata sulle corde di violino e come antiscivolo per le scarpette da ballo.
> 
> West Melbourne è un quartiere della città che ospitava l'area dei mercati negli anni Venti e fino al 2015 (e sì, un episodio di MFMM si ambienta anche lì, se no non ci mandavo Ermal a fare la spesa).
> 
> Marco è la Dot (o lo Hugh?) della situazione, ma vi prego non chiedetemi come funzionasse lo scaldabagno all'epoca che _non lo so_ , se esistevano le docce negli spogliatoi di rugby saranno potute benissimo esistere anche nelle case. (E sì di nuovo, si tratta sempre dello stesso episodio di MFMM. Chi conosce la serie indovini quale!)


	6. Capitolo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nostri detective per caso mettono da parte dignità infranta e battute squallide pur di capire chi accidenti ha ucciso il buon Gabba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a MyDemonicas, meta_Moro14 e GioTanner per i bei commenti allo scorso capitolo, mi sento hella happy and emotional ~(*.*)~

Dopo mangiato, fu nuovamente tempo di prove per Ermal e i ragazzi, ma più per metodo che non per reale necessità. A due giorni dalla serata di beneficenza dove la professoressa Venier aveva detto di aver sparso la voce sulla loro bravura, non avevano ricevuto alcuna richiesta di suonare altrove, e tra l’altro era veramente improbabile che potesse accadere in così poco tempo.

Questo non aveva esentato Ermal dal rimarcare che servissero loro degli strumenti migliori, Marco dall’osservare che necessitavano più di un ingaggio per avere degli introiti da spendere in strumenti migliori, e Andrea dall’esclamare di voler lasciare la band. Dino e Paolo se la filarono ai rispettivi lavori, evitandosi una discussione che comunque non portò a niente, dato che avveniva con cadenza così regolare da essere più un’abitudine che un’urgenza di appurare quanto misera fosse ancora la loro situazione nella scena musicale di quei tempi.

Ermal preferì non informarli ancora del club di Fiorella, che pure rappresentava una buona opportunità per farsi conoscere e magari raggiungere quella stabilità come band che tanto agognavano. Ma ripensarvi portava inevitabilmente a ripensare agli eventi della notte prima e alla sveglia di quella mattina, e se c’era una cosa che lui non doveva assolutamente fare, era ripensare a Fabrizio.

Doveva restare concentrato: non voleva far trapelare i suoi intenti di tornare a indagare su Francesco, cosa che i ragazzi non sapevano lui stesse facendo e che avrebbero sicuramente disapprovato con tutte le loro forze. Ma ormai Ermal era in ballo, e sebbene non rientrasse tra le sue attività preferite, doveva ballare.

Perciò, dietro la scusa di andare a cercare l’ingaggio tanto ambito dai loro sogni di gloria (ma più dalle loro tasche vuote), Ermal lasciò la soffitta e la discussione appena intavolata tra Marco e Andrea sull’eventualità che quest’ultimo si mettesse a fare il solista.

Dato che cercare altri indizi nel vicolo del Windsor non avrebbe portato a nulla - e dei due possibili testimoni dell’omicidio, una era morta e l’altro non si sapeva neanche se esistesse con certezza - aveva pensato di voltare completamente pagina, concentrando le sue ricerche sul caffè letterario di Francesco e più precisamente sulla sua clientela. Tenendo a mente la telefonata fatta all’hotel per riferire della sua assenza, cosa poi risultata _non_ vera, Ermal era convinto che doveva comunque esserci stato qualcuno che l’avesse visto in quel breve periodo in cui Francesco aveva mentito sul non trovarsi in città. O, se non altro, qualcuno che l’avesse visto uscire di casa quella fatidica notte.

Ma Ermal non ricordava in che punto preciso di Melbourne si trovasse il suo locale, e una scorsa alle mappe cittadine gli sarebbe stata decisamente utile in quel frangente. Anche se lui disponeva di un aiuto nettamente migliore, rispetto alle polverose carte che un impiegato del catasto gli avrebbe fornito con estrema riluttanza…

Sceso al piano di sotto, Ermal buttò un occhio nel cucinino: nessuno in vista. La padrona di casa era ancora fuori, e lo sarebbe stata fino all’ora di cena.

Data una sbirciata anche nel piccolo salotto - l’unica altra stanza che si affacciasse sullo stretto ingresso in cui si aprivano le scale - si avviò in quella camera, diretto al mobiletto del telefono.

Tecnicamente, né lui né i suoi amici avevano il permesso di usare l’apparecchio in assenza della signora, ma Ermal era in missione per assicurare la giustizia e questo scavalcava ogni insulso divieto, almeno nella sua ottica romantica.

«L’università di Melbourne, per cortesia,» disse alla centralinista, il cornetto acustico del telefono all’orecchio.

Si schiarì la voce quando udì quella del segretario della facoltà che gli domandava cosa desiderasse. «Salve, vorrei parlare con l’assistente del professor Cristicchi, la signorina Elisa Toffoli. È ancora in università?...potreste dirle che è una cosa urgente, per favore? Grazie.»

Visse i secondi di attesa che la richiesta fosse esaudita picchiettando nervosamente con l’unghia di un indice sul tavolinetto dov’era poggiato l’apparecchio.

Non era una delle sue idee più brillanti, doveva ammetterlo - anzi, no: sapeva _esattamente_ quale fosse stata la sua peggior idea “brillante” e doveva _assolutamente_ doveva _non_ pensarci, e non in quel momento, poi! - ma era quella che gli avrebbe di sicuro fornito un risultato più preciso, oltre che fatto risparmiare molto più tempo di una visita fallimentare agli archivi cittadini.

Elisa raggiunse l’altra cornetta con uno sbadiglio. « _Pronto?_ »

«Eli, sono Ermal...ma stavi dormendo?»

« _Uh? No, no, è che...sai, ieri c’è stata quell’esplosione al porto e...sono stata in obitorio tutta la giornata, Erm; ho ancora le braccia a pezzi e mi sento le scarpe strettissime, giuro che vorrei soltanto un letto in questo momento..._ »

«Mi dispiace.» Ed era vero.

Ma l’urgenza delle indagini fece scavalcare ad Ermal ogni vincolo di amicizia e buonsenso. «Senti...so di chiederti forse l’impossibile, ma...»

Elisa sbuffò una risatina stanca. « _E quando mai..._ »

«...ma volevo chiederti se conosci l’indirizzo del caffè di Francesco Gabbani. Pensavo, non so, che l’avessi scritto o letto sul referto...»

« _E a che ti serve?_ »

Ermal dovette sforzarsi il doppio per non sentire un certo dialettaccio nella domanda dell’amica. «Volevo fare qualche domanda ai suoi clienti. Se qualcuno l’ha visto prima di recarsi all’hotel quella sera...»

Il sospiro di Elisa fu lungo e ancora più stanco della sua mezza risata di poco prima. « _Ermal, avevi detto che non ti saresti impicciato!..._ »

«Eh, ma tra il dire e il promettere c’è una certa differenza; ecco perché non prometto mai…!»

« _Ma questo è il lavoro della polizia, e tu non ne fai parte!_ »

«Però _tu_ sei l’assistente e tirocinante del medico legale che si occupa del caso di Francesco, qualcosa l’avrai letta pure per caso, no?!»

Ermal poteva praticamente sentire Elisa mordicchiarsi l’interno delle guance in preda alla frustrazione. Sapeva che ciò che le stava chiedendo era al limite dell’illegalità: uno scambio di informazioni confidenziali di quel genere li avrebbe fatti finire entrambi su un banco di tribunale; lui non era di certo un detective, ed Elisa rischiava il suo posto in università, per non dire la sua futura professione...però avvertiva ancora quel suo istinto, che gli diceva di non poter - e non dover - lasciar perdere. Francesco meritava giustizia, anche se le autorità competenti avevano già detto la loro. “Rapina col morto”...una delle più classiche scusanti per sbrigare un caso che ingombrava la scrivania. Ermal non ci aveva creduto neanche per un attimo quando Fabrizio gliel’aveva riferito al club...ecco, e c’era ricascato di nuovo.

« _...e va bene_ ,» sospirò Elisa dall’altra parte del filo. « _Tanto in ogni caso non troverai nulla._ »

Ermal, nel profondo, gongolò. «Hai visto che aiutarmi non ti costa niente?»

« _Preferisco pensare che tu non sia così pazzo da voler rompere i sigilli della polizia pur di dimostrare di avere ragione._ » Pur nel suo tono ironico, si avvertiva che anche Elisa stesse sorridendo. « _Anche se so già che mi sbaglio..._ »

«Preferisco che tu non lo sappia.»

« _Ah, grazie di questo beneficio del dubbio! Comunque l’indirizzo è..._ »

Ermal tormentò per qualche secondo il filo del telefono, arrotolandolo intorno all’indice che portava l’anello. Memorizzò la nuova informazione. «Non dirò una parola sul tuo aiuto,» disse poi.

« _Promesso?_ »

«’lisa...»

« _Eh, questa me la dovevi,_ » ribatté Elisa in tono scherzoso.

Ermal annuì tra sé, sorridendo anche se la sua amica non poteva vederlo. «E hai ragione anche tu...»

« _Visto che pure per te fare promesse non ti costa niente?_ »

«Ti lascio al tuo sonno arretrato, mi sa che è meglio...»

 

* * *

 

Il caffè letterario di Francesco gli costò una corsa in tram, che lo portò nello stesso quartiere che Ermal ricordava di vista: vi era finito per caso quando era andato a prendere le corde di ricambio per la chitarra di Andrea, il quale era invece bloccato a letto da un febbrone di stagione che aveva colpito tutti, e pure lui una settimana dopo. Si era rifugiato in quel bar per un caffè che lo rinfrancasse dalle sue fatiche - quell’accidenti di negozio di musica era incastrato tra i palazzi di Melbourne in modo da non farsi trovare - e in meno di mezzo minuto aveva già riconosciuto il sorridente barista dietro il bancone, in mezzo a tazzine, biscotti e libri su libri che neanche in una biblioteca.

La Scimmia Che Balla era all’angolo di uno dei quattro edifici all’incrocio delle strade, completamente vuote in quell’ora. Persino sulla corriera presa da Ermal non c’era stata altra anima se non lui e il conducente.

L’insegna, una tavola di legno orizzontale col nome dipinto smangiucchiato dalle intemperie, recava ancora nell’angolo il disegno di una scimmia con papillon rosso e scarpe da tip tap ai piedi, e con un libro in testa per cappello. Ermal si ricordò d’essersi chiesto se qualche cittadino benpensante avesse mai sporto denuncia a Francesco per quell’obbrobrio che era il simbolo del suo locale.

Le tendine bianche coi ricami all’italiana, che facevano tanto aria di casa, erano state tirate davanti alle vetrine. I tavolini di ferro battuto che Ermal ricordava di aver visto nella sua prima e unica visita non c’erano più, sul marciapiede, e la porta dal vetro incorniciato - e anch’esso celava gli interni con una tendina sul retro del pannello - era innegabilmente chiusa.

La fermata del tram era proprio antistante il locale. Erano le tre di pomeriggio, ora in cui il sole picchiava in alto nel cielo e la gente sonnecchiava nelle loro case, indifferentemente da che fosse stato estate o inverno.

E l’unica altra persona che Ermal notò in tutta quella desolazione, seduta a fumare sulla panchina del marciapiede dell’altra strada di fronte al caffè, era proprio il centro dei suoi pensieri - che si stava così tanto sforzando di evitare di pensare.

Non aveva dubbi su chi poteva stargli tirando a distanza tutti quei tiri mancini, e si ripromise di scrivere al più presto ai suoi fratelli.

Rassegnato ormai al suo destino, Ermal si staccò dalla pensilina del tram per dirigersi verso il fulcro dei suoi recenti tormenti.

 

* * *

 

Sull’altro marciapiede, quello di fronte all’altro lato del caffé, Fabrizio continuava a fumare, seduto e corrucciato, continuando pure a fissare la porta d’entrata del locale come se sperasse che si aprisse per un qualche miracolo.

In un certo senso, sarebbe stato accontentato ben presto.

 

«Ehi.»

La sigaretta tra due dita, Fabrizio stornò lo sguardo sopra una sua spalla. «Ehi,» replicò. Si voltò nuovamente verso la strada. «Hai portato la tua prova al distretto?»

«...già.»

«E hai saputo qualcos’altro?»

«...no.» Il damerino del Windsor - no, _Ermal_ sembrava seppure più tirato e nervoso di come si era presentato al suo tavolo la sera prima.

«Mh.» Fabrizio riprese a fumare. Se continuava a stare a quella maniera, dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a strappargli qualche informazione. Meglio che lo considerasse così: informazioni, indizi su Francesco, e basta. Ci volevano energia e dedizione per proseguire su quella linea mentale, ma poteva farcela.

Un sospiro dietro di sé. Fabrizio non si mosse, neanche quando Ermal afferrò lo schienale della panchina e saltò in avanti, sedendosi sul bordo e poggiando i piedi sulla panca dov’era invece seduto lui. «Però pensavo che magari riuscivo a trovare qualcosa qui,» gli confessò dalla sua posizione appollaiata. «Ma forse mi sbagliavo.»

Fabrizio non ribatté. Trasse le sue boccate dalla sigaretta in tutta calma, lasciando che il tabacco esercitasse il suo effetto assuefacente. Poi gettò il mozzicone a terra, ai suoi piedi. «E cosa speravi de trovà?» chiese infine, schiacciando il mozzicone sotto una scarpa e soffiando via il resto del fumo.

Un altro sospiro rassegnato da parte di Ermal. «Non lo so,» rispose candidamente. «Pensavo che qualcuno potesse aver preso la direzione del bar al posto di Francesco, o che magari riuscivo a beccare uno dei suoi clienti che passava di qua...» Una mano, quella inanellata, risalì a tormentarsi i ricci sulla fronte. «Non so nemmeno io cosa pensavo...»

«Eh, almeno c’hai provato.» Fabrizio rovistò in una tasca della sua giacca, traendone fuori un’altra sigaretta. Era l’ultima, ora che ci pensava.

La offrì a Ermal, che la accettò. «Tu hai trovato niente?» gli chiese quegli, armeggiando con un accendino metallico davanti al suo lungo naso.

«Ne so quanto te,» rispose Fabrizio, osservando la prima nuvoletta di fumo uscire dalle labbra del musicista. Il trucco era non pensarci troppo, si disse, come si era già ripetuto un’altra decina di volte in quella giornata, la maggior parte solo in quel frangente. «Il bar è stato chiuso l’altro giorno dalla polizia, e così sta da allora. Hanno sigillato la toppa co’ la cera per non far entrà a nessuno, come se le finestre nun se possono rompere...»

Ermal gli rivolse uno sguardo strano. «Hai provato a scassinare la serratura?»

Fabrizio gli restituì quell’occhiata. «Me prendi pe’ scemo? Certo che no! Nun so’ finito in prigione prima, non ce finisco mò pe’ ‘na cazzata,» soggiunse, tornando a squadrare il locale dall’altra parte della strada. Quello restò immobile, silenzioso, e soprattutto chiuso.

Un angolo delle labbra di Ermal si alzò. «E sei rimasto qui ad aspettare che venisse qualcuno a fare il lavoro per te?»

«Nun me sembra che _te_ hai fatto qualche cosa di diverso...»

«Questa te la lascio passare.» Ermal soffiò via il fumo, e gettò in strada il suo mozzicone con un colpo di dita. Guardò a destra e a sinistra, come se dovesse attraversare. Ma era seduto, osservò Fabrizio, e non poteva andare da nessuna parte. «Ce l’hai un fiammifero?»

«Sì, perché?» Nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, Fabrizio si incuriosì. «Ce che vòi fa’?»

«Tu seguimi.» Ermal si diede una spinta e saltò giù dalla panchina.

Fabrizio attese che arrivasse a metà strada per alzarsi anche lui.

Prevedibilmente, Ermal si fermò davanti all’ingresso chiuso della Scimmia Che Balla.

Salì i tre gradini della porta, e si inginocchiò davanti al pannello. «Passami uno dei tuoi fiammiferi,» chiese a Fabrizio, estendendo una mano dietro di sé. Neanche lo guardava, occhi fissi sulla serratura.

Fabrizio si chiese come avesse fatto a capire che l’aveva effettivamente seguito, ma forse non avrebbe più dovuto farsi domande su come ragionasse quello sciroccato. Estrasse un fiammifero dalla sua scatolina, e lo poggiò nel palmo dell’altro.

Ermal sfregò il cerino sul gradino, accendendolo, e avvicinò la fiammella alla serratura.

«Aò, ma che stai a fà?!» esclamò Fabrizio, afferrandolo per una spalla. «Vuoi incendià tutto?!»

«E lasciami!» Ermal strappò via la sua mano da sé, sorprendendo appena l’ex-faccendiere per la forza che aveva usato. «Non voglio incendiare niente,» gli disse poi, in tono seccato, «voglio solo far sciogliere la cera nella toppa.»

«Ah, chiaro,» disse Fabrizio, e incrociò le braccia tanto per far qualcosa. Qualche istante dopo, aggiunse: «E pecché?»

«La cera si modella col calore,» iniziò a spiegargli Ermal, e Fabrizio potè avvertire quell’odiosa punta di compiacimento nella sua voce, di quando lo metteva nel sacco con le sue parole. Doveva essere un suo marchio di fabbrica, evidentemente. «Se riscaldata, si scioglie; se raffreddata, si indurisce. A noi basterà ammorbidirla un po’ dentro la serratura, e poi infilarci dentro qualcosa per fare da chiave: a quel punto ci basterà solo girarla, e aprire la porta.»

Fabrizio avvertì un sogghigno increspargli le labbra. «Hai capito al damerino...e t’insegnano ‘ste cose, a scuola di musica?»

Ermal ridacchiò. «Nella scuola della sopravvivenza, casomai.» Tolse il fiammifero da vicino alla toppa, spegnendolo in un soffio, e lo poggiò accanto a una sua scarpa. Poi si mise le mani tra i capelli, dietro la testa, e trasse fuori da tutti quei ricci una forcina.

Fabrizio alzò un sopracciglio. «Nun so se voglio sapè che altro ce tieni in quel cespuglio...»

Ermal non rispose, limitandosi a un sorrisetto furbo. Infilò velocemente la forcina nella toppa e iniziò a farla ruotare.

Fabrizio non resistette e inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. «C’è entrata,» commentò, sforzandosi almeno nell’atto di restare serio.

«E adesso farà entrare pure noi...» Ermal armeggiò ancora qualche istante con la sua chiave improvvisata, finché non si udì un confortante suono di meccanismo sbloccato. Si riprese la forcina e si alzò in piedi, dunque spinse il maniglione d’entrata.

L’uscio si aprì senza emettere un suono. «Prego,» disse Ermal, entrando tuttavia per primo.

Fabrizio emise un leggero fischio di approvazione. «Questo ieri sera nun me l’hai fatto vedè, però,» disse distrattamente, entrando anche lui nel locale. «Te sei sbrigato prima tu della cera.» Chiuse la porta.

 

* * *

 

Ermal ringraziò mentalmente che il lavorante gli stesse dando la schiena, purché avvertisse solamente lui i propri zigomi in fiamme. «Non aspettavi di dire altro, vero?»

«Più o meno da quando hai parlato di ammorbidire la cera e ficcarci dentro qualcosa,» ammise Fabrizio, guardandosi in giro.

I tavoli affianco ai finestroni nascosti dalle tende erano vuoti, e così le panche ai loro lati; tutti i libri e i giornali erano al loro posto sugli scaffali che occupavano ben due pareti, e così le bottiglie dietro il bancone di fronte a loro. Il portaombrelli era vuoto e lucidato, i posacenere ripuliti, i bicchieri e le tazze asciutti e in fila.

Tutta quella pulizia ebbe un effetto straniante su Ermal. «Francesco forse non immaginava di morire così presto, ma almeno ha lasciato tutto in ordine.»

«Meglio per noi, no?» Fabrizio si era avvicinato alla cassa sul bancone. Premette un tasto, poi batté una mano su un fianco della macchina; lo schiocco metallico rimbombò tra le pareti chiuse.

«Oh, ma che fai?» Specularmente a quanto accaduto poco prima, Ermal lo raggiunse in fretta, allarmato. «Non vorrai metterti a scassinare la cassa proprio adesso!»

«Non la sto scassinando,» ribatté Fabrizio, tirando il cassetto con le unghie. «Ho lavorato per la fabbrica che fa ‘ste cose, si aprono anche senza...ah, vedi un po’ qua.» Estrasse un paio di banconote, e le sventolò sotto gli occhi di Ermal. «Bei rapinatori,» disse, «l’hanno ammazzato pe’ degli spicci che manco c’aveva!»

«Ma...non ha senso,» mormorò Ermal, avvicinandosi. Gettò un occhio al cassetto: negli scomparti c’erano un mucchietto di centesimi, una fila ordinata di monete argentate e una sottile pila di banconote, dove Fabrizio rimise a posto quelle che aveva tirato fuori. «Non ha senso cosa?» gli chiese lui.

«Francesco era stato invitato ad aprire la serata di beneficenza al Windsor, ma aveva telefonato al comitato qualche giorno prima, per avvertirli che sarebbe stato fuori città. Se così fosse stato, non avrebbe lasciato l’incasso nel locale incustodito, no?»

Fabrizio annuì, meditabondo. «E visto che è stato ammazzato l’altro ieri, non è vero neanche che era partito.»

«O forse è tornato giusto in tempo,» ipotizzò Ermal. Si grattò il sopracciglio con l’orecchino. «Ma non ha comunque senso...»

Fabrizio sbuffò. «Me sembra d’avè sentito troppe volte ‘sta frase solo oggi.» Chiuse il cassetto con un gesto secco, e la cassa tintinnò.

«Ricapitoliamo,» disse Ermal, e iniziò a contare sulle dita delle mani. «Francesco chiama all’hotel per dire che non sarebbe venuto, e invece ci va. Viene ucciso, _supponiamo_ , in una rapina, ma i suoi contanti sono tutti qua. Almeno credo...»

«No, è così.» Fabrizio tirò su col naso, che gli pizzicava per la polvere nell’aria chiusa del locale. «So che nun gl’hanno trovato niente addosso, pe’ questo l’hanno chiusa come ‘no scippo finito male.»

«Va bene...» Ermal mosse gli occhi, riflettendo. «Resta il fatto che nelle azioni di Francesco non c’è nulla di logico. Perché quella chiamata, se poi si è presentato comunque?»

Fabrizio fece spallucce in risposta.

Ermal fece scorrere lo sguardo sul bancone, come se i graffi sul piano di legno scuro potessero fornirgli gli indizi decisivi che stava cercando.

Senza pensarci troppo, mise le mani sotto il banco.

«Chi è che non doveva scassinare, qua?» gli fece notare Fabrizio in tono ironico, osservandolo mentre rovistava nei cassetti e nei portelli.

«Fammi fare,» lo rimbeccò Ermal, aprendo e chiudendo l’ennesima credenza. Aveva trovato solo sacchetti di caffè, zucchero e cacao, oltre alle tubature nascoste dai pannelli, e nei cassetti l’argenteria al completo, lucidata e nelle immancabili file precise. Non ricordava Francesco come un maniaco dell’ordine, dovette ammettere.

Afferrò un’altra maniglia, ma come tirò, il cassetto restò bloccato nei suoi binari. Provò a tirare altre due volte, ottenendo lo stesso risultato.

Spostando appena le dita dalla maniglia, Ermal notò una piccola serratura incernierata.

 _Interessante_. Riprese la forcina, e con essa iniziò ad armeggiare anche con quella toppa.

«Tu non me la canti giusta, Ermalì...» gli arrivò alle orecchie la voce di Fabrizio, più suadente di quanto avrebbe preferito udirla.

Ciononostante, Ermal riuscì a mantenere bastante concentrazione da scassinare il cassetto e aprirlo.

All’interno c’era solo un libriccino rilegato in pelle. Ermal lo prese e lo poggiò sul banco, dove lo aprì agli occhi di Fabrizio. «Un registro di conti.»

I numeri e i nomi incolonnati sui fogli a righe non lasciavano molte altre interpretazioni.

«Vai avanti,» gli suggerì Fabrizio.

Ermal sfogliò le pagine, incontrando altre colonne di nomi e cifre col segno di valuta affianco, che riempivano fittamente le righe. Potè solo ipotizzare che si trattasse dei fornitori di Francesco, tra gli approvvigionamenti per il bar e i librai che gli rifornivano gli scaffali.

Le sue ipotesi si mutarono rapidamente in dubbi quando raggiunse le pagine al centro del quadernetto. «Sono nomi diversi...»

«E sempre gli stessi,» aggiunse Fabrizio. «Guarda un po’ qua...»

Nell’indicargli i nomi sulla pagina si era spostato un poco verso di lui, avvicinandosi così tanto quasi da abbracciarlo. Ma aveva soltanto mosso un braccio.

Ermal si diede dello sciocco. Non poteva farsi venire le ginocchia molli e la gola secca solo perché l’altro gli si era praticamente spalmato addosso. E profumava molto meglio di quanto un carrettiere avrebbe dovuto.

Il picchiettare di un dito calloso di Fabrizio sul nuovo foglio lo salvò dall’annegare in quei pensieri autodistruttivi. «So’ scritte sempre le stesse tre persone, anche se non si capisce chi. Francesco le ha segnate con tanto di data, e pure di ora.»

«Clienti importanti?» L’ipotesi del covo di cospiratori si riaffacciò alla mente di Ermal. «O gente che non voleva farsi riconoscere...»

I nomi erano stati infatti indicati con due lettere ognuno, probabilmente nome e cognome degli interessati. O indizi sul loro aspetto. “T.B.” poteva corrispondere a “tizio baffuto”, o “Templeton Bundersnatch”, o qualunque altra dannata parola nel codice incomprensibile usato da Gabbani.

Un altro mistero, pensarono entrambi gli investigatori per caso; un’altra tessera che si andava ad aggiungere all’illogicità di cosa diavolo fosse mai accaduto al loro amico.

Fu Fabrizio a interrompere quell’attimo di stallo: «Senti, ho un’idea: Francè abitava proprio qua sopra al locale, magari ha lasciato qualche indizio pe’ casa. Io salgo a vedè se trovo qualcosa; tu resti qua e cerchi dell’altro, e avvisi se arrivano gli sbirri. Ce stai?»

«Non penso ci sarà bisogno di fare il palo,» osservò Ermal, dando un occhio alle finestre celate dalle tende. Non avrebbe potuto vederli nessuno in ogni caso. «Non c’è motivo che la polizia torni qui, se il caso è stato chiuso.»

«E allora fa’ attenzione a non lasciare impronte, capito?» Fabrizio gli strinse un polso, ma in un gesto più cameratesco che minaccioso. «Io vado di sopra. Se te serve aiuto, grida!»

Ermal lo vide dirigersi alla porta, presumibilmente di servizio, incastrata tra una libreria e l’angolo con l’altro muro. Fabrizio la aprì senza nessuna difficoltà, e lo sguardo che si scambiarono confermò loro almeno un’ipotesi: Francesco non si aspettava davvero di morire quella sera, altrimenti anche quella porta sarebbe stata chiusa a chiave.

Il lavorante sparì oltre la soglia, i suoi passi a rimbombare molto poco discretamente lungo le scale che l’avrebbero portato agli alloggi del barista defunto.

Ermal, ora completamente solo, si diede un’occhiata in giro, non senza un certo sconforto. Cos’altro avrebbe dovuto cercare, con esattezza?

Pur giunti là, non avevano ancora idea della vera ragione sulla morte di Francesco, e la scoperta dei nomi misteriosi sul registro contabile aveva aggiunto più domande invece che risolverne.

Poteva essere che si fossero sbagliati, che la sua uccisione aveva avuto davvero a che fare con una rapina finita male? Perché dunque c’erano ancora dei tasselli che non quadravano, a cominciare dalla sparizione dei testimoni del fatto? Ermal non aveva mai lavorato a un’indagine prima di quel momento, ma aveva letto abbastanza romanzi polizieschi da capire che eventi di quel genere non erano mai un buon segno.

Scorse nuovamente il registro, sperando che una seconda lettura gli avrebbe fornito un quadro un po’ più preciso delle cose.

Inutilmente: quelle sigle gli restavano criptiche così come le aveva lette la prima volta.

Alzò la testa proprio nell’istante in cui Fabrizio ritornò dalla sua ispezione. «L’unica cassaforte che sta è chiusa, e la chiave sta giusto sul comò affianco al letto. Se l’obiettivo era ripulirlo, devono esse stati i peggio ladri der mondo.»

Ermal non potè che annuire, macerando internamente la sua frustrazione. Le risposte aleggiavano nell’aria intorno a loro, le percepiva, doveva solo trovare il sistema per acciuffarle e metterle in un ordine corretto.

Ma era inutile continuare a perdere tempo lì dentro. «Meglio che andiamo,» disse, tutto sommato un po’ deluso, a Fabrizio, richiudendo il registro. «Non possiamo rischiare di farci trovare qui...»

Come rimise a posto il quadernetto nel suo cassetto, un’idea gli balzò in mente.

Uscì dal bancone, dirigendosi dritto alla prima delle due librerie.

Fabrizio restò a guardarlo. «Che sta a fa’, mò? Non dovevano annarcene?»

«Un attimo solo,» disse Ermal tra i denti, tutto preso dalla sua nuova illuminazione. Aveva iniziato a estrarre libri, aprirli, sfogliarli e poi rimetterli a posto.

In questo modo ispezionò ogni scaffale, partendo da quello più in alto - con la sua statura, non fu difficile arrivarci - passando poi in rassegna i libri del successivo.

Fabrizio, che ancora non aveva capito cosa stesse cercando il suo insolito compagno d’indagine, restò a guardarlo, non senza una buona tensione per l’eventualità che agli sbirri venisse la geniale pensata di andare a controllare un posto che tecnicamente avevano già sigillato e li beccassero in flagrante, anche se non stavano rubando niente...in teoria.

Arrivato a metà del terzo scaffale, un nuovo libro aperto tra le mani, Ermal si lasciò a un’esclamazione di vittoria. «Ed ecco un’altra cosa che non torna,» disse poi, poggiando il volume sul tavolo più vicino e strappandone delle pagine. O meglio, togliendovi delle pagine senza strapparle: Fabrizio non aveva udito il suono della carta che si rompeva, né aveva visto il musicista faticare per tirarle via. E poi, quei fogli erano ripiegati. «Che ci fanno delle planimetrie nel _Dialogus de oratoribus_?»

«Ah, nun chiederlo a me,» rispose Fabrizio retoricamente.

Ermal dispiegò sul tavolo i fogli che aveva sottratto al libro: erano mappe, notò l’ex-faccendiere nell’avvicinarsi, schemi dall’aspetto piuttosto simile, con una cornice nera a racchiudere i disegni di quelli che erano tre edifici visti dall’alto. E tutti e tre erano contrassegnati da annotazioni dettagliate, ma soprattutto dagli indirizzi di ubicazione dei luoghi raffigurati e dalle loro denominazioni, scritte in elegante corsivo in cima a tutte e tre le mappature.

«L’ospedale, il tribunale e la banca centrale,» riassunse Fabrizio. La scoperta l’aveva lasciato ancora più confuso di prima.

E non meno sbigottito era Ermal. «Mi era venuto in mente che Francesco potesse tenere un giro di sobillatori nel suo locale, ma da lì a trovare queste mappe...ora sì, che non so davvero che cosa pensare.»

Fabrizio spostò lo sguardo dalle planimetrie alle finestre celate. «Io dico di prenderle e uscire, prima che quarcuno veda le nostre ombre dietro alle tende e se faccia venì ‘n mente de chiamà la polizia.»

«Ottima idea,» gli concesse Ermal, arrotolando le mappe l’una nell’altra. L’insieme lo schiacciò poi all’interno della sua giacca, nascondendolo.

Uscirono di soppiatto, scrutando gli angoli dell’incrocio neanche fossero loro i veri assassini di Francesco.

«Come t’è venuto di cercare tra i libri?» fu la prima cosa che Fabrizio chiese a Ermal, non appena misero una certa distanza di passi tra loro e la Scimmia Che Balla, tornata al suo status di caffè letterario chiuso fino a nuovo ordinamento.

Ermal scrollò le spalle. «Non lo so,» ammise. «Ma per nascondere qualcosa lì dentro, la libreria mi sembrava il posto più logico. I ladri di strada non hanno molta pazienza di cercare, specie quelli propensi più a pugnalare che a minacciare. Francesco mi sembrava tipo da questi sotterfugi...»

«In effetti c’hai ragione...» mormorò Fabrizio, tormentandosi il labbro inferiore tra indice e pollice di una mano. Smise subito. «Ma mò che facciamo?»

«Mò, beh...» Ermal si guardò intorno, tra le strade deserte se non per qualche cartaccia, quando per poco non gli si fermò il cuore nel petto.

«Aò,» fece Fabrizio, agitandogli una mano davanti al volto, «che te piglia, tutt’a ‘n tratto?» Si guardò indietro, ma non vide nulla. «Che, ce stanno a seguì?»

«Non lo so,» mormorò Ermal, non rilassandosi. Aveva visto più che chiaramente la figura rannicchiata dietro l’angolo della porta del caffè, non era stato un miraggio del sole pomeridiano né della sua paura di essere il prossimo a finire ammazzato. «Credevo di aver visto qualcuno, ma è sparito subito,» disse infatti a Fabrizio.

«Qualcuno, eh…?»

Il modo con cui il lavorante aveva rimarcato quella constatazione non fece presagire nulla di buono a Ermal. «Che hai intenzione di fare, Fabbrì?»

«Ma come, ce stiamo già a da’ i soprannomi?» Benché avesse parlato in tono ironico, Fabrizio era tutto tranne che in vena di scherzare.

«Avevi iniziato già tu al club,» gli fece notare Ermal, che pure non era nello stato d’animo per sdrammatizzare, ma non aveva potuto farne a meno.

«…’namo, va’.» Fabrizio lo prese per una spalla, con più delicatezza rispetto a prima, e s’incamminarono.

Ermal si fece guidare senza protestare - cosa che non sarebbe stata affatto da lui, in una situazione normale, ma quella non era affatto una situazione normale. E poi forse aveva capito i piani dell’altro.

Svoltarono nel primo vicolaccio angusto disponibile. Fabrizio condusse velocemente Ermal in un altro vicolo, che si apriva tra i palazzi di un lato di quella stradina chiusa in fondo, e lì si acquattarono.

Gli fece cenno di stare in silenzio, un indice davanti alla bocca chiusa. Ermal, per tutta risposta, allungò una mano verso il muro e trasse da terra un coperchio privo del suo bidone.

Non udirono né videro nulla per un po’, a parte il rombo in lontananza delle automobili.

Poi un’ombra si allungò sull’asfalto, suole di scarpe scricchiolarono, e i due nel vicolo si prepararono mentalmente all’assalto.

I passi scricchiolanti si fermarono, e così l’ombra. Ermal e Fabrizio stettero nel silenzio più assoluto e più teso che avrebbero ricordato da quel giorno in poi.

Un altro passo. Un altro secondo di silenzio e tensione.

Un altro passo ancora. Ermal maledisse il ricciolo che aveva deciso giusto in quel momento di penzolargli davanti al naso, stuzzicandolo e facendogli venire voglia di starnutire. Strinse di più la presa sul coperchio.

L’assalitore si lanciò d’improvviso in avanti.

Fabrizio si slanciò verso di lui, bloccandolo in una sorta di abbraccio per trattenerlo, agitandosi perché quello opponeva resistenza; Ermal girò alle loro spalle e alzò il coperchio, abbassandolo velocemente sulla testa dell’altro.

Il problema fu, che centrò entrambe le teste.

 

* * *

 

«Non doveva andare così,» disse Ermal, per l’ennesima volta in quel pomeriggio. Non articolava neanche bene le frasi, la lingua gli tremava come impazzita e batteva contro i denti, dando l’impressione che balbettasse per il freddo quando invece erano i postumi della scarica improvvisa dell’adrenalina. Postumi molto lunghi.

«See, vabbè.» Fabrizio continuava a tenersi lo straccio imbevuto di acqua fredda premuto sul capo, là dove quel genio di un finto damerino gli aveva suonato un coperchio di lamiera con tutte le sue inaspettate forze, facendogli vedere le stelle. «Dì che l’hai fatto apposta e fai prima, È...»

«Che cazzo ne sapevo di quello che volevi fare, Fabbrì?!» si inalberò rapidamente l’altro. «Non mi hai detto neanche che avevi un piano!»

«T’avevo fatto segno de starte zitto, se non è un piano questo…!»

«Eh, è arrivato il grande comandante…!»

«Aò, ricciolè, se stai a cercà ‘na rissa…!»

Un mugolio li fece desistere da quel principio di lite. Ermal e Fabrizio si voltarono verso il loro prigioniero nuovo di zecca, accasciato sul divano sfondato del magazzino in cui si erano rifugiati.

Quegli si portò una mano alla testa, rinvenendo lentamente alla realtà. « _Mas_...ma _que_ succede? _Onde estou?_ »

Fabrizio emise un brontolio. «Bravo, È,» ringhiò, togliendosi di dosso lo straccio fradicio. «Mò l’hai fatto pure ammattì.»

«Parla un’altra lingua,» rimarcò Ermal seccamente, «non è impazzito.» Si avvicinò all’uomo sul divano. «Perché ci stavi seguendo?» gli chiese in inglese, andando dritto al punto.

Quegli sbattè debolmente le palpebre, visibilmente pesto. «Non _entendo_... _que_ è successo?»

Fabrizio sbuffò sonoramente nel suo angolino.

Ermal lo ignorò. «Tu ci stavi seguendo,» insistette col loro _probabile_ assalitore. «Per quale motivo?»

Ma l’uomo si prese il volto tra le mani, gemendo.

A quel punto, Ermal temette di avergli fatto seriamente del male. Va bene che era andato nel panico, e che dopo l’ispezione nel bar credeva di vedere assassini ovunque, ma dare una coperchiata in testa a qualcuno aveva comunque il suo peso, effettivo e metaforico. In che accidenti di situazione si era cacciato?!, pensò, improvvisamente angosciato; come gli era venuto in mente di fare la scheggia impazzita?!

«Sta’ un po’ a sentì, amico...»

Ah, giusto. Ermal ricordò in un istante _chi_ fosse la causa di tutti i suoi problemi da due giorni a quella parte.

«...noi nun t’abbiamo fatto niente,» disse Fabrizio all’accasciato; si era avvicinato anche lui, e con aria più contrariata che realmente minacciosa. «Pecciò nun sparà balle sul fatto che passavi da là pe’ caso, che ce seguivi chiaro come il sole.»

«Fabrizio,» lo riprese Ermal, «non parla la nostra lingua...»

«No, no...» I due credettero che quell’uomo stesse vaneggiando, e invece quegli alzò lo sguardo più che lucido su di loro. « _Eu_ vi capisco _bem_. Conosco l’italiano, me l’hanno _ensinar_...insegniato.»

 _E neanche tanto bene_ , pensò Fabrizio, ma decise di starsene zitto. Sia mai che il suo compare avesse da commentare pure su quello…

«Benissimo,» affermò Ermal, del tutto concentrato sul suo interrogatorio. «Allora. Perché ci stavi seguendo?»

L’uomo li guardò entrambi, come fosse perso, o peggio. Ermal e Fabrizio temettero di avere a che fare con uno strambo in piena regola.

Il suo aspetto non indicava uno stato benestante: la casacca che indossava era lisa, i calzoni macchiati di terra in fondo, e delle stesse macchie erano schizzate le sue scarpe dalla pelle sbiadita e spiegazzata. I capelli, lunghi fino alle spalle, erano raccolti malamente sul retro del capo, ma almeno barba e baffi erano curati. I suoi tratti erano signorili, ma affilati come per delle privazioni, forse dettate dalla sua condizione.

Doveva essere un senzatetto, pensò Ermal. Ne aveva incontrati tanti per riconoscerli a prima vista; ne era stato uno anche lui, per un po’.

Quell’uomo continuava a tormentarsi le mani in grembo. A Fabrizio bastò uno sguardo veloce per registrare cicatrici sulle nocche, i segni che si era rotto le dita in passato, e forse anche in tempi recenti, a giudicare dai vistosi cerotti che avvolgevano un paio delle sue falangi.

Quella vista, e un’occhiata migliore all’espressione smarrita racchiusa in quei grandi occhi castani, fecero ammorbidire un poco i suoi sentimenti di ostilità. «Chi ti ha insegnato l’italiano?»

Ermal gli rivolse uno sguardo sconcertato. Che razza di domanda era, in quel momento?

«Francesco,» rispose immediatamente l’uomo sul divano, sconcertando ancor più il musicista.

Fabrizio annuì, con una calma sorprendente. «Sai, Francesco era anche nostro amico.»

Lo sconosciuto tremolò. «Non...non lo _sabia_. Non lo sapevo,» ripeté in italiano, tormentandosi ulteriormente le mani.

«Sapevi anche che è morto?» continuò Fabrizio, sotto lo sguardo stupito e attento di Ermal.

L’altro mosse il capo. « _Sim_. Sì.»

Non sembrava particolarmente sconvolto, pensò Ermal.

«Come ti ha insegnato l’italiano?» proseguì Fabrizio, in apparenza sorvolando sul vero motivo per cui avevano tramortito quell’uomo e trascinato in quel postaccio polveroso.

L’altro si leccò le labbra, nervoso. «Francesco me disse ch’ _eu_ _poderia_ \- che _potevo_ , che io potevo stare da _ele_...cioè, da lui, fino a _que_ non mi fossi sistemato. _Eu sou cantor_ , sono un cantante, sapete?» domandò a quei due, accennando un sorriso svanito. «Ero _bom_ , bravo, cantavo a teatro...anche _para_ la _família_ reale...» Rabbrividì, e il sorriso già flebile scomparve del tutto dal suo volto smagrito. «E poi la guerra ha fatto _fugire todos_ dal mio _país_...»

«Quindi sei venuto in Australia e Francesco ti ha ospitato nel suo locale,» troncò Ermal il treno dei ricordi di quel tale, «ed è così che vi siete incontrati?»

Lo sconosciuto mosse di nuovo il capo. «Sì. Ero _em_ Australia da _um mes_ , un mese, ma non avevo denaro né _conhecidos_...nessuno _que poderia_ aiutarmi. Poi ho sentito di questo italiano che offriva _abrigo_ \- rifugio, che offriva rifugio agli _artistas_...è stato _gentil_ , gentile,» disse, con un’ombra di nostalgia nei grandi occhi castani. «Lo era con tutti. _Ele disse_ , diceva _que_ eravamo tutti sulla stessa barca...»

«E come hai saputo poi che Francesco è morto?» lo interruppe Fabrizio.

L’altro si inumidì nuovamente le labbra. Era anche più pallido e nervoso. « _Porque_ l’ho ucciso io.»

 

* * *

 

Ermal ancora non riusciva a raccapezzarsi di come fosse cambiata la sua vita da un giorno all’altro. Fino a neanche il pomeriggio scorso, la sua preoccupazione principale era suonare con la sua band e non essere sbattuti fuori di casa dall’ennesimo affittuario.

Ora, invece, si ritrovava in un pub del porto cittadino, in compagnia di un carraio dalla parlata brusca e dal profumo fuorviante e di un completo sconosciuto dalle sembianze di un principe catalano caduto in miseria per un colpo di stato. Davvero un bel quadretto.

Il principe senzatetto dava fondo al suo piatto di pane e frittata, evidentemente affamato. Ermal si chiese da quanto non mangiasse, considerato quant’era magro e affilato.

Ebbe la decenza di pulirsi la bocca col tovagliolo, prima di riprendere il discorso: « _Obrigado_ per il cibo. _Mas_ vi avrei _contado tudo_ , vi avrei detto tutto su Francesco in ogni caso.»

Ermal e Fabrizio si misero all’ascolto. La locanda era piena come in tutti gli altri momenti della giornata, e per quello perfetta per poter parlare senza il rischio che qualcuno li origliasse. C’era talmente tanta confusione e tanta gente a cui badare che una chiacchierata in italiano masticato e mezzo portoghese sarebbe passata del tutto inosservata.

« _Portanto_...non l’ho ucciso veramente io. Ma ho avuto la mia _culpa_ nel suo destino.»

«Cosa intendi?» sfuggì a Ermal. Per quanto fosse confuso, e arrabbiato col mondo e con se stesso, era anche estremamente curioso. Stavano per andare incontro alla risposta che cercavano così disperatamente, ed era ora. Era anche piuttosto sicuro che Fabrizio si sentisse pressappoco come lui, a giudicare dallo sguardo attento, quasi famelico con cui guardava il loro nuovo migliore amico.

« _Eu quero dizer que_...vedete, non me la passavo tanto bene quando incontrai Francesco. Mi ero _intrometido com_ gente _perigosa_ , pericolosa. _Revolucionários_...credevo _que_ volessero impedire la guerra interna al mio paese, sapete, dicevano di voler distruggere _todos_ i regimi...ma poi ho capito che _não_ era _assim_ , che non era così. Non era affatto così...e l’ho capito troppo _tarde_. Volevo fermarli, ma da solo...» Si strinse nelle spalle, divenendo ancora più magro. «Ci fu una disputa, _como_ dite voi...una lite. Ma non ero neanche in me, ero _bêbad_...uh...» Schioccò le dita un paio di volte, le sopracciglia corrugate nell’atto di riflettere intensamente. « _Como dizem…?_ »

«Eri ubriaco?»

« _Sim!_ » esclamò il principe senzatetto, illuminandosi in volto. «Sì, quello. Beviamo molto per riscaldarci e _porque_ costa poco quello che portano loro.»

«Contrabbandieri,» indovinò Fabrizio. «Aggirano il proibizionismo portando dentro il paese merce nascosta,» spiegò a Ermal, una volta tanto che era lui nella posizione di farlo. «Se nun so’ alcolici, è roba de droga o artre cose che in Australia nun possono entrà.»

«Quello facevano,» proseguì il portoghese. «Portavano _acima de tudo_ armi, armamento da guerra. _Metralhadoras_ , esplosivi e via così. Quando l’ho scoperto, volevo andare a dire tutto alla _polícia_ , ma hanno tentato di fermarmi...sono scappato, _fugitivo_ , non sapevo dove andare...e _voltei_ da Francesco. Era l’unico posto che conoscevo _bem_ in città.»

«Hai detto a Francesco di questi contrabbandieri?» gli chiese Ermal, che stava finalmente iniziando a inquadrare alcuni aspetti di quel caso contorto.

« _Sim_. Ero _beb_ \--ero ubriaco, e gli raccontai _tudo_. Ma Francesco mi disse di non andare alla polizia, perché ero venuto in Australia _sem_ visto e potevano arrestarmi, e mi chiese _onde_ era _o lugar_ dei _revolucionários_. Glielo dissi...» Fu scosso da un lungo brivido, e si strofinò le braccia.

«Ma perché Francesco voleva immischiarsi in questa faccenda?» gli chiese ancora Ermal.

« _Porque_ i _revolucionários_ avevano una cosa che aveva anche _ele_.» Il portoghese si toccò un punto sotto la gola, dove ci sarebbe stato un ciondolo se avesse indossato una collana.

A quel gesto, sia Ermal che Fabrizio capirono immediatamente dove sarebbe andato a parare.

«I _revolucionários_ usavano un codice,» continuò l’altro. « _Para_ riconoscersi usavano dei _pingentes_ rubati a un locale segreto, così _ninguém_ li avrebbe scoperti _porque ninguém_ avrebbe parlato.

«Ho dato il mio a Francesco e lui mi ha fatto vedere che ne aveva uno _igual_. Disse che i suoi _amigos_ del club dove si usava non ne sapevano _nada_ , che non erano di quelle persone, e che doveva fare una qualche cosa almeno lui. _Assim_ l’ho portato al covo dei _revolucionários_...»

Ermal non riusciva a immaginare Francesco sgattaiolare al buio, torcia in mano e pistola nella cintura, mentre si inoltrava in qualche stradina segreta fino al quartier generale di un qualunque gruppo anarchico. Neanche Fabrizio era di questa visione.

«Dissi a Francesco che i _revolucionários_ avevano un _plano_ , e che in questo piano dovevano far esplodere tre posti...»

Quell’affermazione risvegliò il musicista e l’operaio. «Esplodere?» dissero in coro. E si scambiarono pure un’occhiata.

« _Sim_ ,» affermò il terzo uomo al tavolo, un po’ stranito da quello strano sguardo. «È...è per quello che avevano portato gli _explosivos_. _Para_ distruggere i simboli del _poder_ e risvegliare le _consciências_.»

Le menti di Ermal e Fabrizio corsero immediatamente a quelle tre planimetrie. Inquadravano sempre più velocemente la fine di quel percorso tortuoso che era la loro indagine.

«Francesco si fece portare al _lugar_ dei _revolucionários_ , dopo che gli avevo _dito_ del loro _plano_. Era _noite_ fonda, non ci avrebbe visto _ninguém_. Mi disse che voleva impedire di far esplodere quei posti, e che certamente avrebbero tenuto delle _mapas_ ; lui voleva solo prenderle e poi portarle alla _polícia_.

«Entrò e uscì subito dopo, correndo come se avesse _o diabo_ alle calcagna...l’avevano scoperto, ma _ele_ era riuscito a _escapar_ in tempo.»

«Ma non ha portato quelle mappe alla polizia,» dedusse Fabrizio.

Il portoghese fece di no con la testa. « _Não_ fece in tempo: i _revolucionários_ lo seguivano, si appostavano anche nel suo locale. _Eles o controlavam_... _como_ dite voi...»

«Lo tenevano d’occhio,» venne Ermal in suo soccorso, e capì. Scambiò un’altra occhiata con Fabrizio, il quale a sua volta gli restituì lo stesso sguardo di comprensione. Si stavano avvicinando alla risoluzione del mistero.

« _Isso mesmo_ ,» confermò il portoghese, sempre più stranito da quegli scambi di sguardi. «Francesco mi disse di non farmi vedere lì in giro _porque_ mi conoscevano. _Assim_ mi sono nascosto. Poi ho saputo della sua morte, e pensavo che non potessero essere stati altri che loro...»

«Nessuno doveva venì a sapè dei loro piani, in pratica,» dedusse Fabrizio ancora una volta. «Così hanno tappato la bocca a Francesco. Hanno cercato di farti lo stesso?»

«Mi sono nascosto _bem_ ,» replicò l’altro, mostrando una parvenza di alterezza nel suo contegno per la prima volta. «Non potevano trovarmi. _Mas_ ho cercato _pistas_ , indizi sulla morte _de_ Francesco.»

«E sei tornato al suo bar?» chiese Ermal.

« _Sim_. _Eu tinha certeza que_ sarebbero tornati a cercare le _mapas_ che gli aveva preso. Poi vi ho visto entrare...» Fece un sorriso di scuse. «Credevo che cercavate me o le _mapas_. Non sono _pessoas que_ scherzano, loro.»

«Tutto chiaro,» riassunse Ermal, con la piacevole sensazione che i pezzi si incastravano, finalmente. «Scusaci anche tu,» disse poi, sentendo che mancava anche quello. «Anche noi, come dire, abbiamo avuto paura che ci stessero seguendo. Ma volevamo solo capire cosa fosse successo al nostro amico.»

«E, scusaci, n’altra cosa,» si fece avanti Fabrizio. «Quindi, Francesco ha rubato ‘ste mappe dagli amici tuoi, che lo tenevano d’occhio, ma l’hai mai visto uscì de casa in questi giorni? O dar locale suo?»

«No,» rispose il portoghese con sicurezza. «Ve l’ho detto _que_ mi ero nascosto.»

«Ti crediamo, sta’ tranquillo,» gli disse Ermal in tono rassicurante. Fabrizio, al suo fianco, aveva assunto un’espressione corrucciata che più avanti il musicista avrebbe saputo riconoscere come quella che assumeva quando rifletteva molto intensamente.

 

Lasciarono l’amico di Francesco con lo stomaco pieno e la certezza che non si sarebbe fatto vedere in giro ancora per un po’, finché quella storia dei “rivoluzionari” non sarebbe stata chiarita.

«Beh,» interloquì Fabrizio d’un tratto, mentre se ne stavano a passeggiare lungo una delle banchine del molo, due passanti all’apparenza come tanti, come tutti gli altri che si stavano godendo il pomeriggio: coppiette, solitari, chi a passeggio con un cane e chi con un gelato o un panino, i più piccoli a far volare in alto un aquilone o un aeroplanino giocattolo ad altezza delle loro testoline, e delle mani protettive dei loro tutori. «Armeno una cosa l’abbiamo capita: Francesco s’era ficcato in una cosa più grande di lui. E pe’ questo c’è rimasto secco...forse...»

Ermal annuì, camminando sovrappensiero con le mani in tasca. «Se solo avessimo l’altro testimone del fatto, ne saremmo più sicuri. Non è comunque certo che sia stato ucciso nel vicolo da uno di quegli anarchici - sempre se di anarchici si tratta - per non parlare sui loro piani. Ma i nomi che appuntava sul suo registro dovevano essere dei riferimenti alle persone che lo seguivano, per tenerle d’occhio a sua volta.»

«Ma se nun se faceva vedè ‘n giro era pe’ questo, no? Pe’ nun farse beccà.»

«E dev’essere lo stesso motivo per cui ha telefonato al comitato della serata per dire della sua assenza, ma resta il fatto che all’hotel ci è andato comunque, anche se non è entrato. E non capisco proprio perché...»

Fabrizio inspirò profondamente, traendo l’aria di mare e città a pieni polmoni, o almeno con la parte di essi che non era stata ancora intaccata dalle sue sigarette. «Ma te ce credi davero? Alla pista dei rivoluzionari, dico.»

«Quell’uomo ne sembrava piuttosto sicuro. Non avrebbe avuto ragione di inventare una storia così contorta solo per togliersi noi di mezzo.»

«Te stupiresti di quante cose la gente s’inventa pur di non finì al gabbio, Erm...»

«Perché, tu cosa ti sei inventato?» La domanda gli era sorta prima che potesse impedire alla sua voce di formularla.

Per sua fortuna, Fabrizio non parve prendersela sul personale. Sorrise in quella sua maniera sbilenca. «Magari n’artra vorta te lo dico. Mò pensiamo al caso, va bene?»

«Va bene...» Ermal si era trovato a ripetere quelle parole più per non lasciar cadere un silenzio imbarazzante. Non gli piaceva essere trattato come un bambino, ma nemmeno non avere una controrisposta. «Ci resta ancora da capire perché Francesco fosse comunque andato alla serata.»

«Se nun voleva uscì de casa perché lo seguivano, me sembra ‘na mossa piuttosto stupida.»

«Io ho un’altra idea.»

«E cioè?»

Ermal si fermò, volgendosi con lo sguardo al mare, le mani poggiate sulla ringhiera della banchina. Dietro di loro, la gente camminava spensierata, totalmente ignara delle macchinazioni in atto. «Secondo me, Francesco voleva avvisare il comitato ospedaliero dei piani dei rivoluzionari: una delle planimetrie riguardava anche l’ospedale, se ricordi bene. Se quelle persone lo seguivano di giorno, tanto da sorvegliarlo persino nel suo locale, uscire di notte doveva essergli parsa la mossa più sicura. Forse voleva entrare dal retro proprio per restare ulteriormente nell’ombra, ma è stato beccato prima...»

«E ad annà alla polizia, avrebbe dovuto spiegà com’era venuto in possesso delle mappe e tutto,» aggiunse Fabrizio, seguendo quel ragionamento. «L’avrebbero pure potuto mette ‘n cella per il sospetto d’esse un pentito.»

Ermal distolse gli occhi dal mare per puntarli su di lui. «Non ti sembra un po’ troppo affrettato, anche per la polizia?»

Indifferente, Fabrizio fece spallucce. «Non pe’ chi vòle toglierse di torno ‘no scocciatore. Sei mai stato in prigione, Ermalì?»

«No...» E non gli piaceva la direzione in cui quel discorso stava andando.

«Beh, non te l’auguro.» Fabrizio concluse a quel modo, non alleviando i timori del suo compare. «Comunque sia,» riprese poi, grattandosi la nuca, «se vogliamo delle risposte, ce sò solo du’ posti in cui possiamo annà.»

«All’hotel ci siamo già stati tutt’e due, e dubito che troveremmo dell’altro dentro al suo bar...»

«E infatti non parlavo di quello. L’hai sentito all’amico di Francesco: i rivoluzionari usano dei ciondoli pe’ riconoscerse, ciondoli fregati a un posto segreto...»

«Dici che la tua amica del negozio di fiori ha a che fare con questa storia?»

«No, e proprio pe’ questo tutto il discorso me convince poco.» Fabrizio si era rabbuiato. «Io dico d’annà a parlà co’ Fiorella de ‘sta storia dei ciondoli. Magari lo sapeva già da prima che Francesco schiattasse.»

Aveva senso, pensò Ermal. Una delle poche cose in tutto quel pasticcio. «Avevi detto che i posti erano due,» osservò poi. «L’altro qual è?»

«Prima andiamo da Fiorella,» tagliò corto Fabrizio, riprendendo la camminata - e lasciando a Ermal nessun’altra scelta se non seguirlo.

 

* * *

 

Trovarono la padrona del locale seduta a uno dei tavoli, unica presenza nella costante penombra del posto. Rivolgeva loro la schiena, fasciata in un abito decisamente meno appariscente di quello della sera prima, ma non meno elegante. Pareva impegnata nel leggere un giornale.

Fabrizio ed Ermal si avvicinarono.

All’improvviso, Fiorella scattò in piedi dalla sedia, puntando loro contro una rivoltella.

Fabrizio parò subito le mani avanti, spingendo Ermal dietro di sé. «Aò, Fiorè, ferma, semo noi!»

La donna, una statua di pietra, si rilassò un istante dopo. «Gesù...scusami, Fabrizio,» disse in un mormorio. Si accasciò nuovamente sulla sedia. «Dimenticavo che conosci l’altra entrata,» ammise, una mano alla fronte, gli occhi semichiusi. Lo spavento pareva averla privata di ogni energia.

E non solo lei, pensò Ermal, il battito a mille tanto da rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Forse ci stava ripensando, sul cantare in quel posto…

«Tuo marito non c’è?» le chiese Fabrizio, tornandole più vicino.

Fiorella agitò distrattamente una mano. «A prendere le ultime consegne di fiori...ma come mai sei venuto adesso? Apriamo stasera, credevo lo sapessi.»

«Sì, ma abbiamo qualche domanda da farte.» Fabrizio prese una sedia, la girò e vi si sedette, le braccia incrociate sullo schienale. «A proposito di Gabbani.»

«Oh...» Fiorella li guardò entrambi, ma non una sola emozione di paura le attraversò il volto. «Sì, ho saputo. Una vera tragedia...»

«Sapevi che s’era immischiato in una faccenda di anarchici?»

Quello fece corrugare un poco le sopracciglia della donna. «No, non ne avevo proprio idea. Come...»

Ermal decise di entrare in gioco. «Aveva scoperto che un certo gruppo usava i ciondoli del suo locale per riconoscersi.»

Fiorella passò lo sguardo da uno all'altro. «E pensate che io e mio marito abbiamo a che fare con la sua morte e questi anarchici?» chiese, e finalmente un’ombra di sospetto le velò lo sguardo.

«Questo devi dircelo tu,» replicò Fabrizio, non lasciandosi intimorire.

Fiorella stette in silenzio. Tormentò per un po’ l’angolo del giornale con l’unghia curata di un indice.

Scosse il capo, infine parlò: «Alcuni clienti già da un po’ si lamentavano di una cosa...dicevano di aver perso i loro ciondoli, o che glieli avessero rubati. Io e Carlo pensavamo avesse a che fare con la banda che borseggiava di recente nel quartiere. Non ho proprio pensato che...vedete,» disse poi, sfregandosi le mani (anche se non faceva così freddo nel locale), «qualche settimana fa, erano venuti al club dei reclutatori. La prima volta Carlo li ha presi per esponenti del regime, ma non erano fascisti; erano di quelli che predicano l’abbattimento delle classi sociali e la rivolta del proletariato. Ma non volevamo comunque tafferugli tra i clienti, e così li abbiamo cacciati. Si sono ripresentati più volte, in quella settimana, per poi sparire del tutto. E non ci abbiamo più pensato.»

«Quindi non aveva idea che fossero loro a rubare i vostri ciondoli?» le chiese ancora Ermal.

«Certo che no!» sbottò Fiorella. «Non avevo nemmeno idea che fossero degli arruffapopoli, cosa volete che ne sapessi di tutto il resto!»

«E nun se so’ più fatti vedè, dopo?» le chiese invece Fabrizio. «Neanche dopo la morte di Francesco?»

«No, e onestamente meglio così. Carlo si era innervosito parecchio, a riguardo. Rischiavano di farci saltare la copertura coi loro reclutamenti.»

«Lei e suo marito sareste in grado di identificarli, nel caso?» le domandò Ermal.

«Mio marito non li ha mai visti in faccia. Lui si occupa solo del negozio di fiori. E io e Carlo non ci abbiamo fatto molto caso, né alle loro facce, né ai loro nomi.»

Quindi il tizio che Ermal aveva visto sul palco insieme a Fiorella, la sera prima, non era suo marito, ma più che altro il suo socio. Si era salvato in contropiede da un imbarazzante errore e nessuno se n’era accorto. Meglio per lui.

«Ma se dite che Francesco sia stato ucciso da queste persone...che motivo avrebbe mai avuto per mettersi in mezzo?»

«Aveva scoperto i loro piani,» intervenne Fabrizio, e spiegò tutto alla sua amica: «Questi volevano far esplode dei posti in città, Francè l’è venuto a sapere perché un suo amico s’era tirato indietro, e s’è fatto portare al loro covo per rubargli le piante degli obiettivi. Però questi l’hanno seguito e lo tenevano d’occhio.»

«Crediamo sia stato ucciso mentre andava ad avvertire il comitato ospedaliero che volevano far saltare in aria l’ospedale,» si intromise Ermal. «Ma è solo un’ipotesi.»

«Dovrebbe esserci un testimone,» aggiunse Fabrizio, «ma nun se trova, e non si sa manco se esiste pe’ davero...»

«Solo lui potrebbe dirci come stanno le cose,» soggiunse Ermal, sedendosi anch’egli.

Fiorella ascoltava in silenzio, attenta. «E nessuno di voi due ha pensato, neanche per un attimo, di avvertire l’ispettore che si occupa del caso?» domandò poi.

Ermal e Fabrizio si ritrovarono a non rispondere, spalle al muro, neanche fossero stati alunni colti in flagrante dalla maestra.

Fiorella sorrise appena. «Chissà perché lo immaginavo.»

Fabrizio sospirò pesantemente. «Ma siamo punto e da capo lo stesso...»

Ermal gli diede mentalmente ragione: potevano anche aver scoperto delle trame di quei sobillatori, ma ciò non aveva fatto luce sulla morte di Francesco, gettando piuttosto altre ombre ancora.

La chiave di tutto era il testimone mancante, gli diceva il suo istinto, ma per quanto si intestardisse su quel punto, esso gli sfuggiva costantemente di mano. La cosa lo irritava enormemente.

«Che ne pensi, Ermà?»

 _Che Marco aveva ragione_ , pensò il musicista, _devo imparare a farmi i fatti miei_. «Che senza quel testimone non si va avanti,» disse invece. «È l’unico ad aver visto Francesco venire ammazzato, quindi è l’unico che potrebbe riconoscere chi sia stato e magari fare il collegamento cogli anarchici.»

Fiorella strinse loro le mani. «Spero riusciate a trovare il bandolo della matassa, ragazzi.» Si alzò in piedi. «Potrei offrirvi un drink, almeno?»

«Caffè,» rettificò Fabrizio, alzando due dita per chiederne un paio. Ed Ermal lo ringraziò mentalmente, fin troppo memore dell’ultima volta che si erano dati tutti e due all’alcol.

«Vedo se Marco non ha già finito tutte le scorte,» disse Fiorella, dirigendosi al bancone.

I due al tavolo restarono a guardarla armeggiare con caffettiera e tazzine.

«Oh, Fiorè, ‘na cosa,» disse poi Fabrizio, mentre la proprietaria dello speakeasy accendeva il fornelletto nascosto. «Mica hai visto a Niccolò, di recente?»

«Chi?»

«Er ragazzo uscito dall’istituto, ‘o sai, quello che abita nella palazzina da sgombrare. M’aveva chiesto un lavoro giusto l’altra mattina, il giorno che hanno ammazzato a Francè. Ho chiesto a Claudio se gli faceva avere lo stesso posto mio all’hotel, così lo tenevo un po’ d’occhio, ma nun s’è presentato. Pensavo avesse cambiato idea e fosse annato a lavorà da n’artra parte. Magari pe’ voi.»

«Io non ne so niente.»

«Sicura?»

«Sicura.» La testa ricciuta di Fiorella era china sulla caffettiera borbottante.

Versò il caffè in tre tazzine, che portò abilmente in equilibrio al tavolino. «Credi che si sia cacciato nei guai?» chiese al suo amico, porgendo a lui e a Ermal le due tazzine che non tenne per sé.

«Spero de no, ma nun se sa mai.» Fabrizio ingollò il suo caffè senza aspettare che si freddasse. Ermal non invidiò il suo esofago in quel momento. «Se lo vedi, digli de farse sentì, va bene?»

«Ti preoccupi molto per quel ragazzo,» osservò Ermal, mentre uscivano dal retro del negozio di fiori, in una stradina in cui nessuno avrebbe potuto vederli. Il vento si era alzato: quel bel sole di mezzogiorno era stato coperto dalle nubi, e l’aria si era rinfrescata. C’era già più gente per le strade; le corriere andavano e venivano, scampanellando.

Fabrizio dovette fermarsi al bordo del marciapiede per farne passare una. «Non ha nessuno,» fu la sua replica, prima di attraversare.

Ermal lo seguì. Non riusciva a togliersi di dosso la sensazione che qualcuno gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa. «È comunque un bel gesto, da parte tua.»

Fabrizio si volse bruscamente verso di lui. «Aò, ma hai intenzione di starme appiccicato tutto il giorno?»

«Sei _tu_ che hai detto che c’erano ancora due posti in cui cercare risposte,» ribatté Ermal, per nulla spaventato. «Al club ci siamo appena stati. Ne resta un altro. Qual è?»

Sotto il suo cipiglio, sul volto di Fabrizio si fece strada un sorriso sornione. «Ma allora me ascolti sul serio...»

«Io ascolto sempre,» replicò Ermal, facendo apparire anche lui in viso la sua solita espressione da furbastro. «Ma solo se mi interessa.»

Fabrizio inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ah, quindi quello che dico t’interessa?»

«A volte. È difficile decifrare il tuo romanaccio, sai.»

Fabrizio soffocò una risata. «Se lo dici tu, signor “vengo da una stella”...» Riprese a camminare. «Ma prima d’andà in questo posto dobbiamo passà n’attimo da casa mia.»

«Perché?» gli chiese Ermal, imperturbabile all’esterno, ma distrutto nell’animo. Quel bastardo si ricordava tutto e glielo faceva pure pesare!

«Perché vestito così non ti prende nessuno sul serio, non là dove dobbiamo andare...»

 

* * *

 

«...potevi pure chiederme di girarmi, però.»

Ermal fece spallucce. «Non è niente che tu non abbia già visto, in fondo,» la sbrigò lì, infilandosi il paio di calzoni da lavorante che Fabrizio gli aveva prestato.

Il loro proprietario si massaggiò le palpebre chiuse, la schiena ben rivolta all’altro che nel frattempo si cambiava d’abito. Aveva dimenticato di aggiungere _esibizionista_ alla lista di buone ragioni per cui non sopportava quel damerino. Poi dicevano di lui, eh?

«Comunque i tuoi vestiti fanno pena,» gli arrivò la voce di Ermal, sovrastando i fruscii della stoffa della camicia, che si stava sicuramente infilando per le braccia.

 _Esibizionista e incontentabile._ «Sono gli unici che ho,» gli fece notare Fabrizio, nel suo tono più scocciato. «Ringrazia che se so’ asciugati in tempo.»

«Sarei potuto venire anche coi miei…!»

«Seh, e un infracchettato mò lo fanno entrà in un covo di comunisti!»

«Non sappiamo ancora con certezza chi sono...» gli ricordò Ermal, la voce soffocata: era chino ad allacciarsi un paio di scarponi da lavoro.

«Per questo nun dobbiamo farci beccà.» Fabrizio decise di mandare al diavolo il buon costume e girarsi.

Ma, per sua fortuna, Ermal aveva appena finito. Non era molto diverso da prima, a parte per i pantaloni rovinati, le bretelle e la camicia stropicciata. E l’aria di non sopportare quella tenuta nemmeno un po’.

Uno per uno, pensò Fabrizio. Afferrò un cappellaccio con visiera dalla sedia e gli si avvicinò. «A questi qua nun li freghi co’ un travestimento: te riconoscono che nun sei dei bassifondi già da come li guardi, figurati dalle domande che gli fai. Quindi, te conviene pure che fai parlà a me.»

Ermal fece per ribattere, ma l’altro gli schiaffò in testa il suo cappello.

«Nascondici quei ricci, so’ la prima cosa che ricorderanno di te.»

Seppur riluttante, l’altro fece come gli era stato detto. «Pensavo che coi miei occhiali potevo farmi passare per un dottore...»

Fabrizio emise una breve risata incolore. «Anche peggio!»

Ermal brontolò. «Ricordami che lo stiamo facendo per una causa superiore.»

«Giustizia per un amico ammazzato, che altra “causa superiore” vuoi per sopportare i miei vestiti addosso? Che t’ho prestato pure generosamente, se permetti.»

«Non oso immaginare il tuo completo della domenica,» non resistette Ermal dal dire, seguendo nuovamente Fabrizio lungo le scale, dopo che ebbe chiuso a chiave l’uscio del suo appartamento. Punzecchiarlo era esattamente come passare un legno contro le sbarre di una fiera ingabbiata: estremamente pericoloso ed estremamente divertente.

«Meglio de no, infatti, ché me lo tengo caro caro per il mio funerale.»

«Mh, che bei progetti di vita che hai!»

«Ma può darsi che me lo vendo prima. Sai com’è, preferisco tenermi più quelle quattro pareti.»

«Non puoi pensarla sempre così,» gli disse Ermal. «Non va sempre tutto male.»

Fabrizio fece un’altra delle sue finte risate. «Se la vita te gira sempre allo stesso modo, però, non vuol forse dì che è così che vanno le cose?» Si fermò per rivolgergli uno sguardo. «Che altra scelta avrei?»

In quegli occhi solitamente arrabbiati, Ermal vide qualcosa di diverso, ma che lo spaventò allo stesso modo: una disarmante richiesta d’aiuto.

Che tuttavia durò poco. Fabrizio si voltò e riprese il cammino, e fino alla loro meta non disse un’altra parola.

Ermal ne capì il motivo, e per questo non lo provocò ulteriormente.

Si limitò a seguirlo, anche lui in silenzio, lasciando che fosse la vita che scorreva ai loro lati - la gente e i suoi mezzi e le sue faccende quotidiane - a riempire le loro orecchie.

 

* * *

 

«Hai mai lavorato in una fabbrica d’esplosivi, Ermà?»

«No...» Ermal era più focalizzato nel capire in che punto esatto del porto si trovassero: Fabrizio l’aveva condotto in un labirinto di capannoni, nessuno dei quali era la rimessa in cui lavorava Dino, e neanche lui pareva avere ben precisa in mente la direzione in cui andava.

«Beh, io sì.»

Ermal non aveva dubitato che la risposta sarebbe stata quella.

«E te dico una cosa: puoi essere un esperto o un emerito imbecille, ma basta che agiti un pochetto quelle cose pure da spente e...» Fabrizio aprì una mano di scatto, mimando un’esplosione. «Salta in aria tutto.»

«In pratica, credi che i rivoluzionari che avrebbero ucciso Francesco siano dello stesso gruppo a cui appartenevano gli operai morti ieri, nello scoppio alle Docklands.»

Fabrizio gli rivolse uno sguardo sorpreso. «Sì, ‘na specie.» Non doveva essersi aspettato che anche Ermal facesse il collegamento.

Il musicista si permise un secondo per gongolare internamente. «E sai dove si radunano?»

«So dov’è il posto che è esploso, è là che lavoravano. C’ero andato a vedere se...bah, lascia sta’,» la troncò lì Fabrizio, prima di appostarsi dietro una ringhiera. L’inferriata era seminascosta da dei cartelli che segnalavano l’impresa che sfruttava quei capannoni come deposito merci. Ermal gli si acquattò accanto, sebbene non troppo vicino.

C’erano delle macchine sollevatrici nell’area oltre il cancello, ma erano ferme, non in funzione. Il cemento era annerito e non solo quello: anche i resti di lamiere contorte e pilastri accasciati gli uni sugli altri. Degli uomini in abiti da lavoro andavano e venivano, trasportando carriole di materiali che altri staccavano o estraevano dai punti in cui erano conficcati.

Il luogo dell’esplosione, dedusse Ermal. E quei lavoranti potevano o non potevano essere i mandanti dell’uccisione di Francesco. Ma erano troppo distanti per vedere se indossassero anche loro il ciondolo dello speakeasy di Fiorella. «Dobbiamo prenderne uno da parte e parlargli.»

Fabrizio annuì, lo sguardo truce fisso sui lavoranti all’opera.

«Parlargli _e basta_ ,» precisò Ermal, non piacendogli quello sguardo.

«Nun so’ io quello che ha menato un coperchio in testa a du’ persone.»

Ermal sospirò seccamente. «Senti, vado a parlarci io...» Fece per andare.

«Non se ne parla,» lo fermò Fabrizio, fermandolo pure per un braccio. «Una parola bella delle tue e semo bruciati. Ce parlo io, tu sta’ qua e fa’ il palo.» Si avviò oltre il cancello aperto, non ammettendo repliche.

 _Testone!_ Ermal poteva pure piantarlo in asso e lui non se ne sarebbe neanche accorto. Ah, ma non sarebbe restato con le mani in mano a fare da sentinella. Che si ficcasse le sue paternali dove sapesse.

Si guardò intorno: non c’era molto da ben sperare. Solo capannoni, cancelli e cemento. E qualche operaio che andava o veniva.

Ermal fece qualche passo più in là, gettando un occhio ai vicoli che si aprivano fra le costruzioni di lamiera.

In uno di essi, proprio all’angolo, c’era una ragazza con delle cassette di frutta. E dei cartelli di cartone con su scritto i prezzi delle merci. Un’ambulante, in pratica.

Ermal indossò il miglior sorriso noncurante che avesse e le si avvicinò. «Un’arancia, per favore.»

«Subito.» La ragazza pescò lesta l’agrume dalla cassetta, e glielo porse.

Ermal le diede quanto dovuto in cambio, osservandola meglio mentre prendeva il frutto e le lasciava le monete nel palmo, che quella richiuse e ficcò subito in tasca.

Anche se indossava una bandana in testa, la riconobbe come la giovane creola dai capelli rosati che aveva visto al bancone dello speakeasy la notte prima. «Potrei...farti una domanda?»

Quella mise su un sorriso tagliente. «Se vuole chiedermi che ci fa un fiorellino come me a vendere frutta al porto, è perché preferisco non vendere dell’altro.»

«In realtà volevo chiederti se sapessi di un gruppo di anarchici che hanno la base in questo posto.»

L’ambulante fischiò. «Dritto al punto. Sei strano, tu.»

Ermal alzò le spalle. «Non sei la prima che me lo dice.»

La giovane rimasticò per un po’ la sua risposta, prima di parlare: «I tizi saltati in aria l’altro giorno erano dei poveracci, ma lavoravano per dei pazzi...gente che vuole far fare la stessa fine a tutta la città. O almeno, è quello che ho sentito in giro. Io me ne tengo alla larga.»

«E hai sentito qualcosa di preciso, non so, se parlavano di voler uccidere una persona in particolare?»

«Per chi mi hai preso? Non sono una giornalista, e non vado a caccia di guai.» La ragazza ora era sulla difensiva.

Ermal riformulò la frase successiva: «Un mio amico lavorava qui, ed è dall’altro ieri che non lo vedo. Non so nemmeno se sta tra gli operai all’obitorio. Sono...solo preoccupato. Per questo ti ho chiesto se avessi visto qualcosa di diverso dal solito, non saprei...non lavoro da queste parti...»

L’ambulante parve rilassarsi. «Spero che il tuo amico stia bene. Ma di gente strana qui ne passa parecchia: ubriachi, reazionari, gente che vuole buttarsi a mare con una pietra al collo...»

Quell’elenco non aiutava le speranze di Ermal.

«...ma, ora che ci penso...»

«Sì?» Ermal si sforzò di mantenere il controllo.

Ma la ragazza non disse altro. Capendo l’antifona, Ermal le lasciò un’altra moneta, in cambio di un’altra arancia.

La giovane si sciolse la lingua: «C’era un ragazzo che passava sempre da ‘ste parti. Me lo ricordo bene, ogni volta che passava veniva a comprarmi qualcosa. Poi è sparito, giusto l’altro ieri.» Gli indicò il cappellaccio che portava in testa. «Aveva un cappello identico al tuo, sai? Giurerei che è lo stesso, mi ricordo la visiera scucita.»

«E ti ricordi altro, di lui?» le chiese ancora Ermal.

«Mah...che aveva dei segni sulle braccia. Tatuaggi, credo. Ne aveva pure sulle mani, una roba assurda. Credevo facesse parte di qualche banda di contrabbandieri, di solito sono loro quelli che...»

Ermal aveva però staccato l’attenzione, rivolgendola verso qualcos’altro...un ricordo, più precisamente.

Era nel retro delle cucine del Windsor e un faccendiere l’aveva appena mandato a quel paese. Infastidito, aveva gettato la sua sigaretta ed era rientrato in sala, quasi urtando un ragazzo che era uscito nello stesso momento. L’aveva visto di sfuggita, e per questo aveva accantonato il ricordo, ma ora che ci pensava meglio, ciò che quel giovane aveva sulle mani, e che Ermal gli aveva intravisto quando quegli si era ritratto verso il muro per farlo passare, non erano guanti dai ricami particolarmente elaborati…

«..ecco, più o meno come i suoi!» La ragazza fece un cenno col mento, indicando un punto alle spalle di Ermal. Il musicista si voltò.

Fabrizio era appena riapparso, e lo stava aspettando a braccia conserte. In quella posizione, i tatuaggi che aveva sulle mani erano più che evidenti.

«Grazie dell’aiuto,» mormorò Ermal alla sua inaspettata fonte di informazioni, e raggiunse il suo amico.

Quegli lo accolse con un sorriso sbilenco dei suoi. «Che, avevi fame?» gli chiese, riferendosi alle due arance che il jazzista aveva per le mani.

Ciò che vide sul suo volto, però, ebbe l’effetto di turbarlo. «Ermal...»

«Quando hai detto che è scomparso, il tuo amico Niccolò?» gli chiese Ermal di rimando, ignorando tutto il resto.

Fabrizio non parve capire. «Due...due giorni fa, il giorno dell’omicidio...ma perché…?»

«Dove lavorava, prima che gli dessi il lavoro all’hotel?»

«Ma non lo so, credo pe’ degli scaricatori al mercato, o quaggiù al porto...È, ma che sta a succede?»

«La sera dell’omicidio di Francesco ho incrociato un garzone, quando me ne sono andato dopo la nostra discussione. Tu hai detto che avevi trovato un lavoro a Niccolò all’hotel proprio in quel giorno, no? Non potrebbero essere la stessa persona, lui e il ragazzo che ho visto io?»

Fabrizio si passò una mano sotto il mento. «Ma se fosse venuto a lavorà quella sera, l’avrei saputo. Sarebbe venuto ad aiutarme. Invece nun è venuto nessuno, ho dovuto mette le bottiglie a posto da solo... _ah_...»

Il suo sguardo si fece improvvisamente più chiaro, gli occhi dilatati dallo shock della realizzazione.

Ermal non si sentiva ancora tranquillo. «Fabrizio, hai idea di dove possa essere andato Niccolò?»

«Sì,» rispose l’altro, annuendo. Lo sconvolgimento aveva lasciato il passo a una cupa serietà sul suo volto. «Sì, credo proprio di sape’ dove possa essere andato.»

 

* * *

 

«Fiorella!!»

Ermal dovette rincorrere Fabrizio, tanto che era entrato di carica nello speakeasy; dietro di loro, caracollava un seccato quanto apprensivo cassiere albino. «Oh, senti, non è che puoi fare quello che vuoi…!»

«Tu sta’ zitto,» gli disse Fabrizio, brusco, prima di tornare a rivolgersi alla proprietaria - che nel frattempo era uscita dal bancone, dove stava dando al barista vestito di scuro le ultime direttive per la serata. «Avevi detto che non ne sapevi niente! Mò invece scopro che ce sei in mezzo pure tu!»

«Il fatto che tu conosca me e il mio locale non ti autorizza a venire a spadroneggiare quando ti pare, Fabrizio,» gli si parò davanti Fiorella. Ermal pensò che quella scena dovesse essersi ripetuta altre volte, a giudicare dall’atteggiamento rigido con cui si era posta. «Se potessi spiegarti _con calma_ te ne sarei grata, invece di attirare con le tue urla le squadre di ronda dell’intero quartiere.»

«Avevi detto di nun sapè niente di dov’era Niccolò,» s’infervorò Fabrizio, puntandole un dito contro, ma tenendosi comunque a una certa distanza. «Che nun l’avevi manco visto. E ‘nvece lo tieni sotto al tuo tetto, come fai co’ tutti gli altri!»

«Fabrizio, ma che stai dicendo?» gli chiese Ermal, che per quanto stordito dall’intera faccenda - gli aveva detto che sarebbero andati a controllare da una parte, non che sarebbe giunto ad aggredire la sua amica! - voleva pure capire che intenzioni avesse. E tirarsene fuori, eventualmente.

Fiorella non replicò, alzando il mento con fierezza. Lo sfidava a proseguire.

Cosa che Fabrizio fece: «Sto dicendo che l’amica mia ha quest’abitudine di dare aiuto ai randagi; ché se c’hai un problema che te sta a cercà qualcuno, te puoi nasconde da lei. Così ha fatto pe’ quer ragazzo alla cassa, che c’ha i genitori ricercati dalla cosca che sta qui in città...»

L’albino si passò nervosamente le mani tra i radi capelli. Evidentemente, non gli piaceva che l’argomento venisse tirato in ballo.

«E pe’ Marco,» proseguì Fabrizio, lanciando un’occhiataccia al barista, «se no da mò che la sua vecchia banda l’avrebbe mandato a fa’ compagnia ai pesci...»

L’uomo al bancone restituì la mala occhiata, ma continuò a pulire i bicchieri col suo panno.

«E così ha fatto pure pe’ me, e lo stesso dev’esse stato co’ Niccolò, perché è lui che ha visto chi ha ucciso a Gabbani!»

La rivelazione gettò un velo di sorpresa sui volti di tutti gli astanti, tranne che quelli di Fabrizio e di Ermal.

«Non avevo neanche idea che Niccolò fosse stato assunto al Windsor,» riprese a parlare Fiorella, sempre con quella sua calma freddezza, ma che ora a Ermal risultava ancora più sospetta.

«E no che nun c’avevi idea,» concordò Fabrizio, calmatosi appena. «Te l’ha detto lui,» aggiunse poi. Ermal avvertì una punta di soddisfazione nella sua rivelazione.

Fiorella scosse la testa. «Ti ho già detto che non sapevo...»

«Lo so cosa m’hai detto, ma so pure che pur di non dì la verità alla gente, guardi da tutt’altra parte. Quando semo venuti io e Ermal a parlarte, oggi, proprio quando ho nominato Niccolò te sei messa a fà il caffè, e giusto quando t’ho chiesto se l’avevi visto. Ma l'avevo già visto io, qua, ieri sera, che ha portato a Marco le bottiglie dal magazzino. Credevo di essermi sbagliato, e invece pe' 'na volta c'ho visto giusto.» Fabrizio lasciò che il suo tono si addolcisse un poco. «Te conosco, Fiorè, e tu conosci me. ‘o sai perché non riusciamo a guardà la gente negli occhi se dobbiamo dirgli una bugia.»

Ermal, come pensava pure gli altri presenti, aspettava una risposta definitiva. Fiorella aveva iniziato a tormentarsi la lunga sciarpa di seta che portava annodata al collo, e come aveva detto Fabrizio, aveva distolto lo sguardo da loro.

Ci fu un rumore secco, come di una porta che si apriva. Ermal si guardò alle spalle, ma l’uscio segreto era rimasto aperto dalla loro entrata. Cosa poteva…?

Il sospiro pesante di Fabrizio gli riportò l’attenzione in avanti. «Era pure ora, ragazzì...»

Alle spalle di Fiorella, apparentemente apparso dal nulla, Niccolò gli stava rivolgendo lo sguardo più spento che Ermal avesse mai visto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il "Dialogus de oratoribus" è un'opera di Tacito sulla crisi della retorica. A meno di vederci una leggera ironia da qualche parte, non ho idea del perché Gabba abbia nascosto le mappe giusto lì.
> 
> Le parti in portoghese sono state barbaramente tradotte con Google Translate.


	7. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un'ultima persona ha da dire la sua, e poi tutti a casa.

«Non volevo restare tutta la vita all’orfanotrofio,» stava dicendo Niccolò, le mani tatuate una nell’altra, lo sguardo perso tra le sue dita intrecciate. «Ho vent’anni, dovevo pur fare qualche cosa. Poi ho sentito di questi che cercavano un corriere, e ho iniziato a lavorà per loro.»

Si erano seduti tutti e tre a un tavolo, Ermal, il ragazzo e Fabrizio; Fiorella era tornata nel negozio insieme al cassiere, e il barista a sistemare le casse nel magazzino. Era da lì che era uscito Niccolò, e la porta era ritagliata nel muro dall’altra parte del bancone degli alcolici: ecco perché Ermal non aveva capito da dove fosse entrato.

«E che dovevi fà?» gli chiese Fabrizio. Il tono minaccioso era sparito.

«Consegnare pacchi, lettere, cose così, da una sede all’altra. Importavano roba, ma io dovevo solo consegnare i dispacci da un caposquadra all’altro.» Niccolò sospirò. «Poi ho sentito l’ultima riunione...per caso, però; m’ero fermato davanti alla porta per lasciare ‘na lettera, pensavo la tenessero chiusa...»

«E così li hai sentiti parlare dei loro piani,» indovinò Ermal.

Niccolò annuì. Era pallidissimo, e per questo il suo volto magro appariva ancora più spettrale. «Volevano far esplodere dei luoghi in città: parlavano di simboli del potere, risveglio delle coscienze...roba da pazzi...»

Ermal scambiò un rapido sguardo con Fabrizio. Era lo stesso discorso fatto dal portoghese. Ormai non avevano più alcun dubbio su come fosse andata l’intera faccenda. «E cos’hai fatto, allora?» gli chiese a quel punto.

«Cosa voleva che facessi, sono scappato!» Niccolò l’aveva ammesso come un dato di fatto. «Non volevo avere niente a che fare con quella gente fuori di testa, non se ci finiva qualcuno ammazzato! Credevo portassero merce in Australia e basta.»

«E poi sei venuto da me,» proseguì Fabrizio. «A chiederme se potevi lavorare co’ me al grand hotel.»

«Ho pensato che in un posto del genere non sarebbero mai venuti a cercarmi: era proprio un ambiente da borghesi, da ricconi, tutta la gente che odiano.»

«Il nascondiglio perfetto,» mormorò Ermal.

«Finché nun hai visto Gabbani venì ammazzato,» proseguì ancora Fabrizio.

Niccolò annuì nuovamente, improvvisamente nervoso. Non doveva essere un bel ricordo, per lui - e né Ermal né Fabrizio poterono biasimarlo. «Come so’ arrivato, sul retro, ho sentito dei rumori strani: credevo fosse un gatto che aveva rovesciato la spazzatura, e me ne stavo andando...poi so’ spuntati due uomini...uno che ha pugnalato all’altro…

«E poi è uscita ‘na vecchia, aveva una lanterna in mano; non è stata molto, ma la luce ha colpito l’aggressore, e anche se non l’ho visto bene in faccia - portava un cappello, uno di quelli larghi - l’ho riconosciuto lo stesso. Era il caposquadra da cui prendevo ordini. Sapete...» Niccolò si indicò il lobo di un orecchio. «Porta sempre un orecchino d’argento, qui. Era la medaglia che gli avevano dato in guerra.»

«Quindi hai riconosciuto l’uomo che ha ucciso Francesco Gabbani nel tuo datore di lavoro,» riassunse Ermal, «e poi sei scappato di nuovo?»

«...sì.» Ammetterlo costò molte energie a Niccolò, che si accasciò contro lo schienale della sua sedia. «Sì, me ne so’ scappato.»

Fabrizio emise un lieve brontolio. «Ma perché nun sei venuto da me?» gli chiese, brusco ma non perché fosse in collera. «Perché te sei nascosto qua, hai coinvolto pure a Fiorella?»

«Non sei mio padre, Fabbri,» ribatté Niccolò seccamente, «ai fatti miei ci penso io.»

«Bel modo in cui ci hai pensato, potevi far uccide te e altre persone!»

«Per questo dovevo sparire!» esclamò il ragazzo. «Se avessi detto a qualcuno di aver visto in faccia l’assassino, quelli ci avrebbero ammazzato tutti! So’ completamente fuori di zucca, Fabbri, non hai idea di quello che potrebbero fare se cercassi di fermarli!»

«Io ho un’idea su quel che potremmo fare noi,» replicò Ermal, intromettendosi nella discussione. Niccolò e Fabrizio lo guardarono. «Dire tutto alla polizia una buona volta.»

Niccolò roteò gli occhi. «Sì, e quelli mò ci credono…!»

«Te parrà strano, Nicò, ma so’ d’accordo con l’amico mio.»

In un sorprendente cambio d’umore, Niccolò sgranò gli occhi. «Tu cosa?!»

Anche Ermal era tutto sommato sorpreso. «Mi hai appena dato ragione?» chiese a Fabrizio, avvertendo un angolino delle proprie labbra premere per sollevarsi.

«Nun te ce abituà,» lo avvertì l’altro, evitando accuratamente di guardarlo in volto. «Comunque, se sta quarcuno che può mette fine a ‘sti pazzi, è di sicuro la polizia,» continuò. «Noi non abbiamo l’autorità e tutto il resto per impedirgli di fa’ saltà in aria posti, e se anche andassimo a cercarli pe’ distruggere gli esplosivi o che so io, ce scapperebbe pure n’artro morto tra di noi. Quinni, seguitemi n’attimo, la cosa più furba è andare a dire quello che sappiamo all’ispettore che s’è occupato del caso di Gabbani, e così è pure la buona vorta che quel poveraccio ha un po’ di giustizia sulla sua morte, che ne dite?»

 

* * *

 

Per quanto messa in piedi velocemente e raccontata alla buona, l’idea di affidarsi alla polizia era la migliore, se non l’unica che potessero mettere in pratica.

In quello stesso giorno, i tre testimoni dell’ultimo caso di omicidio ai danni della comunità italiana si recarono al distretto designato, chiedendo appositamente dell’ispettore Favino dietro il pretesto di avere delle importanti rivelazioni sul caso Gabbani.

Com’era da aspettarselo, l’agente alla postazione ebbe le sue giuste rimostranze a farli passare, motivate tra l’altro dall’ordine precedente del commissario capo di non perder tempo dietro a casi ormai chiusi e che non riguardassero crimini di una certa importanza. Ma giustizia volle che l’ispettore Favino fosse di ritorno al distretto da un sopralluogo proprio nello stesso momento in cui Ermal, Fabrizio e Niccolò stavano dicendo la loro a quel povero agente a proposito del sistema giudiziario australiano. L’apparizione del poliziotto li fermò appena in tempo dal meritarsi il resto della giornata in cella.

Riguardo al modo in cui erano venuti in possesso delle planimetrie sottratte alla banda, Ermal aggirò abilmente l’ostacolo grazie alla sua parlantina: un amico di Francesco gliele aveva recapitate per lettera anonima, spiegandogli come il morto ne fosse venuto in possesso e che avesse voluto affidarle proprio a lui, di cui conosceva il senso morale e di cui si fidava.

Quando Favino gli chiese che fine avessero fatto la lettera e la busta della consegna, Ermal fece spallucce. «Ci serviva qualcosa da bruciare nella stufa, o quella sera non avremmo cenato.»

L’ispettore sembrò darla per buona, benché il suo cipiglio la lasciasse intendere diversamente. Secondo Fabrizio, era stanco pure lui di tutta quella faccenda e voleva risolverla al più presto.

Contrariamente alle aspettative, Niccolò non ebbe difficoltà nel dare la sua versione dei fatti, forse perché si era finalmente assicurato che l’ispettore che si era occupato del caso era italiano, esattamente come Ermal e Fabrizio gli avevano promesso. Dalla sua parte, Favino non fece pressioni di sorta né lo mise in agitazione in alcun modo, e il ragazzo riuscì a parlare liberamente e in tranquillità. Forse era reso più tranquillo dal fatto che la mano di Fabrizio non lasciò la sua spalla per tutto il tempo della sua deposizione, ma era una cosa di cui Ermal sospettava solamente. Non era nella posizione di poter ficcanasare di più nel loro rapporto.

Una risposta la aveva ottenuta da Fiorella, però, poco prima che avessero lasciato il suo locale per andare al distretto.

«Niccolò è venuto da me la sera stessa della morte di Francesco, perché sapeva che l’avrei nascosto senza dire niente a Fabrizio. Sa bene quanto può sporgersi per chi gli sta a cuore, e per una volta voleva fare lo stesso, non coinvolgendolo.»

«Ma non pensava che avrebbe ottenuto l’effetto opposto,» aveva commentato Ermal, ricordando l’apprensione negli occhi e nei modi dell’ex-faccendiere quando si trattava del giovane scomparso. «Oppure sì, e voleva che lo cercasse proprio perché aveva bisogno del suo aiuto, ma non riusciva a chiederglielo?»

A quel punto, Fiorella si era stretta nelle spalle. «Chi lo sa. Nessuno dei due ha famiglia, ecco perché si sono così legati. E tutt’e due non sopportano le ingiustizie, e preferiscono agire da soli per non coinvolgere altri. Per quanto testardi, però, sarebbe finita in ogni modo così.»

Il modo in cui aveva pronunciato quell’ultima frase, aveva fatto scattare un sospetto nella testa ricciuta di Ermal, che però preferì non dargli voce.

Poteva essere che, se non fosse stato per le loro indagini, sarebbe stata proprio Fiorella, stufa dei tafferugli dei suoi amici, a mettere un punto a tutta quella storia?

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio non riusciva a non sorridere, leggendo e rileggendo la prima pagina del giornale: _ispettore membro della comunità italiana sgomina in una retata banda di reazionari_. Seguiva l’encomio di un livido commissario capo. I loro nomi non erano stati citati, ma d’altronde erano stati loro stessi a fare l’esplicita richiesta di restare nell’anonimato. Che Favino si prendesse tutto il merito, se serviva ad assicurare dei pazzi dinamitardi alla giustizia.

Lasciò il quotidiano sul tavolo, a prendere luce dalla lanterna accesa - il suo appartamento costava così poco perché era uno dei pochi, nel palazzo, a non aver avuto allacciati corrente elettrica e acqua - e a piedi scalzi si avviò verso il letto. Aveva una mezza idea di buttar giù due righe su quella vicenda prima che sparissero dalla sua mente, o quantomeno prima di cena. Fuori era calato il buio da un pezzo, ma avrebbe dovuto attendere ancora qualche tempo prima di incollare i fogli di giornale alle finestre per difendersi dal freddo.

« _Ah!!_ » Saltò su come elettrificato, una puntura acuta sotto la pianta di un piede. Fabrizio si chinò per capire cosa fosse successo, ed estrarre l’eventuale scheggia di vetro o legno dalla pelle.

Guardò molto stupidamente lo spillone fermacravatta che reggeva tra le dita. Non era roba sua, pensò, decisamente confuso sulla sua provenienza. Si mise a quattro zampe, e con un lato della faccia premuto contro il pavimento diede un occhio sotto al letto.

La vecchia valigia di cuoio era ancora lì, chiusa come il giorno in cui non aveva voluto più vederla davanti agli occhi e l’aveva spedita lì sotto a prender polvere e ragnatele. Ma quello spillo non poteva provenire certo dal suo interno…

Ritornò seduto con un nastro di stoffa liscia nell’altra mano. L’aveva trovato abbandonato nello spazio tra il comodino e il letto. E anche quello non era _decisamente_ roba sua.

Bussarono alla porta nel momento esatto in cui Fabrizio si mise seduto sul materasso, quei due oggetti tra le mani. «È aperto,» disse, senza prestare attenzione alla soglia.

«Non dovresti essere così incauto,» gli disse infatti Ermal, entrando. «Pensa se fossi stato un poliziotto.»

«Non avresti comunque trovato niente...» Fabrizio gli mostrò i due ritrovamenti. «So’ tuoi, questi?»

Ermal li guardò un attimo, poi ridacchiò imbarazzato. «Ecco dov’erano finiti! Mio fratello mi avrebbe ucciso se avessi perso il suo regalo.»

Fabrizio si alzò a depositarli sul tavolo, sopra il giornale. «S’intende di cravatte?»

«Più di vini.» E anche Ermal si avvicinò, per recuperarli.

«Ha una cantina?»

«No...» Ermal infilò il fermacravatta in una tasca dei calzoni, la cravatta nell’altra. «Ma è un prete.»

«Ah.» Fabrizio si accorse solo in quell’istante che l’altro stava ancora indossando gli abiti da lavoro che gli aveva prestato per infiltrarsi al porto. La cosa, per qualche ragione, lo fece sorridere. «Come mai questa visita?»

Ermal gli sorrise di rimando. «Abbiamo risolto un caso di omicidio e sventato ben tre attentati. Non abbiamo festeggiato.» Gli indicò ciò che aveva portato con sé. «Hai un cavatappi?»

«Mò vedo...» Fabrizio si diresse alla cassettiera.

Trasse un altro bicchiere - quello per sé era già sul tavolo, insieme al tagliere con la sua cena - e lo poggiò sul piano del mobile, dunque si mise alla ricerca del cavatappi. «Che t’hanno detto gli amici tuoi quando hanno saputo?»

«Che sono estromesso dalla direzione della band per almeno tre mesi. Ma ho il permesso di restare, se non mi metto più a fare il detective _senza_ avvertirli prima.»

«L’hanno presa bene, insomma.»

«In realtà volevano partecipare anche loro.» Ermal mosse il capo: le spalle di Fabrizio gli coprivano la visuale, e non vedeva ciò che cercava. «Niccolò?»

«Sta bene anche lui.» Fabrizio alzò il cavatappi come fosse un tesoro. Tutto contento, chiuse il cassetto. «Perché ‘o vòi sapè?»

«Così.» Ermal si guardò intorno. «Pensavo...»

«Che vivesse co’ me?»

Fabrizio sorrise, tornando al tavolo. Non rise dell’annuire di Ermal. «Nico non è un bambino, se la sa cavare pure meglio di me e te messi assieme. Non serve che lo tengo sempre sott’occhio. Non so’ manco suo padre, tra l’altro.» Porse il cavatappi a Ermal.

Il musicista lo accettò, come accettò pure quel segno di interrompere lì la conversazione. Iniziò ad armeggiare col tappo della bottiglia.

Fabrizio diede un occhio all’etichetta, nera in lettere dorate su un vetro altrettanto scuro. «Che è, polacco?»

«No...albanese,» sibilò Ermal, nello sforzo di cacciar fuori il tappo da quel collo stretto.

Fabrizio ne parve sorpreso. «E in Albania fanno vini?»

«Sì, ma questo è speciale...» Con un sorriso compiaciuto per lo stappo ben riuscito, Ermal riempì entrambi i bicchieri. Ne offrì uno al padrone di casa.

Fabrizio lo prese con un po’ di diffidenza. Il liquido era dorato, semitrasparente e pieno di bollicine, e l’odore che mandava era inconfondibile… «Ma è spumante?»

«Quale modo migliore per brindare a un successo, se non con dello champagne?» Il sorriso strafottente di Ermal pareva illuminare la stanza, anche se era accesa solo una lanterna.

Fabrizio non si azzardò ancora ad accostare le labbra al bicchiere. «Ma sei veramente sicuro che è buona, ‘sta cosa? Nun è che poi ce sentiamo male tutt’e due?»

«Me lo sono fatto spedire direttamente dall’Albania da un corriere di fiducia,» ribatté Ermal.

«E chi sarebbe, ‘sto uomo di fiducia?»

«Il nuovo gestore del caffè letterario riaperto di recente, una stella della canzone iberica attualmente in regolare asilo politico qui in Australia, e patrocinato nella sua nuova attività da una nostra comune amica dai modi impeccabili. Ti basta?»

«E me avanza pure,» rispose Fabrizio, la testa china e le spalle scosse dalle risate trattenute, scatenate da quel flusso di retorica appositamente esagerata. Si raddrizzò, ripresosi, e avvicinò il bicchiere a quello di Ermal. «Allora, a che brindamo, stavolta? Alla giustizia?»

«Direi che è d’obbligo,» rispose Ermal, e fece cozzare i vetri. A differenza dell’ultima volta, i due presero un solo sorso della bevanda, invece di mandarla giù in un sol colpo.

«Mh...non è male,» disse Fabrizio, facendo rigirare il drink nel suo bicchiere.

«Sono contento.» Ermal sporse nuovamente il suo. «Ne facciamo un altro?»

«Alla memoria di Francesco,» propose Fabrizio, avvicinando di nuovo pure il suo bicchiere. «Che ora riposerà finalmente in pace, e non verrà a scocciarci nel sonno.»

Ermal rise. «A lui,» confermò, e i vetri tintinnarono ancora.

«Mh...ma sai che c’è, Erm?» parlò poi Fabrizio, dopo aver mandato giù un altro sorso dello spumante straniero. Sembrava pensieroso. «’sta roba, se devo proprio dirlo...»

«Fa schifo, eh?» lo anticipò Ermal.

«...sì,» ammise Fabrizio, facendo scoppiare entrambi a ridere fragorosamente. «C’ho di meglio per rifarci,» disse poi, poggiando il suo bicchiere sul tavolo.

«Una birra rossa?» chiese Ermal, divertito.

«Ma sempre a bere pensi?» Fabrizio gli rivolse un’occhiata di traverso, ma si vedeva che era divertito anche lui. Gli spinse davanti il piatto con la sua metà di pane e formaggio.

Ermal appoggiò il suo bicchiere sulla tavola. «Non ho mai brindato con del pane, prima,» disse, accettando l’insolita offerta.

«E io nun avevo mai portato prima ‘n damerino a casa,» gli fece eco Fabrizio, «ma se dice che c’è ‘na prima volta per tutto, pecciò...» Addentò la sua metà di cena.

Ermal era tentato di sospirare e roteare gli occhi, ma si trattenne eroicamente. «Andremo mai d’accordo, noi due?»

«E te lo chiedi pure?» Fabrizio finì in fretta il suo pane. «Credevo lo sapessi già.» Sorrise, con quella luce negli occhi stanchi che diceva tutto e non diceva niente.

Ermal preferì continuare a mangiare, restituendo tuttavia quel sorriso.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La prima long che completo su AO3, e giustamente devo farla finire demmerda.
> 
> In realtà è una bieca tattica di finale aperto, perché c'è quest'idea nell'aria di farne una bella serie di questo Jazz Age/MFMM!AU, tanto che mi sono divertita a far correre sotto e sopra i nostri investigatori della domenica, e c'è tanto altro ancora di cui parlare, tante ombre ancora da sfatare, tanti guai ancora in cui i MetaMoro e la loro compagnia cantante (e non) si possono cacciare. Ma per ora direi che può bastare così.
> 
> Grazie a tutti voi che siete arrivati fin qui~!
> 
>  
> 
> E se vi va di leggere qualche curiosità su questa storia nell'attesa del seguito o altre baggianate che mi vengono in mente, mi trovate anche su tumblr, sempre come innominecarbohydrates.


End file.
